El Remolino de Sangre
by Naruto Stark
Summary: Un chico fue quemado vivo eso le abrió la puerta hacia unas deidades que le duran que está destinado a llevar el orden y armonía al Mundo Ninja, el tendrá que entrenar y superar los traumas y rencores del pasado, el sera el próximo Señor del Remolino y Em
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo**

Un montón de palos, piedras, antorchas y sangre eso es lo que se podía escribir de la escena un montón de aldeanos de Konoha estaban lanzando palos y piedras hacia un pobre niño que estaba sangrando por todas partes de su cuerpo, no debía tener más de 5 años estaba llorando.

(¿Por qué?. ¿Por qué me hacen esto?).-pensaba llorando el pobre niño rubio y lo peor no estaba por llegar.

Vamos a quemarlo y acabar con el trabajo del Cuarto Hokage.-dijo uno de los aldeanos que estaban con una antorcha, e hicieron lo peor que pudieron hacer, lo comenzaron a quemar.-AAHHHHH POR FAVOR.-gritaba el pequeño sintiendo como las llamas ardientes del fuego se comían su cuerpo.

Los aldeanos se reían, otros veían lo que estaban haciendo con algo de horror y temor, pero no tenían las pelotas para poder ayudar al chico, llegó el punto donde el niño dejó de gritar y los aldeanos pensando que estaba muerto se retiraron lo que ninguno se dio cuenta es que el cuerpo rostizado del niño aún se estaba moviendo.-por…..favor….-dijo el niño para quedar inconsciente.

**Dentro de la mente del niño….**

Nos encontramos en un lugar sucio y asqueroso, como una cloaca el niño estaba asustado y mirando a todo lado.

Valla parece que mi carcelero por fin viene a visitarme.-dijo una voz femenina al interior de la oscuridad de una reja gigante.-Por fin nos vemos Naruto Uzumaki.

El chico rubio estaba asustado y llorando.-¿T-tú qu-quien eres?.-preguntó naruto mientras retrocedía asustado.

¿Y se supone que este es el mocoso que debe domarme?.-pregunto la voz femenina acercándose a las rejas y se vió a una mujer bastante hermosa de cabello rojo con un cuerpo envidiable de unos 21 años.

¿Si tu fueras quemada no estarías asustada, siendo un niño?.-dijo una voz masculina.

Tenemos que presentarnos.-dijo otra voz femenina saliendo de la oscuridad.

El hombre era de cabello negro con unos ojos extraños y parecía tener unos 25 años y a su lado una chica de cabello anaranjado y sonriente.

Mi nombre es Hikari, Diosa del Sol, naruto-kun, el amargado de aquí es mi hermano Shinigami.-dijo hikari con una sonrisa.

Creo que debemos iniciar.-dijo Shinigami de manera seria.

Muy bien, escucha naruto-kun, nosotros lamentamos realmente lo que te acaba de suceder, pero era necesario.-dijo Hikari.

¿Necesario?, ¿Todo ese dolor era necesario?.-dijo El pequeño enfadado haciendo que las deidades se miraran.

Sí, sin eso tu cuerpo tu cuerpo no estaría acostumbrado al dolor y no podrías aguantar esto.-dijo shinigami para mover la mano y Naruto comenzó a gritar de forma incontrolable por unos segundos, Hikari lo abrazó intentado hacer el dolor un poco mas llevadero.

Luego de un minuto naruto se tranquilizo y suspiro.-Ahora escucha mocoso, te he dado el poder del Yoston (Elemento Sangre), te he dado el poder del rinnegan y de todos los elementos conocidos.-dijo Shinigami haciendo que naruto lo mirase.

Todas tus heridas han sido curadas de tu cuerpo a excepción de una que pronto veras cual es, yo te regalo está arma.-dijo Hikari por primera vez mostrando la forma seria de su personalidad, dándole a Naruto una espada negra haciendo que este se volviera un poco mas serio.

¿Por qué me dan estos dones?-dijo seriamente muy raro ver eso en un niño de 5 años ambas deidades vieron con algo de pena ese acto.-(Ese niño sufrió un infierno de vida).-pensaron ambas deidades.

Es una razón que te la diremos más adelante con los años, pero ahora tu deber es ser mas fuerte, Natsumi te entrenada por los próximos 11 años.-dijo el Shinigami haciendo que naruto solo frunciendo el ceño.

Díganme, ¿Por qué, me dan este poder?.-dijo Naruto frunciendo el ceño

Ambas deidades se miraron.-(Esa mirada, es de un digno asesino).-pensó Hikari algo preocupada.

El Shinigami lo vió.-Nosotros hemos visto como es tu mente, hemos visto tu mente como piensas, tu eres el elegido, eres el sucesor de el, tu debes ser el que traiga orden al Mundo Ninja.-dijo el Shinigami.

Tendrás que ir a la antigua tierra de tu Clan, tienes que ir a la tierra del Remolino y reconstruir el antiguo Imperio de Uzu, antes de que fuera destruido en la Segunda Gran Guerra Ninja.-dijo Hikari mientras ambos empezaban a desaparecer.-Te lo encargamos natsumi.

EL rubio estaba aturdido, sorprendido y confundido, miró a la chica que estaba frente a él.-Ahora tu estas bajo mi tutela Naruto Uzumaki.-dijo la chica pelirroja.

¿Quién eres tu realmente?.-pregunto seriamente el pequeño rubio.

La pelirroja lo vió, la seriedad en sus ojos eran de un hombre que había vivido mucho y ya no quería vivir más, ella se sintió bastante mal por lo que veía un niño de 5 años no debería tener esa mirada.-Yo soy Kyubi, la que atacó la aldea hace 5 años, me controlaron y tu padre para detenerme me encerró en ti.-dijo la chica con una voz apagada.

¿Tú eres la razón por la que me dicen monstro?.-dijo Naruto, a lo que la pelirroja asintió.-Me deberían decir ángel por tener a una chica tan hermosa en mi interior.-la pelirroja lo miró confundida.

¿No me odias?.-preguntó la pelirroja.

No, no es tu culpa que te controlaran y no es tu culpa que el imbécil de mi padre te encerrara en mí, no tengo razones para odiarte.-dijo Naruto con una sonrisa.-Mas bien es momento de cambiarte.

Naruto cerró los ojos y toda la celda comenzó a cambiar y en unos segundos se veía una extensa pradera verde con algunos árboles con cielo y muchos animales y algunos zorros.-¿Qué has hecho Naruto?.-pregunto Natsumi.

Me imagino que no te gusta estar encerrada todo el tiempo, así que agrandé la celda a un tamaño gigante y le puse algo del mundo exterior, supongo que así te sentirás mas cómoda.-dijo Naruto a lo que Natsumi le sonrió y le abrazó.-Gracias.-dijo Natsumi, con una gran sonrisa.

No hay de que, después de todo eres mi inquilina por lo menos estate aquí feliz.-dijo Naruto para devolverle el abrazo.

Ahora naruto-kun, despierta y es momento de regresar a los orígenes de tu Clan a su tierra natal, quiero que vayas directamente a Uzu.-dijo Natsumi a lo que naruto asintió.-Ve al este llegaras al mar, ve al norte y encontraras un barco seguro te llevaran por ser un niño, una vez que lleguemos iniciaremos tu entrenamiento.-terminó la pelirroja

Naruto asintió y cerró los ojos y volvió a aparecer en el mundo exterior, vió su cuerpo y sus manos no había señales de quemaduras o de heridas, el se alegró nadie lo había visto seguramente muchos shinobis que también lo odiaban no permitieron que el hokage se enterara aunque seguramente no haría nada.

Naruto respiro profundamente y fue hacia su "hogar", estaba enfrente de una enorme mansión el entro por los muros y se metió en la ventana y entró a una habitación bastante amplia pero muy vacía había unas cuantas cosas pero no mucha, naruto cogió una maleta y cogió todo lo poco que tenía en los cajones, en una espejo enfrente de su cama se vió y vió que una marca atravesaba su ojo era bastante fina una raya, pero en el grosor de la marca se veía la piel calcinada.

(Se me ve genial).-pensó con una sonrisa oscura naruto luego de guardar todas sus cosas salió por la ventana y quiso salir por el muro pero no pudo evitar ver por la ventana que estaba al lado de su cuarto y vió a un hombre de pelo rubio y tres mujeres de cabello negro una mujer joven y dos niñas riéndose y sentados.

Los odió malditos, algún día volveré y verán de lo que soy capaz.-dijo Naruto para trepar la muralla y salir del territorio de Konoha.


	2. 11 años después

**Hola chicos gracias por el apoyo a este nuevo fic :D**

**Yoshuco: **Bueno si fuiste el primer comentario xD, gracias aquí tienes la continuación.

**Colocolo4178: **si será una especie de dark pero no dark es raro XD

**Capitulo 1: **11 años después

Han pasado 11 años desde que Naruto Uzumaki abandono la Aldea de Konoha, casi nadie se dio cuneta de su ausencia solo 2 personas que fueron las únicas que no lo veían como un monstro y lo respetaban y querían.

Uno de ellos era el Tercer Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi y la otra era Yugao Uzuki la anbu personal de la familia del Cuarto Hokage, ambos al enterarse de la huida del muchacho se pusieron muy tristes.

**Flash Back (Hace 11 años)…**

Un viejo hombre se encontraba en una mansión, tenía el cabello blanco y estaba regando algunas plantas, cuándo de pronto una anbu apareció a su lado está tenía el cabello purpura y una marcara de gato.

Hiruzen-sama, ¿No ha visto a Naruto-kun?.-preguntó la Anbu.

No, Yugao no lo he visto desde ayer en la mañana.-dijo el ex-hokage cuando puso una cara de preocupación, se puso a pensar, el sabía que todos en la aldea sentían algún rencor contra el pequeño rubio, pero recordó quienes eran los que le tenían un odio en especial.

Ya se quién puede darnos unas pistas, prepárate para usar la fuerza.-dijo Hiruzen de manera seria a lo que Yugao asintió y ambos salieron del complejo Sarutobi, ambos shinobis caminaron hacia el edificio del Concejo Civil y entraron rompiendo las puertas.

¿¡Qué demonios!?.-gritó un civil pero en menos de un segundo estaba estampado contra la pared por obra de hiruzen.

¿¡Qué le hicieron!?.-gritó hiruzen.

D-de..que ha-habla.-decía con dificultad el civil.

¿¡Qué le hicieron a Naruto Uzumaki‼?.-gritó Yugao mostrando su kunai con una cara de ira.

Ese…agh…demonio….esta…en..el..infierno.-decía entrecortadamente por la mano del Tercer Hokage, pero con una sonrisa algo enfermiza .

Yugao llena de ira le lanzó un kunai que le atravesó el hombro.-habla mierda, ¿¡Que le hicieron!?.-gritó la pelipurpura.

E-está m-muerto lo qu-quemamos v-vivo.-dijo el civil que ahora si estaba asustado, Yugao lo miró con ganas de atravesarlo y quemarlo a él pero hiruzen fue el que apretó su cuello hasta hacerlo estallar y su cuerpo cayó desangrándose.

Díganme basuras, donde lo dejaron o juro que los mató en este mismo momento.-dijo Hiruzen lleno de ira.

E-en las a-afueras de la aldea, p-por la mansión namikaze.-dijo uno de los civiles que estaba temiendo por su vida.

Malditos.-dijo Yugao para darle una patada.

(Minato, esta vez me has decepcionado demasiado, dejar que le hagan esto a tu propio hijo y ni siquiera enterarte).-pensó el tercero mientras salía junto a Yugao al lugar indicado.

Cuando ambos llegaron a la zona indicada por los civiles, no vieron nada ningún rastro de sangre ni sintieron un poco de chakra, comenzaron a buscar por el bosque, por todo los lugares sin éxito, hasta que Yugao sintió un chakra muy familiar y vió que abajo del árbol en donde estaba había un pequeño charco de sangre en el sintió esa pequeña porción del chakra conocido.

(Está sangre es de naruto-kun).-pensó Yugao al sentir lagrimas en sus mejillas.-Sobreviviste.

El "Profesor" se paró a su lado saltando de un árbol.-no hay nada mas adelante, ni un rastro de chakra o de sangre.-dijo hiruzen con una voz de tristeza.

Se ha ido de la aldea.-dijo Yugao con lagrimas.

¿Cómo lo sabes?.-preguntó el Tercero.

Yo con el teníamos una manera de decirnos que no íbamos a poder vernos, yo le dejaba algún objeto de color rojo, el rojo significaba que no íbamos a vernos en unas horas o días, mientras mas profundo era el rojo más era el tiempo sin vernos.-dijo Yuago mientras veía la sangre.

Hiruzen la miró y asintió.-Con la vida que llevaba aquí, no me sorprende.-terminó de habla.

Lo único que podemos hacer, es respetar su decisión.-dijo yugao derramando mas lagrimas, ambos se pararon y salieron del lugar y volvieron a la aldea.

**6 años después...**

Pasaron los días, meses y los años en la aldea de Konoha, todo parecía estar bien y en orden, pero algo estaba pasando en la oficina del hokage, se encontraba un rubio sentado firmando columnas y columnas de papeles mientras murmuraba.-te odio Hiruzen.-molestó sacando los papeles, pero de pronto la puerta se abrió y entró una pelirroja bastante joven de unos 29 años o eso era lo que aparentaba.

Minato-Kun.-saludó la pelirroja con una beso al rubio.

Kushina-chan.-dijo minato para darle un beso en la boca a la pelirroja.

¿A qué hora vas a salir?.-preguntó amorosamente Kushina.

Dentro de unos 30 minutos, vallan comiendo yo llegare rápido.-dijo Minato con una sonrisa a lo que Kushina asintió y con una sonrisa en su cara salió de la oficina del hokage.

Kushina caminó rápidamente hacia la mansión Namikaze, entro y fue directamente a la cocina y puso 8 tasas de ramen en el microondas y fue hacia unas escaleras que conectaban con e piso.-Tokua-chan, Kasumi-chan a cenar‼.-gritó Kushina y regreso a la cocina.

Luego de unos segundos bajaron dos chicas pelirrojas de 11 años con trajes shinobis, una será mas bajita que la otra, Tokua era con los ojos azules y con su cara algo mas larga, Kasumi tenía los ojos marrones y con la cara un poco mas redonda.

A comer amores.-dijo Kushina poniendo el ramen en la mesa y las chicas se sentaron y empezaron a comer su comida, Kushina hizo lo mismo pero sentía algo extraño, como si algo o mas bien "alguien" no se encontraba con ellos.

Oka-san, una vez me estaba preguntando, tú una vez me dijiste que casi me llamas naruko, ¿Por qué no me llamaste así?.-preguntó Tokua mientras un flash back de nombre le dio a Kushina.

(Naruko..Naruto).-pensó ella y de pronto recordó la imagen de su hijo rubio que estaba mirándolos con ojos de añoranza ella le había dicho que estaba ocupada y que fuera a su cuarto cuando ella quería estar con sus hijas.

Chicas saben ¿Donde está naruto?.-preguntó Kushina a lo que las chicas parpadearon y pusieron una cara como si no recordaran.

N-no recuerdo haberlo visto desde hace varios años.-dijo Kasumi mientras su mamá abría los ojos y fue hace donde se suponía que estaba la habitación de su "hijo", la abrió y vió con sorpresa como la habitación parecía casi abandonada con telarañas y todo bastante descuidado.

De pronto la puerta se abrió y entro Minato que estaba con una sonrisa.-Hola familia.-dijo este alegre pero vió que nadie le estaba prestando atención y miraban hacia un cuarto, el se extraño y fue con ellos pero cuando vió todo estaba desastroso como si la habitación llevara años abandonada.

¿De quién es está habitación, Kushina?.-preguntó Minato mientras que la pelirroja lo veía con lagrimas cayendo por los ojos.

Recuerdas, ¿Cuál fue la última vez que vimos a Naruto?.-dijo la pelirroja mayor.

Minato se quedó callado y trato de recordar cuál había sido la última vez en el día que lo había visto, no recordó nada, el había estado ocupado así que en la semana, no recordó nada, en el mes, nada, en el año, nada, de pronto abrió los ojos asustado no había visto a su hijo en varios años.-no recuerdo.

La mujer se puso a llorar.-Tenemos que encontrarlo, no sabemos ¿Dónde? puede estar o peor aún ¿Con quién?, pueden haberlo atacado, VAMOS.-gritó Kushina y todos salieron de la casa y fueron por toda la aldea, no lo encontraban nadie les podía decir nada de el hasta que Minato recordó.-(el único que estaba con Naruto, era….).-recordó el nombre y fue directamente hacia la Mansión Sarutobi y vió al Tercero que estaba sentado en una banca en medio de su jardín leyendo un libro de portada naranja con una mirada pervertida, cuando se dio cuenta de la presencia del Cuarto cerró el libro más rápido del Hirashin no Jutsu.

¿Qué se te ofrece Minato?.-preguntó hiruzen de manera seria.

Hiruzen-sama, ¿Has visto a Naruto?.-preguntó este claramente alterado.

El viejo mono sonrió y tomo un papel y lápiz a su lado y apuntó el número cinco, minato miró con confusión la acción de el Tercero.-¿qué hace?.

Anotó el número de años que te tomó darte cuenta de que naruto se ha ido.-dijo Hiruzen a lo que minato lo miró confundido.-¿Años?.-preguntó.

Si, Naruto lleva fuera de aquí 6 años, e fue quemado vivo hace 6 años por los Aldeanos, sobrevivió y se fue de este lugar y con justa razón.-dijo Hiruzen haciendo que Minato abriera los ojos.

No…-se escuchó una voz y ambos vieron que Kushina estaba con lagrimas en los ojos y salió corriendo.

Minato fue detrás de ella, pero hiruzen solo negó.-No tienen ningún derecho a llorar por él.-y siguió leyendo su "entretenida" lectura.

Kushina salió corriendo hacia las afueras de la aldea con lagrimas en sus ojos.-no..no..mi bebé no pudo haber desaparecido hace 5 años…no.-decía ella repitiendo que no era verdad, minato y sus hijas la vieron con algo de pena, minato la cargó y la llevó hacia su casa.-(Naruto te encontrare así sea lo último que haga).-dijo mentalmente el hokage.

**Fin Flash Back...**

Vemos en el interior del océano una isla donde habían un montón de ruinas, edificios destrozados y mucha, MUCHA maleza, vemos a un rubio que estaba con una chica pelirroja a su lado, ambos estaban vestidos como shinobis y traían varias armas con ellos, pero el rubio tenía una marca en el ojo de piel calcinada, tenía una sonrisa.

¿Hemos acabado el entrenamiento?.-dijo el rubio mientras caminaba hacia las costas de la isla.

Si, naru-kun.-dijo la pelirroja de manera como entre sumisa y sensual.

Muy bien, el primer pasó del plan es reunir a los descendientes de los sobrevivientes del Clan Uzumaki y traerlos a su hogar, luego iniciar la reconstrucción de la ciudad y volver a su antigua gloria al _Imperio de Uzu_.-dijo el rubio con una sonrisa maléfica.

El momento de mi venganza pronto llegará.-terminó de decir para comenzar a caminar hacia un barco que estaba anclado a la orilla.

**Bueno chicos el capitulo es corto por que no quería alargarlo innecesariamente, espero que les guste.**


	3. Inicio de la Búsqueda

**Hola aquí el siguiente capitulo, me alegra que les este gustando y apoyen el fic, eso me motiva a escribirlo más seguido muchas gracias por todo :D**

**Respuestas:**

**Regis Mark 5: **Gracias por el apoyo :D

**Colocolo4187: **jajaj tranquilo aún falta para que regrese a su aldea.

**Yoshuco: **Jejejej tranquilo amigo, no comas ansias me diste una buena idea como castigo :D, pero no te preocupes yo soy lo suficientemente sádico xD, ya se como torturarlos xD.

**CCSakuraforever: **bueno no te dire que será exactamente como en el anime muy bueno, si tendrá su lado oscuro.

**Alastor350: ** Si vivía con ellos, pero ellos estaban tan desentendidos de el que no se dieron cuenta, gracias por el apoyo :D.

**Dataria: **Gracias.

**Skyhaou: **no, recuerda que cuando dije que ellas tenían 11 años cuando solo habían pasado 6 años, por eso puse que habían pasado cinco años al final, perdón por el 6 error de tipeo, al comienzo el 11 es el tiempo que pasó en general por eso el Flash Back, ahora lo pondré mas especifico.

**Joakiiin-14: **Gracias por las anotaciones las tendré en cuenta :D.

**Gjr20900: **jaja eso vendrá pronto gracias por el apoyo :D

**Caballerooscuro117: **jejeje gracias amigo

**Guest: **Gracias

**REGIS MARK 5 (2): **gracias de nuevo :D

**Jbadillodavila: **Si es un puto xD.

**PD: **Actualice el Capitulo 1, poniendo un ligero cambio en cuanto a los tiempos en los Flash Back, con el fin que sea un poco más entendible y especifico .

**Capitulo 2: **Inicio de la Búsqueda

Nos encontramos está vez en el País de la Hierba, mas específicamente en Kusagakure, era una aldea de tamaño medio tenía algunas tropas ninjas pero no llegaban a ser lo suficientemente numerosas para llegar a ser considerada una Gran Aldea Ninja, las casas eran normalmente construidas para arriba y contaba con varios edificios, el edificio mas alto era la torre del gobernador de Kusagakure , vemos como las tropas ninjas estaban comenzando a sacar a los aldeanos de sus casas y uno de ellos se paro enfrente de ellos.-Digan ¿Dónde esta la fugitiva Karin?.-dijo el ninja al parecer líder de todos ellos.

Ningún aldeano dijo nada a lo que el ninja se enojo un poco.-Que intenten ocultar a una fugitiva, es considerado un acto de traición y va a merecer una pena de muerte inmediata.-dijo el ninjas mostrando un kunai a un grupo de aldeanos y se retiró hacia otra zona de la aldea.

Se que detrás de una de las casas de los aldeano estaba una chica de cabello rojo que tenía una bata y varios cortes en los brazos.

Tengo que huir, tengo que huir.-repetía la chica respirando aceleradamente y de manera entrecortada, la chica intento salir corriendo por el bosque, pero por desgracia cuando salió de su escondite un ninja de Kusa le dio un golpe dejándola inconsciente.

¿Creiste que podrías escapar?.-dijo con algo de ironía en ninja para comenzar a correr hacia el edificio mas alto.

**En las afueras de la Aldea…**

Vemos por los bosques, una sombra está llendo a una enorme velocidad por los árboles estaba saltándolos consecutivamente.

Demonios, ¿Por qué tenía que estar tan lejos?.-dijo la sombra mientras que bajaba de uno de los arboles y saliendo a la luz, revelando una cabellera rubia de un ojo azul y un ojo rojo.

Ya te dije Naruto-un, está chica es crucial para la reconstrucción de Uzu.-dijo una mujer pelirroja detrás de el.

Demonios Natsumi-chan, sabes que odió viajar grandes distancias.-dijo Naruto de manera fastidiosa.

Recuerda que una vez que pongas el sello, podrás aparecer aquí siempre.-dijo Natsumi.

Naruto estaba vestido con unos guantes negros y traía una espada en su espalda con un pantalón jonin y una especie de capa o un saco largo que le llegaba hasta a los pies, medía 1,80.

Mientras que Natsumi llevaba unos short-pantalón que le llegaba hasta un poco mas abajo que les rodillas, traía un chaleco y una blusa, tenía un porta-kunai en la pierna y una espada en la espalda, tenía el cabello en forma de coleta, medía 1.76.

Ambos se acercaron a la aldea de Kusa, estaban en frente de ellos, pero de pronto un ninja apareció detrás de ellos.-Ustedes, está prohibido que cualquier extranjero entre en Kusagakure.-dijo el ninja, era bastante musculoso y parecía imponente.

Tío, estos ninjas de segunda.-dijo Naruto desinteresadamente mientras lo veía con algo de burla, el ninja se enojo y parecía que lo quería atacar pero cuando se dio cuenta naruto estaba detrás de él con un kunai que se lo clavó en la garganta matándolo al instante.

Vamos naruto-kun, debemos ahorrar todo el tiempo que podamos.-dijo Natsumi a lo que el rubio asintió y fueron directamente hacia la Aldea, vieron que todos estaban en sus casas y muchos ninjas estaban vigilando las calles.-Desde el toque de queda, este lugar es un infierno.-dijo Naruto mientras creaba alguno clones e iban hacia los techos de las casas y lanzaron unas bombas de humo.

Naruto y Natsumi aprovecharon la confusión para correr todo lo que podían y llegaron a la torre mas grande.-siento el chakra uzumaki en está torre.-dijo Natsumi a lo que Naruto asintió y creo decenas de clones.-Distraigan a los ninjas de Kusa.-dijo este y todos los clones se fueron contra los ninjas que estaban en alerta por las bombas de humo.

Naruto tumbó la puerta e ingreso, vió a varios ninjas que se lanzaron contra el, este movió las manos.-**Yotón: Yogan Kabe** (Elemento Lava: Muro de Lava).-dijo naruto y el piso salió un muro de lava haciendo que los ninjas tuvieran que saltar para morir carbonizados, en eso Natsumi les dio unas patadas dejándolos inconscientes y cayeron al piso a peso muerto.

Natsumi, ¿Por dónde esta Karin?.-dijo Naruto.

Está en el sótano.-dijo Natsumi mientras lanzaba unos kunais a algunos ninjas que intentaban entrar al edificio, naruto fue hacia una puerta donde habían unas escaleras bastantes profundas, estaban ubicadas en espiral dejando un espació vació en el medio, naruto se lanzó en el espacio vacío y unos segundos después aterrizó.

Natsumi‼, apresúrate‼.-gritó Naruto mientras vió que habían unos 10 ninjas que estaban protegiendo a Karin que estaba inconsciente amarrada y había una especie de maquina que le estaba drenando el chakra, Naruto sacó su espada y desapareció y tres ninjas cayeron muertos, otros se lanzaron contra naruto, este los esquivó y a uno lo atravesó. Natsumi cayó por las escaleras y de su boca lanzó una llamarada gigante de fuego quemando a muchos ninjas que la estaban imitando.

Naruto con su mano dejo inconsciente a un ninja que le intento atacar por la espalda, con su espada le corto el cuello a el último ninja en pie.-RÁPIDO‼.-gritó naruto fue junto a Karin, Natsumi fue con el y ambos tocaron a Karin y desaparecieron de la sala.

**En Uzu…**

Las Ruinas era lo que más se veía en la tierra del Remolino, de pronto enzima de un gran sello aparecieron Naruto, Natsumi y Karin.-wow…-dijo Naruto con una sonrisa.

Fue divertido.-dijo Natsumi pero notaron que Karin estaba un poco débil.-Tiene poco chakra, necesita descansar, despertara en unas 2 horas.-dijo la pelirroja a lo que Naruto asintió, la cargó al estilo princesa y ambos comenzaron a caminar por el paisaje.

Lo que estaba a su alrededor era simple de describir, era varias casas y edificios destruidos y en ruinas la maleza se había apoderado de la zona y los árboles y bosques habían invadido la ex-zona urbana, era un bosque con pinos no muy altos y bastante animales alrededor, la Fauna de conformaba en lobos y algunos cerdos.

Ambos fueron caminando hacia la única zona del lugar que parecía estar muy bien arreglada que era una especie de torre algo grande que estaba ubicada en el medio de la zona destruida.

Naruto cargando a Karin y Natsumi entraron a la torre, estaba amueblada con las paredes blancas y el piso de madera de roble, tenía 7 pisos pero el primero estaba completamente bien que tenía 4 dormitorios y algunos adornos de mesa.

Naruto dejo a Karin en el sillón y Natsumi le puso la mano y una energía roja emano de su mano y la energía de Karin se estabilizó.

Solo nos queda esperar y contarle las cosas.-dijo Naruto.

¿Quiénes nos faltan?.-preguntó Natsumi

Los miembros faltantes son: Honoka, Nagato, Sasori, Tayuya, Fuka, Sara, Kaui y Roshi.-dijo Naruto leyendo una pequeña lista.

Nos faltan bastantes.-dijo Natsumi

Si, pero cuando los reunamos a todos podremos inicia la reconstrucción final de Uzu.-dijo Naruto.

¿No piensas incluirlas a "ellas"? .-preguntó natsumi haciendo que naruto frunciera el ceño.

Nunca, no quiero estar relacionado con ellas de alguna manera.-dijo Naruto con un tono molesto.

Pero, ¿Recuerdas ese pergamino que encontramos hace 1 año?.-preguntó Natsumi a lo que Naruto la miró confundido.-Qué en los tiempos del Impero de Uzu, se usaba a las mujeres traidoras que brindaban información se les arrebataba su chakra y se usaba como juguetes sexuales.

Naruto la miró como sabiendo que era lo que iba a decir y sonrió maléficamente.-Qué no sean shinobis pero que sean perras sumisas y que sirvan para reproducir al Clan.-acabó la pelirroja.

Puede ser una buena alternativa.-dijo Naruto con una sonrisa, pero de pronto Karin se comenzó a mover y abrió los ojos y miró para los costados, vió que no estaba en el laboratorio de Kusa, estaba en una casa miro a una pelirroja y un rubio, se paró rápidamente e intento salir corriendo, pero la puerta estaba cerrada y no se encontraba lo suficientemente fuerte como para tumbarla.

Tranquila Karin.-dijo Naruto mientras se le acercó y la miró a los ojos.

¿C-Cómo sabes mi nombre?.-preguntó ella respirando entrecortadamente.

Nosotros averiguamos hace un par de años todos los nombres e información de todos descendientes de los supervivientes del Clan Uzumaki.-dijo Natsumi poniéndose al lado de naruto.

¿Tú quién eres?.-preguntó Karin.

Mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki.-dijo Naruto a lo que Karin abrió los ojos de forma estrepitosa, "Uzumaki", era el apellido de su Clan.

T-Tú eres parte de mi clan.-dijo Karin sorprendida, ella no había conocido nunca a otro miembro de su clan, sus padres nunca le habían hablado de su Clan más que solo su nombre.

Sí, ¿Supongo que tienes muchas preguntas?.-dijo Naruto sonriendo a lo que Karin asintió, déjame preparar un té caliente para que nos sentemos y responderé todo lo que pueda.

El rubio salió a la cocina para preparar el té, mientras que le pelirroja se levantaba y se sentaba en el sofá, ella estaba nerviosa, en toda su vida siempre quiso saber más de su Clan, de su familia, saber quienes fueron si todavía quedaban algunos y que ella no estaba sola.

Naruto volvió a la sala de estar con tres tazas humeantes y se las dio a Natsumi y Karin y se sentó al lado de ella y dio un pequeño sorbo.-bien dime, ¿Qué quieres saber?.-dijo el rubio.

¿Cómo es que llegamos a este lugar?.-preguntó la pelirroja.

Simple, hace un par de años creé un sello inter-dimensional que me permite teletransportarme de un lugar a otro donde estaba el sello con anterioridad.-Explicó el rubio haciendo a Karin parpadear confundida, así que prefirió hacer otra pregunta.

¿Dónde estamos?.-preguntó Karin.

Estamos en el País del Remolino, antigua capital del Imperio de Uzu.-dijo Naruto con orgullo.

¿Imperio de Uzu?.-dijo confundida Karin.

Naruto la miró y sonrió.-Sí, hace 110 años, 30 años después de la creación de las Aldeas Ninjas, existía un Imperio desde hace cientos de años , que era el _Imperio de Uzu_, donde residían los Uzumaki tu Clan y el mío.-dijo Naruto con orgullo haciendo a Karin sonreír entusiasmada.-Era el mas fuerte de todos, ninguna Aldea Ninja se atrevía a meterse con ella, el Imperio consistía en la mitad del País del Fuego, el país del Té, el País de las Almas, el país de las olas, el Desierto Occidental y todas las islas secundarias del País del Mar.

Karin se sorprendió del tamaño que solía tener Uzugakure, pero si eran tan fuertes ¿Qué era lo que pasó?, ¿Por qué desaparecieron?.

Se cuales son tus preguntas, yo también me las hize cuando las leí.-dijo Naruto mientras absorbía un poco mas de té y Natsumi solo miraba con gracia la reacción de Karin.-Pero ese poder hacía a las Aldeas Ninjas temerle y luego de la Primera Gran Guerra Ninja, los uzumaki decidieron que esas divisiones solo traerían mas guerra y preparo una enorme fuerza militar para conquistar todo el continente elemental, eso dio inició a la Segunda Gran Guerra Ninja.-dijo Naruto a lo que Karin se mostro algo consternada y confundida.

Íbamos ganando, íbamos a tomar Konoha, habíamos logrado tomar Suna y Kiri, pero algo pasó no me preguntes qué por que no lo sé pero nos hizo retroceder todo nuestro progreso, al punto de tener que volver a Uzu y resistir aquí, resistimos 40 días el Asalto constante de Konoha, Kiri, Suna, Iwa y Kumo, al final caímos fuimos derrotados y nuestro legado destruido.-dijo Naruto diciendo lo último con voz de odio y rencor, Karin se sintió igual, esta bien estaban en guerra pero, ¿Era necesario exterminarlos?.

Los sobrevivientes se dispersaron por todo el mundo y yo te rescate por que es el momento que el Imperio de Uzu resurja.-dijo Naruto con una sonrisa a lo que Karin lo miró sorprendida.

¿Hay más sobrevivientes?.-preguntó Karin.

Sí, 8 para ser exactos.-dijo Naruto contando con sus dedos.-Tengo un plan de resurgir nuestro Clan y nuestra Aldea y recuperar nuestro poder, recuperar lo que nos fue arrebatado hace un siglo, que me dices ¿Quieres participar?.

Karin vió a naruto con una sonrisa gigante, reconstruir su Clan, su aldea, tener un hogar y una familia, vengarse de los que destruyeron a su familia y los obligaron a vivir como si fueran animales, vió la mano de naruto extendiéndola pero ella fue mas lejos y lo abrazó.-Pues claro que acepto.-terminó la pelirroja.

Natsumi sonrió, todo iba bastante bien, a este pasó podían tener a los miembro s del Clan Uzumaki reunidos antes de lo planeado.-¿Cuál es el plan?.-preguntó Karin.

Bueno por ahora tenemos que entrenarte para que seas casi invencible y digna de ser una Uzumaki.-dijo Natsumi a lo que Karin asintió emocionada.

Escucha, Natsumi-Chan te entrenara por ahora, primero tienes que conocer los conocimientos uzumakis que están en la Gran Biblioteca, luego aprenderás a aumentar tu afinidad elemental, Taijutsu y Kenjutsu.-dijo Naruto mientras le hacía una seña con la mano y salieron de la casa dejando las tazas en el sillón, los tres caminaron por un camino que estaba conduciendo hacia una especie de área árida bastante grande que tenía una pequeña zona con objetivos como si fueran un gran tiro al blanco.

Este es el campo de entrenamiento, aquí entrenaras con Natsumi en las próximas semanas o al menos lo suficiente para que tengas un nivel aceptable.-dijo Naruto mientras Karin lo veía confundida.-¿Tú no me entrenaras?.-preguntó.

No, tengo que seguir reuniendo a los restantes Uzumakis.-dijo Naruto mientras la cara de Karin se relajaba.

Pero si tu te tardaste años en tener el poder que tienes, ¿Cómo es que yo lo lograre en unas simples semanas?.-preguntó Karin, haciendo a naruto sonreír.

Tengo una solución para eso, pero te lo diré en unos 2 días que iniciara tu entrenamiento, por que por ahora debes descansar para que puedas estar bien y comenzar sin ningún problema.-dijo el rubio a lo que Karin con una sonrisa asintió.

Muchas gracias por todo naruto.-dijo Karin sonriendo agradecida.

Ahora tengo que ir a un lugar, la biblioteca uzumaki está debajo de mi casa solo pon tu sangre en una puerta completamente negra y podrás entrar y leer lo que te plazca.-terminó de hablar el rubio y le dio un besó en la mejilla a Karin haciendo que se ponga un poco roja.

Naruto se sacó un conejo en el cuello y se fue caminando hacia el sur, Natsumi le hizo una señal a Karin que la siguió de vuelta a la casa.-¿a dónde va Naruto?.-pregunto está.

Es algo para mantener este lugar a salvo.-dijo Natsumi suspirando.

**40 minutos después en la Costa Sur de Uzu…**

Se ve a Naruto que estaba viendo como un barco con ninjas de Kumo estaba desembarcando, eran unos 20 en total, uno de ellos los vió, lo miraron de manera rara, ¿No se suponía que el País del Remolino estaba completamente deshabitado?.-¿Quién eres tú?.-preguntó el que parecía ser el líder.

La verdadera pregunta es, ¿Qué demonios hacen ustedes aquí?.-dijo Naruto con algo de enojo como si supiera lo que ellos venían a hacer aquí.

Nosotros somos enviados de Kumo, el País del Rayo nos dio permiso para que Kumo anexara el País del Remolino a falta de un Señor Feudal o descendiente del Clan perteneciente a la isla.-dijo el líder de manera algo arrogante.

No puedo permitirlo.-dijo Naruto.

¿No puedes?.-dijo el líder con algo de burla.

Sí, este es mi hogar y el de mi Clan.-dijo Naruto pon poniendo sus de manera rara y al volver a abrirlos tenía un extraño ojo con varios círculos morados.

¿Tú Clan?, el Clan uzumaki lleva extinto hace casi 100 años.-dijo el líder sin querer creerlo.-La única sobreviviente es Kushina Uzumaki y sus hijas pero todas renunciaron al apellido uzumaki.-dijo el líder ya molesto poniéndose en guardia.

No, aunque me cueste admitirlo, Kushina uzumaki tenía un hijo más que nunca renunció a el apellido Uzumaki.-dijo Naruto de manera algo sádica, desapareció y reapareció detrás de el líder.-Yo soy Naruto Uzumaki.

El líder abrió los ojos y fue empujado violentamente por un golpe del uzumaki , atravesó una piedra cercana.-Si te matamos estas tierras serán nuestras junto con sus secretos.-dijo el líder parandose con dificultad.

No sabes cuantos lo han intentado durante años, pero todos han muerto ninguno ha vuelto y no puedo dejar que ustedes le digan a sus superiores la existencia de sobrevivientes del Clan Uzumaki.-dijo Naruto mientras sacaba su espada y a una enorme velocidad atravesó a uno de los ninjas, que estaba dispuesto a atacarle.

Naruto movió su espada unos centímetros y tiro mucha tierra causando una nube se escucharon unos movimientos y 4 ninjas cayeron muertos, uno de los ninjas pudo reaccionar y esquivó a Naruto, pero ni bien cayó un Clon del rubio hizo unos movimientos de mano.-**Futton: Tokyu-Deru-Soru **(Elemento Vapor: Grados del Sol).-y de la boca del clon lanzó un humo tan denso que no se veía nada a través de el, 6 ninjas que fueron contra el solo al tocar el humo su mano quedó inutilizada, pero el Vapor avanzaba con gran velocidad y se consumió a muchos de los ninjas que luego de uno segundos desaparecieron dejando polvo.

El naruto real esquivaba los golpes y jutsus de los ninjas de Kumo y atravesó a muchos de ellos causando una carnicería y sangre por todos los lados, la arena tenía un color rojizo por todas las partes de cuerpos que estaban cortados.

La espada de naruto estaba con sangre parecía que la habían sumergido en un barril, el único vivo era el líder que veía a naruto aterrorizado por las tripas y sangre esparcidas por la zona de batalla.

P-Por favor, p-perdóname la vida.-dijo el ninja temblando de miedo, naruto sonrió con comprensión y le puso una mano en el hombro, el ninja creyó que lo dejaría ir, pero sintió que la espada de naruto le había atravesado el abdomen.

Perdóname, pero no me puedo arriesgar a que me des al descubierto a tu aldea, aún tengo varios planes que tienes que permanecer en oculto, como el hecho de que piensen que estoy desaparecido y/o muerto, pero te diré una cosa Kumo será la primera en caer y por ser la causante de la coalición contra mi Clan en la Segunda Gran Guerra Ninja, no dejare a nadie vivo, como ustedes lo hicieron con los míos.-dijo Naruto poniendo una sonrisa y acabándolo de atravesar y matarlo.

Naruto vió todo y respiro y se fue caminando por el mismo camino por el que vino, pero por desgracia no se dio cuenta de algo un ninja oculto dentro del barco que había visto y oído todo, miraba con miedo y terror a Naruto irse y perderse en el bosque.-t-tengo que e-escapar.-dijo en un susurro.

**Bueno hasta ahí espero que les haya gustado :D**

**PD: Le doy gracias a Yoshuco por la idea del castigo a los uzumakis, fue grande men xD**


	4. Conflicto Roran-Konoha

**ºHola chicos gracias por todo su apoyo y me alegra que les haya gustado tanto :D**

**Yoshuco: **no que naruto sea dark pero no un enfermo mental xD.

**Gjr209000: **hahaha gracias amigo, si pronto llegara todo xD

**Caballerooscuro117: **Me diste una buena idea con lo de las Terumi xD, lo de los uchihas no se lo voy a pensar pero gracias por el punto xD

**CCSakuraforever: **jejejej eso lo veras después.

**REGIS MARK 5: **si, pero mi amigo Caballerooscuro117 me dio una idea para eso, pero lo de rechazar nagato y sasori espera y veras :D

**Datariakioya: **aquí lo leeras :D

**Jbadillodavila: **dentro de poco.

**Colocolo4178: **jajajaja gracias amigo :D

**Capitulo 3:** Conflicto Roran-Konoha

Naruto se encontraba caminando hacia su casa mientras se quedaba con una sonrisa en el rostro, hizo unos sellos y apareció su lado un pequeño zorro que lo veía sonriente.-Mi señor Naruto.-naruto le acarició la cabeza de manera a amistosa.-Escucha Zumo, ve a Kumo y dile a Karui que la hora ha llegado, un ninja sobreviviente ira con la intención de revelar mi existencia que lo intercepte y que haga el jutsu que le enseñe y lo domine lo suficiente para que tenga una excusa para salir y luego lo mate, nos reuniremos en unos 2 días en los límites del País del Rayo con el Desierto Occidental, iremos a Roran aprovechando la tensión con Kumo y Konoha, iremos a rescatar a Sara.-dijo Naruto, el zorro asintió y desapareció en una nube de humo.

Naruto siguió caminando por el bosque y suspiro, en esos 4 días aprovecharía en descansar mientras ayudaba a Natsumi con el inicio del entrenamiento de Karin.

**En Konoha…**

Se ve que en la aldea de Konoha todos los ninjas estaban movilizándose de manera apresurada, en la Torre del Hokage, el rubio Minato Namikaze estaba con un estrés del demonio, mientras leía unos informes de los intentos de Paz con Roran y Kumo.

La secretaria del rubio entró con unos papeles.-Señor, este es un mensaje de la Reina de Roran.-dijo la secretaria dándole el papel al Hokage que se puso a leer con rapidez.

_De la Reina de Roran a Konohagakure_

_Estimado Hokage Minato Namikaze:_

_Debido al conflicto que tuvo el Reino de Roran con Konoha debido al comercio por el País de la Hierva, debido al reciente ataque contra la Kusagukare y la Posible Alianza Konoha-Kumo contra la Roran tenemos que decirle que estamos decididos a aceptar una comisión para poder negociar su neutralidad en un conflicto que no es de su incumbencia, esperamos en 5 días un equipo para realizar la reunión y evitarnos un Conflicto Armado._

_Estimadamente_

_Reina de Roran-Seramu_

Minato estaba sonriendo, Roran había accedido a una reunión para poder negociar la paz y evitarse un Conflicto armado a gran escala, a pesar de que Roran no era una de las Cinco Grandes Aldeas Ninjas y estaba fuera del Mundo ninja tenía un ejercito bastante poderoso capaz de hacerle la lucha a dos grandes aldeas juntas en una guerra.

Yo no puedo ir, dejaría desprotegida a la Aldea, tengo que pensar en un quipo que me represente.-dijo Minato mientras veía los papeles.-Lo tengo, Kushina, Kasumi, Tokua junto con Kakashi, serán suficientes.-dijo Minato feliz, su esposa eran bastante habíl en la política lo había ayudado muchas veces con el problema que daba el concejo.

Anbu.-dijo Minato y enfrente de el apareció una Anbu de cabello purpura.-ve a llamar a Kakashi, Kushina, Tokua, Kasumi Namikaze.

La Anbu asintió y desapareció, Minato siguió leyendo su maldito papeleo, a veces se arrepentía se aceptar el maldito cargo de haber sabido que consecuencias atraería esto.

De pronto leyó un informe, que el había hecho para intentar pedir al concejo que le dieran permiso para organizar una expedición para buscar a su hijo Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki, se lo denegaron por que a pesar de ser el Jinchuriki del Kyubi, su esposa desde hace 6 años que descubrieron que Naruto se había marchado había cambiado, se había arrepentido de todo lo que le había hecho sufrir a su hijo, el hokage descubrió quienes fueron todos los que quemaron a su hijo y los mando a ejecutar inmediatamente.

Se sintió fatal durante semanas, sus hijas estaban algo deprimidas, también arrepentidas por no haberlo apoyarlo en su momento, la mas afectada de todos era Kushina lloraba casi todos los días, fue muchas veces ella sola a buscar a su hijo en los últimos años pero luego del 4 año se rindió en buscarlo y perdió la esperanza de encontrarlo y se dedico a estar deprimida, ni siquiera sus amigas Mikoto y Tsume la habían logrado levantar el ánimo.

De pronto algo interrumpió los pensamientos de Minato ya que por la puerta entraron tres cabezas pelirrojas, una peliblanca y una de pelo marrón, Minato vió a todas las personas que había convocado sonrió de lado, su esposa no parecía muy deprimida hoy, pero con aires bajos.

Escuchen los he reunido aquí por que he recibido una carta de la Reina de Roran, donde decía que aceptaba mi propuesta de enviar un equipo para negociar el actual conflicto.-dijo Minato a lo que las personas frente a el sonrieron.-Ustedes seran los encargados en ir a Roran mañana, llegaran a lo mucho en 3 días.

EL equipo asintió y se inclinaron ante el hokage y se retiro, Minato vió a su esposa que tenía la cabeza baja, por desgracia estaba demasiado ocupado para ir a animarla o distraerla un poco.

Kushina estaba saliendo de la torre del Hokage, con la mirada baja, hoy se cumplían 11 años desde que su hijo desapareció, ella sentía un dolor indescriptible en su pecho, sabía que era algo hipócrita por que pudiendo evitar que su hijo escapara solo poniéndole un poco más de atención, ella estaba caminando por las calles hacia su casa, entro rápidamente en ella y se fue a su cuarto y cogió una mochila con todo lo necesario para las misiones pero vió que en su repisa una foto de naruto, parecía la única foto que sonreía pero por que estaba con Hiruzen abrazándolo, las lagrimas bajaron por las mejillas de la hermosa pelirroja mientras cogía la imagen.-¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué fui tan estúpida?.-decía una y otra vez la pelirroja.

Mientras que la pelirroja mayor no se daba cuenta que por la puerta la estaba observando las dos pelirrojas menores viendo como su madre sufría con pena.-No me gusta ver a oka-san asi.-dijo tokua con una cara de tristeza.

Si encontramos a Naruto-onii, ella estará bien y no estará triste.-dijo Kasumi sonriendo.

Pero, ¿Cómo vamos a encontrarlo?.-dijo Tokua mientras cerraba la puerta, odiaba ver a su madre triste y que su padre no este ahí para que la ayudara y consolara.

En la misión, intentaremos averiguar algo y encontraremos a Naruto-onii.-dijo Kasumi decidida a lo que Tokua le sonrió.

Luego de la conversación entre las hermanas ambas se fueron a su cuarto ya para finalizar el día ya que estaba oscuro y ellas mañana iban a ir a la misión a Roran y no podían madrugar.

Ambas se fueron a dormir a su cuarto ya que lo compartían era uno típico de niña pero con varias armas ninjas.

**Mientras tanto en el Reino de Roran…**

Se veía la ciudad, era bastante grande por no decir inmensa cubierta con torres tamaño rascacielos, las personas estaban haciendo sus actividades diarias y trabajando en la ciudad, se veía que los soldados de Roran que tenían armas de chakra vigilando las calles todos estaban algo apurados por los últimos acontecimientos.

Se ve que en el gran castillo una mujer de cabello rojo estaba mirando el balcón llorando, las lagrimas caían por sus mejillas.-Sara, ven aquí ahora‼.-gritó una voz femenina, ella fue hacia el cuarto y una mujer se encontraba en frente de ella, tenía el cabello negro y una túnica negra.

Escucha Sara, sabes que no me gusta hacer esto pero es necesario, tenemos que tener tu chakra para que podamos enfrentarnos a Konoha.-dijo la mujer y inyecto algo a la chica y esta cayó debilitada y la mujer con un guante extraño y le puso la mano en la espalda de Sara, el guante brilló y al lado del guante había una barrita que luego de unos segundos se llenó completamente y la mujer de cabello negro dejó a la pelirroja tirada en el piso llorando.-(dios, me siento débil, necesito dormir).-pensaba Sara mientras se intentaba levantar pero cayó al pisó nuevamente de manera estrepitosa y se quedó inconsciente.

Oka-San ¿Por qué?.-susurró Sara para un instante luego quedar inconsciente.

**En la tierra de Uzu…**

Se va que Karin estaba preparando la comida en la Casa de Naruto junto a Natsumi, Naruto estaba dormido en el sillón, Las chicas estaban preparando muchos vasos de ramen para los tres.

Natsumi, ¿Ustedes saben por qué estamos siendo cazados?.-preguntó Karin a natsumi que asintió.

Si, lo mismo que te pasó a ti, le pasa a Sara en Roran.-dijo Natsumi mientras se limpiaba la boca con una servilleta.

Naruto hace tiempo que sabe de la condición de los sobrevivientes uzumakis, pero no podía hacer nada por qué no era lo suficientemente fuerte, se dedico a entrenar día y noche hasta que lograra ser tan fuerte como el mismísimo Emperador de Uzu.-decía la pelirroja viendo a Naruto como se acomodaba y roncaba dando una imagen bastante graciosa.

Hace un tiempo el cometió un fallo que lo volvió como es ahora.-dijo Natsumi mientras metía mas vasos de ramen en el microondas.

¿Cuál fue ese fallo?.-preguntó intrigada.

No me corresponde decirlo a mi, pero tiene que ver con Karui.-dijo Natsumi a lo que Karin solamente asintió y comenzó a comer un vaso de ramen, ella quería volver a la Gran Biblioteca a seguir leyendo y estudiando la historia de su clan.

Acabo rápidamente y fue hacia la biblioteca, estaba en la parte de debajo de la casa del rubio bajando unas escaleras y un gran pasillo donde había una enorme puerta con una especie de contenedor, Karin se corto el dedo y puso unas gotas de sangre, eso iluminó la puerta y se abrió lentamente, realmente era inmensa con miles de libros y rollos en cientos de estantes, había secciones pero Karin fue hacia la sección de historia donde había estado leyendo un libro llamado _"Guerra Civil Uzumaki"_, se notaba que el rubio no había tocado mucho de la historia solo los jutsus.

Ella se concentró en las paginas que leía.

_Durante los años de 330 _(Antes del Sistema de Aldeas), _Los Uzumaki habían tenido una guerra contra el Clan Hagoromo y el Clan Kaguya que terminaron por ganar y apoderarse de los territorios restantes de la Isla de Uzu y unificar la isla expulsándolos y obligándolos ir a el País del Fuego y al País del Agua._

_Los Uzumakis se organizaron en ramas, estaban los del Occidentales y Orientales, cada rama se desarrollo unida en el año 300 los uzumakis se lanzaron a la conquista de parte del País del Agua, todo el País del té, parte de Suna y casi la totalidad del País del fuego, los Ejércitos de cada País no podían hacerle frente por lo que sucumbieron a los ejércitos Uzumakis._

_En el año 270 los uzumakis eran muy fuertes, pero sucedió algo, unos miembros quisieron lanzarse a la conquista de todo el Continente Elemental mas específicamente los Occidentales, pero los Uzumakis orientales querían mantener el territorio actual y dejar independiente a los demás pueblos._

_Ese mismo año ocurrió una división dentro del Imperio y comenzó una guerra civil en Uzu y sus colonias por 5 años que llenó de sangre las tierras de Uzu se perdieron casi 100 mil vidas, donde al final la victoria fue para el bando Oriental que se emanciparon de los Uzumakis y cambiaron sus apellidos nombrándose el Clan Terumi ubicándose en la parte occidental del País del Agua._

_Por desgracia la Guerra Civil dejó muy debilitado al Imperio y a las fuerzas Terumi por lo que el Clan Kaguya pudo hacer perder el territorio a los Terumi y el Ejercito del País del Agua los venció haciendo que tuvieran que firmar un armamentístico y quedar muy reducidos y así fue como el Imperio de Uzu perdió sus colonias del País del Agua, fue la mayor tragedia desde la __**Era Oscura Uzumaki**__._

Karin terminó de leer esto sorprendida, o sea que ellos estaban emparentados con los Terumi, eran sus hermanos, hasta donde sabía la Mizukage era una Terumi por lo que eso podría volver las cosas a su favor y planeaban recuperar el Imperio de Uzu.

Ella siguió viendo libro de jutsus e historia por un largo rato hasta que vió algo que le pareció bastante curioso _"Inicios Uzumakis 1.000 años atrás"_ iba a abrirlo pero alguien apareció detrás de ella, ese era naruto que le puso la mano en el hombro.-Ya abrí ese libro no dice nada, solo paginas en blanco y en la última dice "Ve a la zona secreta".-dijo Naruto mientras la tomaba de la mano y la hacía caminar por la biblioteca hasta que fue detrás de un estante donde habían unas escaleras ocultas y las bajaron llegaron a un pasadizo donde habían pinturas de varios uzumakis.-Saluda, ellos fueron nuestros antepasados.-dijo el rubio.

Siguieron caminando por que era un pasadizo bastante viejo, pero el rubio había prendido las antorchas, mas parecía una cueva, hasta que llegaron a una puerta que tenía algo escrito:

_Cuando el elegido este aquí y preparado _

_Esta puerta se abrirá, el terrible pasado de nuestro clan_

_Se sabrá_

_Los 10 sobrevivientes de los fieles a la historia _

_Seran los que desenterraran el pasado y visiones_

_De nuestra memoria_

Karin leyó el mensaje sin entender bien lo que quería decir.

No puedo abrirla.-dijo Naruto sonando molesto.-Se que detrás de estas puertas esta el verdadero incio de nuestro Clan y muchos jutsus secretos demasiado poderosos para que cayeran en manos enemigas cuando todo estaba perdido.

Dice aquí que son 10 sobrevivientes de los fieles.-dijo Karin señalando el mensaje.

Sí, supongo que son los sobrevivientes de todo el Clan original, no contando a los que se separaron de nosotros.-dijo Naruto, Karin confirmo que el rubio sabía de que los Terumi eran hermanos suyos.

¿No tenías planeado unificarnos con los Terumi?.-preguntó Karin confundida.

Considerando que solo queda una por las purgas de Kiri.-dijo Naruto con ironía.-Además su Clan decidió emanciparse de los Uzumaki esa no es mi culpa.

Tampoco la de ella, fue hace cientos de años, además si vamos a renacer el Imperio de Uzu necesitamos toda la ayuda posible, si ella es una Uzumaki y es mizukage nos puede venir muy bien.-dijo Karin de manera seria a lo que Naruto solo cerró los ojos.

Tendré que pensarlo.-dijo Naruto con una sonrisa a lo que Karin asintió un poco mas tranquila.

Ven, vamos a relajarnos que mañana tengo que ir a Kumo y tú debes iniciar tu entrenamiento.-dijo Naruto de manera divertida a lo que Karin le sonrió y le siguió el paso.

**En alguna parte del País del Fuego…**

Se veían a Kushina y su equipo que estaban corriendo por los bosques del País saltando árboles, Kasumi estaba corriendo a toda velocidad, Kakashi estaba detrás de todos, cosa que Kushina no le agradaba por que todos conocían la pervertida actitud del Sharingan no Kakashi, Tokua estaba sonriente, esa noche se había despertado con un buen humor listo para ir de misión ademas sus mejores amigas habían ido a despedirlas y felicitarlas pero solo hubo un imbécil que fue a joder un poco.

**Flash Back (Unas horas antes)..**

Se que las chicas Namikaze estaban llendo hacia la torre del hokage, pero unas manos las tocaron en lugares que no eran tocable para "hombres", ella voltearon y vieron a Kiba Inuzuka detrás de ellas, le dieron una patada tan fuerte que el pobre chico salió volando hasta el País del Hierro.

Detrás de el chico estaban una chica de cabello rosa, otra rubia y otra de cabello negro.

Sakura, Ino, Satsuki, ¿Qué hacen aquí?.-preguntó Tokua confundida a las chicas enfrente de ellas.

Bueno primero veníamos a felicitarte, por tener una misión de tan alto rango e importancia.-dijo Satsuki con una sonrisa.

Satsuki era una chica de cabello negro, tez blanca y los ojos negros de unos 16 años tenía un cuerpo bastante apetecible (Sonó machista, una disculpa) y tenía un rostro bastante lindo que la hacía ver muy atractiva con su traje de Kunoichi.

Ino era una chica rubia de ojos azules, bastante bonita de 16 años.

Sakura era una chica de cabello rosado no tenía casi nada de pecho pero era bonita de cara (soy malo xD).

Ambas Uzumakis estaban agradecidas.-¿Cómo esta Sasuke, hinata y Neji?.-preguntó Kasumi a las chicas.

Sasuke-nii-san esta, bueno como siempre quiere ser mas fuerte para buscar a Itachi y matarlo, me preocupa pero ya no puedo hacer nada más, Oka-san también a intentado todo.-dijo Satsuki con una voz un poco apagada por la tristeza.

Hinata-chan esta como siempre, tímida y pocas veces sale, a veces quisiera matar a Hiashi por que la ha hecho tener tan poca confianza en sí misma.-decía Ino con una voz molesta a lo que todos asintieron.-Y bueno neji sigue siendo el mismo arrogante y rencoroso de siempre.

Las chicas siguieron caminando hasta la torre del hokage donde todas se despidieron de las hermanas Uzumakis y entraron a la torre para recibir las últimas instrucciones.

**Fin Flash Back…**

El equipo de Kushina se había puesto a acampar en una zona del bosque que parecía mas segura y no había ningún poblado cerca, todos comenzaron a armas sus tiendas y las fogatas.

Oka-san, ¿Cómo inició el conflicto con Roran?.-preguntó Tokua mientras se sentaba al lado de su madre, Kakashi los miró mientras leía su libro naranja, pero una mirada de Kushina hizo que este bajara el libro y se asustara.

Bueno Kasumi, lo que pasó se remonta hace unos 5 años.-dijo Kakashi mientras comenzaba a explicar.-Luego de unos meses después del _Masacre del País de las Olas_, todas las aldeas estaban alertas mas por que nadie sabía quién era el culpable de tan horrible acontecimiento por lo que las misiones de escolta comenzaron a ser más necesitadas.

Kusa al ser una zona aislada del mismo Mundo Shinobi por el toqué de queda pero teníamos que atravesar la zona para llegar a las misiones mas productivas y que pagaban más, roran al ser el único aliado de Kusa podía acceder por el País de la Hierba, Konoha y Kumo reclamaron este derecho e intentaron tomar acciones contra Kusa a lo que Roran obviamente reclamó por agredir a su aliado, luego de la _Noche del Rayo Triste_ Kumo por severos daños cesó sus protestas, Konoha no lo hizo y eso nos lleva a la situación de ahora.-dijo Kakashi mientras respiraba y volvía a leer su libro naranja, haciendo que Kushina se enojara y le diera un golpe en la cabeza.

**Mientras tanto en Uzu…**

Se ve que Naruto estaba caminando en la oscuridad llendo hacia una zona de su casa donde habían varios sellos y se paró en uno y desapareció como el polvo

**Cerca de las fronteras del País del Rayo…**

Naruto apareció en un bosque donde miró a su alrededor y vió con una sonrisa a una mujer de cabello rojo y piel morena.

Me preguntaba ¿Cuándo aparecerías?.-dijo la pelirroja de manera seria.

Ya me conoces bien, creo que es momento de liberar a otra hermana nuestra, es momento de ir a Roran.-dijo Naruto con una mirada sombría al cielo.

**Y bueno espero que les haya gustado :D**

**Me alegra su apoyo con este fic xD**

**PD: gracias a caballerooscuro117 por su idea original pero la cambie xD, espero que te haya gustado tío.**


	5. Las Miradas de Odio

**Hola chicos les quería decir que gracias por todo su apoyo y por la buena onda :D, cada comentario me anima a seguir con este fic.**

**Respuestas:**

**Yoshuco: **jajajaja gracias bro, a mi siempre me gusto esa actitud buena gente normal pero un fucking psicópata a la hora de pelear xD.

**Aten92: **Gracias.

**Jbadillodavila: **que sufra xD.

**CCSakuraforever: **pronto lo demostrara tenéis que ser pacientes, aún falta para que inicie todo el poderío de Uzu xD.

**Furstand: **Eso es algo que tendrás que seguir leyendo para poder enterarte amigo no puedo revelar mucha información y gracias por el apoyo.

**REGIS MARK 5: **jaja todo a su debido tiempo ya que naruto no es malo, pero bastante rencoroso xD.

**Jordan3: **Bueno la cuestión es que no me queda mucho tiempo y si los hago mas largos no podría subirlos tan seguido como lo hago, además siento que si lo hago más largo, agrego partes innecesarias como un relleno, cuando vea que es necesario lo hare :D.

**Aclaración: **Bueno chicos les quiero decir algo con respecto a la historia, esta historia se dividirá en 3 Arcos.

-Arco de Preparación.

-Arco de Construcción

-Arco de Destrucción.

El Arco de preparación en el que estamos tiene 20 capítulos sin contras el Prólogo, solo para aclararles.

**Capitulo 4: **Las miradas del Odio

El cielo del Continente Elemental comenzaba a iluminarse y bañaba los bosques del País del Fuego y el Reino de Roran aumentaba su temperatura.

Se ve que las personas comenzaban a salir de sus casas para poder iniciar sus obligaciones diarias, pero se ve que en las afuera de la ciudad estaban dos figuras, una rubia y otra pelirroja.-Llegamos por fin Kaui-Chan.-dijo Naruto estirándose y respirando tranquilamente.

Si, es momento de rescatar a nuestra hermana.-dijo Karui con una sonrisa decidida.-Pero te pido que te controles por favor, no quiero que acabe como la última vez.-Terminó la pelirroja con una voz oscura, Naruto cerró los ojos con una mueca de dolor.

Sí, no me lo tienes que hacer recordar.-dijo de manera molesta Naruto, Karui simplemente ignoro el tono con el que le había hablado y ambos reunieron chakra en sus pies y comenzaron a escalar la muralla del Reino.

Todo el paisaje se veía como de película había una murada de unos 20 metros de altura que se perdía a la vista y rodeaba todo el Reino de Roran, la ciudad estaba en medio de un desierto, todo era duna en el Desierto Occidental

Me preguntó por que hay un reino tan poderoso en medio del desierto.-dijo Karui a lo que Naruto se preparo para contestar.

Antes el Desierto Occidental era parte del País del Rayo, pero en el año 9 ocurrió un movimiento separatista que se enfrentó a los Ejércitos del Feudal.

El Ejercitó del País del Rayo fue derrotado ya que aparte de controlar a los separatistas tenían que controlar a la Aldea de Kumo por que estaba comenzando a tomar poder en la población, pero por desgracia el territorio recién independizado la futura familia feudal fue asesinada por lo que la población se organizó en una pequeña ciudad a la que bautizaron Roran, hace 70 años la gente se cansó de vivir en la pobreza y un Rey inventó una técnica para terraformar la tierra, lo hizo en un área de 200 Kilómetros, la Ciudad de Roran quedó rodeada de campos y tierra fértil, para protegerse construyeron estas murallas.-Terminó de decir el rubio mientras caían al otro lado de la Muralla, lo que decía el rubio era verdad.

Todo en el interior de la muralla eran bosques y tierras completamente verdes con campos y a lo lejos se veía una ciudad, Naruto y Karui se miraron decididos y comenzaron a correr hacia la ciudad, veían a muchos campesinos trabajando cultivando los alimentos, otros cortando los árboles y plantando otros.

Pasaron 40 minutos corriendo hasta que por fin llegaron al límite de la ciudad urbana y entraron por una zona no vigilada, los grandes edificios eran lo principal en esa ciudad por que llegaban fácilmente a los 100 pisos y se veía bastante armamento siendo transportado por las calles.

Naruto y Karui estaban escabulléndose por las calles cuando escucharon a un guardia.-Sí, se supone que la escuadra de Konoha iba a llegar dentro de 3 días.-dijo uno de los guardias.

¿Qué pasó?.-preguntó el otro guardia.

Al parecer se toparon con un escuadrón de Roran y para poder ahorra tiempo viajaron con ellos en uno de nuestros transportes y llegaran en unas horas.-dijo el otro guardia.

Naruto escucho esto y frunció el ceño y vió para arriba veía a muchos guardias en los techos de los edificios.-Ahora veo el por qué tanta seguridad en el castillo.-dijo el rubio con molestia a lo que la pelirroja frunció el ceño.

¿Por qué nos preocupamos?.-dijo Karui con una cara seria.

Si nos descubran casi 50 mil soldados vendrán a por nosotros y ni siquiera yo podría con tantos.-la pelirroja lo miró algo alterada pero tranquilizó y preguntó.-¿Ahora qué hacemos?.

Creo que lo mas inteligente será esperar a que la escuadra de Konoha venga y cuando se reúnan ellos lo más seguro es que la seguridad se concentre, por lo que ahí será el momento mas preciado para atacar.-dijo el rubio a lo que Karui asintió.

¿Dónde nos esconderemos?.-dijo Karui.

Por ahora debemos usar henges, ellos no saben nuestra apariencia.-dijo Naruto, ambos hicieron unos sellos con las manos y naruto tomó la apariencia de un chico de cabello anaranjado (Ichigo de Bleach) y Karui una mujer de cabello negro de una serie que vió (Rukia de Bleach).

Y se empezaron a mezclar entre la población.

**En alguna parte del Desierto Occidental…**

Se ve unas maquinas extrañas que estaban llendo muy deprisa por el desierto (son motos antiguas), en ellas habían varios soldados de Roran que estaban con sus escobetas y ballestas, juntó con ellos estaban todo el equipo de Kushina Namikaze.

Oka-san, ¿Cuándo vamos a llegar?, que llevamos viajando unas 8 horas sin contras lo que hemos caminado.-dijo Tokua de forma cansada se estaba agarrando de la parte trasera de la moto y así pasaron los minutos, el camino no parecía tener fin.-(no sabía que el desierto occidental fuera tan extenso).-pensó Kushina.

**En Uzu…**

Se ve que Karin ya estaba recuperada y Natsumi le estaba haciendo correr.

Natsumi, ¿Por qué me haces correr?.-preguntó Karin sin aliento al haber corrido casi 10 veces la distancia de 10 Kilómetros.

Tú eres una uzumaki, por lo que necesitas gran resistencia para que tu cuerpo aguante las técnicas uzumaki.-dijo Natsumi mientras se reía al ver a Karin perder el aliento.

Además pronto progresaras a un ritmo inimaginable.-dijo la pelirroja con rasgos de zorro.

¿Cómo?.-pregunto Karin parando unos minutos.

Naruto-kun hace unos años encontró un pergamino donde decía que los antiguos uzumakis tenían una manera que entrenaban poco tiempo y obtenían resultados de años, un pergamino de Espacio-Tiempo.-dijo Natsumi a lo que Karin se sorprendió.

¿En qué consiste?.-preguntó Karin mientras se sentaba en el piso.

Esto crea una especie de campo a un área de 1 Kilometro donde el tiempo pasa mas rápido que en el mundo fuera del campo, pero tu cuerpo no envejece, ahí un día en el mundo fuera es un año dentro del campo de fuerza.-dijo Natsumi haciendo que Karin abriera los ojos sorprendida, no sabía que eso era posible.

Entonces, Naruto uso eso?.-preguntó Karin

Sí, los demás años se encargo de conseguir experiencia.-dijo Natsumi.-Bueno ahora quiero que hagas 500 planchas y 500 abdominales.

Karin se puso pálida pero lo comenzó a hacer rápidamente ya que algo le decía que no era buena idea contradecir a la zorra.

**Con el Equipo Namikaze…**

Se ve que por fin el escuadrón de Konoha estaba cerca de las puertas de las murallas.-Oka-san, ¿Por qué en el resto del mundo no tenemos estos artefactos?.-preguntó Kasumi mientras Kushina se sujetaba bien de la moto, como los conductores conducían cerca del uno del otro podían hablar.-Los habitantes de Roran inventaron esto al tener una fuente infinita de chakra, pero como se aislaron del mundo se negaron a compartir sus tecnologías con el resto.-dijo la pelirroja.

Los conductores estaban pasando la puerta principal y fue una sorpresa de Konoha, menos Kushina cuando vieron todo el lugar verde y con campos pero decidieron no preguntar nada, ya que muchas veces los soldados de Roran podían ser agresivos con los ninjas.

Luego de unos 20 minutos por fin llegaron a la ciudad, las calles estaban llenas de soldados que se encargaron de contener a la población que estaba a favor de la guerra contra Konoha y quería atacar a la embajada.

El Escuadrón de Konoha no dijeron nada por los habitantes que algunos les tiraban piedras, ello simplemente las esquivaban o atrapaban las pierdas y caminaron por unos minutos hasta la torre mas grande y lujosa de la ciudad, cuando entraron unos soldados le indicaron que fueran a el piso 30 los shinobis vieron toda una espiral de escaleras y pusieron caras de flojera y comenzaron a subir, era todo un martirio tener que estar subiendo y parecía que las escaleras no se acaban, recién 10 minutos después llegaron al piso número 30.

Los 4 ninjas estaban cansados y sudando al piso 30 y cuando entraron por la puerta vieron una mesa bastante amplia con 11 sillas en el medio estaba la Reina de roran mirándolos fijamente, a su lado habían 3 hombres de cada lado y unas 4 sillas al frente de ellos para ellos.

Los invitados se sentaron en sus respectivos asientos, los soldados se posaron en la puerta, Kushina estaba mirando todo con un poco de desconfianza pero no estaba en posición de reclamar nada.

Bueno comenzamos la reunión Kushina-dono.-dijo la Reina mientras ordenada algunos papeles.

Según tengo entendido el Tratado de Konoha-roran hace 6 años especifico que no habría ninguna intervención en Kusagakure.-dijo uno de los concejeros al lado de la reina.

Seramu-sama, el tratado decía que en caso de extrema necesidad podríamos atravesar el País de la hierba.-dijo Kakashi mientras miraba a Seramu.

La Reina los miró.-pero, ¿Una misión era demasiada necesidad para interrumpir el tratado?.-dijo con un tono de voz serio.

Teníamos que brindar ayuda a una Aldea aliada en el país de la Escarcha.-dijo Kushina mirando a la Reina de manera desafiante.

Tendrían que haber notificado.-dijo uno de los concejeros.

No había tiempo.-dijo tokua metiéndose en la conversación, ella había estudiado los temas de política de la aldea y estaba al tanto de la situación, ella sabía que su padre las había mandado de refuerzo mas no para intervenir en la discusión.

Así es el Mundo Ninja, pero no pueden estar rompiendo los tratados por que, podemos sospechar que ustedes fueron los causantes de la _Masacre del País de las Olas, La Noche triste de la Nube _o _el Incidente de Kusa_ hace unos días.-dijo uno de los concejeros en tono de acusación mas que una simple oración.

Konoha no tiene nada que ver en esos atentados.-dijo rápidamente Kakashi.

No podemos confiar en ustedes.-dijo Seramu con una voz fría.

No tienes pruebas de lo que dices, no puedes acusarnos e ir a la guerra sería un desperdicio de recursos y de vidas.-dijo Tokua, haciendo que la reina la mirara, pero la uzumaki noto algo en esa mirada no era solo de cólera si no también de ambición, esto no le dio buena espina.

Vió a los costados en las ventanas y notó que habían sellos por todas partes, reconoció un sello que era el _Fusa _(Bloqueo), ella reconocía ese sello, era uno especial muy difícil de realizar cancelaba todos los demás sellos que estaban en un rango de 300 metros.

Seramu, estaba atenta y sonriendo.-yo tengo algo que proponerles.

Los miembros de Konoha los vieron desconfiados.-¿Ustedes son Uzumaki no?.-dijo Seramu a lo que Kushina la vió raramente.

¿Eso que tiene que ver con nuestro asunto?.-dijo la pelirroja mayor.

Por qué, tengo entendido que los uzumaki tienen mucha mas longevidad que cualquiera que nosotros, se que normalmente un humano vive 120 años, pero los Uzumaki viven en promedio 180 años o en casos extremos 230 años.-dijo Seramu a lo que la Uzumaki mayor miraba a los soldados que algunos se comenzaban a ponerse en modo de ataque.

Como la uzumaki que encontré, tráiganla.-dijo Seramu a lo que Kushina abrió los ojos, había mas sobrevivientes de su Clan, y una muchacha entro por la puerta trasera que se veía bastante demacrada y con ojeras, pero tenía los ojos violeta como ella y el cabello rojo, no había duda era una Uzumaki.

Con su chakra estaremos listos para poder conquistar el País del Rayo, así que no se preocupen no hare daño a su aldea, pero ustedes sufrirán un "grave accidente".-dijo Seramu Con voz maligna y los soldados iban a ir a por el escuadrón de Konoha, pero de pronto ocurrió una explosión a lo que los soldados se pusieron mas alerta pero aún así eran demasiados y Kakashi estaba peleando con algunos y los fusileros disparaban bolas de chakra a Kasumi, Tokua y Kushina.

La batalla en la torre había comenzado, Kushina empezó a lanzar sus cadenas a los soldados, pero algo pasó dos sombras aparecieron en medio de la sala, la reina intentaba salir junto con sus concejeros.-POTEJAN A SARA UZUMAKI.-gritó Seramu mientras entraban mas soldados.

Se vió que las sombras resultaron se Naruto y Karui vieron a Sara que estaba asustada, los miró asustada.

Venimos a rescatarte, no te haremos daño acompáñanos y te lo explicaremos todo luego.-dijo Karui, Sara sin poder hacer nada más asintió, pero estaba muy débil para correr.

Tiene un sello de contención de Chakra.-dijo el rubio mientras la agarraba e intentaba activar su sello para tele-transportarse a Uzu, pero cuando hizo los movimientos no funciono a lo que el se frustró.-mierda deben tener un sello Fusa.-dijo Karui mientras que con sus espadas mataba a algunos soldados.

Kushina salió del lugar junto con sus hijas, pero antes vió al fondo de la sala unos ojos, el humo de la explosión no la dejó verlo bien, pero esos ojos, los ojos que no veía desde hace 11 años eran de..-Naruto.-dijo Kushina sorprendida en una mínima posibilidad de que fuera su hijo vivo, volvió a ingresar a la sala.

Naruto cargó a Sara y junto con Karui salieron por la puerta trasera, vieron que había un pasadizo que tenía un balcón que conectaba con una otro edificio y no tenía mucha altura de diferencia por lo que no se harían daño al saltar, Naruto sintió otro chakra como el de él y se dirigía hacia ellos

Así que Naruto cargando a Sara y Karui corrieron hacia el balcón y saltaron, Karui activo unos sellos y una serie de explosiones invadieron las calles cercanas de la torre principal.

Kushina estaba detrás de ellos, veía a el rubio de espaldas, pero ese chakra, era el mismo que el suyo no podía engañarse ese era su hijo que había desaparecido hace 11 años.

Naruto, ya estamos fuera del rango del sello.-dijo Karui a lo que naruto asintió y se cogió de las manos y activo el sello, en un milésimo de segundo el volteó la mirada y vió los ojos de Kushina que estaban con una mescla de alegría, tristeza y arrepentimiento, el dijo algo con sus labios antes de desaparecer del campo de batalla.

Kushina-sama‼/Oka-san‼.-escuchó la pelirroja mientras el resto de su equipo.

Kushina estaba consternada y calló de rodillas al suelo.

**POV Kushina**

No podía creerlo, estaba estático no me importaba que estaba en medio de una batalla, mi hijo, mi niño, el chico que había escapado de mi hace 11 años por mi estupidez y mi descuido estaba vivo.

No podía equivocarme ese chakra era idéntico al mío y sentí parte del chakra de Minato y lo que me dijo "Pronto nos encontraremos y verás", no se por que, pero siento que algo cambió en el esos ojos no son los de un niño de su edad, son de un adulto experimentado, que ha visto mucho, que sabe mucho y sobre todo son ojos de odio.

Mi hija Kasumi me levanta y me grita no escuchó volteo y veo muchos soldados que vienen hacia nosotros veo a Tokua agarrar una moto, la enciende no se de que manera y me subo en ella junto con Kakashi y Kasumi y esta aselara conduciendo por las calles y saliendo de la ciudad, mi hijo esta vivo, tengo que encontrarlo, tengo que pedirle perdón y traerlo a casa, a Konoha.

**POV Normal**

El escuadrón de Konoha se encontraba huyendo, tokua hábilmente manipulaba esa moto.-Soy genial haciendo esto.-dijo alegre la pelirroja mientras aceleraba más por que los enemigos los estaban alcanzando y presiono un botón rojo por accidente pero aceleraron de forma bestial haciendo que Kakashi casi se caiga pero se agarro a tiempo de un fierro así literalmente estaba volando agarrándose de la moto.

Vió una especie de pequeña colina lo suficientemente alta para saltar la muralla, esquivando unos disparos de los enemigos acelero mas y saltó la colina atravesando la muralla, los enemigos tuvieron que desacelerar por que al saltar Kushina hizo unos sellos y lanzó una bola de fuego causando una explosión que mato a algunos soldados y el resto desacelero y retrocedió de vuelta a la ciudad pues la moto estaba demasiado lejos como para alcanzarla.

**En Uzu…**

Naruto, Karui y Sara aparecieron en la zona de sellos, Karin y Natsumi rápidamente sintieron el chakra y fueron para la zona de sellos, Sara estaba confundida y asustada.-Tranquila, te explicaremos todo mañana, por ahora estas demasiado débil tienes que descansar.-dijo Naruto con una sonrisa cálida, Sara vió esa sonrisa y se sonrojo levemente ya que sus mejillas se pusieron un poco coloradas, Naruto la cargó al estilo princesa y la llevó hacia su casa, Natsumi veía todo esto con el ceño fruncido pero al ver hacia Karui sonrió.

Hola Karui-chan, un placer volverte a ver.-dijo Natsumi sonriéndole y Karin la miraba esperando a que dijera su nombre.-ah perdón, ella es Karui Uzumaki, nuestra espía de en Kumo.-dijo Natsumi sonriendo, y ambas estrecharon manos y fueron hacia la casa de Naruto.

**Con Naruto…**

El dejó a Sara en la cama que estaba destinada para ella y con el ceño fruncido vió un papel donde decían los nombres de los uzumakis restantes.-Pronto Kushina Namikaze, nos veremos y te hare pagar todo lo que me hiciste al igual que tú minato namikaze.-dijo con una mirada de odio.

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado, estoy pensando en una nueva historia xD, ya luego les diré, gracias por sus reviews, sus follows y todo espero que estén disfrutando de esta historia :D**

**PD: hasta el capitulo 4: 31 rewies, 31 favs, 28 follows muchas gracias :D**


	6. Planes Futuros

**Hola chicos aquí les traigo el siguiente capitulo XDDD**

**Colocolo4178: **jejeje anda visualizándolos xD

**CCSakuraforever: **gracias :D abra mas batallas en el futuro

**Kurokochichi: **jajajaja recibo el oscar con humildad xD, pero falta aun para eso.

**Yoshuco: **jajajaj pronto sabrás que tiene planeado :D

**Capitulo 5: Planes Futuros**

Amanecía en Uzu, ahora los habitantes de la Tierra del Remolino habían ascendido d habitantes o sea 5 miembros del Clan Uzumaki; Karui, Naruto, Natsumi, Sara y Karin.

En este momento Karui se encontraba conversando con Naruto sobre los próximos movimientos, en la sala sentados en la mesa con un mapa del Continente Elemental con ellos, con unas tazas de agua sus lados.

Bueno según la información que reunimos, ahora creo que lo mas fácil y mas conveniente es que reunamos a Honoka y a Fuka que son las más solas y más fáciles de rescatar.-dijo Karui mientras marcaba una isla en medio del Océano norte.

No, eso es lo más fácil, pero lo más provechoso es ir donde Nagato, si lo conseguimos a el conseguimos a Sasori y Roshi será mas fácil de reclutar.-dijo Naruto señalando a Amegakure, Karui se puso pensativa.

Sabes que con Nagato la cosa es diferente a él no tenemos que rescatarlo, tenemos que convencerlo.-dijo Karui.

Precisamente por eso, antes de que sumerja más en su plan tenemos que convencerlo.-dijo Naruto a lo que Karui suspiro pero asintió al fin y al cabo.-Más bien tenía pensado que Sara y Karin iniciaran su entrenamiento _"Yami" _(Oscuro).

Karui lo miró algo sorprendida.-¿No crees que deben primero acostumbrarse a este ambiente?.-preguntó intrigada.

No tenemos que perder tiempo solo es cuestión de semanas que las Aldeas Shinobis deduzcan que estamos rescatando a los Uzumakis sobrevivientes y vendrán a buscarnos y no podemos pelear contra un ejercito de las cinco aldeas juntas.-dijo Naruto a lo que Karui asintió.

Supongo que tienes razón, yo y Natsumi nos encargaremos de entrenarlas durante los siguientes 6 días o sea 6 años.-dijo Karui a lo que Naruto asintió y se sacó un conejo del cuello y de los dedos.

Bueno Karui-Chan ya tenemos un plan, por cierto creo que ya te dije como será mi plan para cobrar todos las deudas de las Aldeas Ninjas con nuestro Clan.-dijo Naruto, Karui lo miró de forma desaprobatoria pero al ver la mirada decidida de Naruto solo suspiro y asintió.

Bueno creo que por ahora terminamos con nuestro plan.-dijo Karui a lo naruto asintió y guardaron el mapa en un estante que estaba ala lado de la mesa y Karui se retiro hacia su habitación que estaba al fondo de la casa.

Naruto solo suspiro era hora de preparar todo para el inicio del entrenamiento de las recién llegadas y explicarle todo a Sara.

**Mientras tanto en Konoha…**

Se ve que por fin Kushina y su equipo habían vuelto a la aldea, muchos ninjas estaban intentando examinar el extraño aparato que había llegado junto con el Equipo de Kushina Namikaze, habían pasado 3 horas desde que llegaron y Kushina ya había dado el reporte pero estaba bastante consternada y en shock, Minato estaba preocupado pero sus hijas le dijeron que cuando volviera a casa le contarían todo.

Minato estaba leyendo en su despacho el reporte de Kushina, le sorprendió bastante esa información de que Roran estaba intentando recolectar a los uzumakis sobrevivientes, mas bien le sorprendió que aún hayan sobrevivientes ya que pensó que todos estaban extintos a excepción de sus hijas y esposa.

Abrió los ojos cuando vió lo que decía en el informe.-_Un hombre desconocido hizo aparición cuando intentaron capturar a Kushina, Kasumi y tokua junto con otra pelirroja atacaron a todos los soldados salvándonos pero se llevaron a la Uzumaki prisionera y desaparecieron en el aire luego de huir y ser perseguidos por Kushina.-_Minato estaba consternado y buscó algo en su escritorio y vió un informe sobre el "Incidente de Kusagakure".

Era lo mismo, un hombre iba a atacar y rescataba a una cautiva extrañamente de cabello rojo, podría ser una uzumaki, entonces se puso a pensar.-¿Quién puede estar cazando o rescatando a los Uzumakis?.-se preguntó el mismo y giró su silla para ver el mapa del Continente Elemental y recordó algo en su clase de historia cuando era niño.

**Flash Back (hace 40 años)…**

Se veía a un joven Minato de unos 10 años que estaba anotando algunas cosas que estaba dictando su profesor mientras escuchaba como anotaba las cosa en la pizarra.

Hace 70 años durante la Segunda Gran Guerra Ninja, fue una de las pocas ocasiones cuando las Cinco Grandes Aldeas y las Cinco Grandes Naciones se unieron para enfrentar un enemigo común al Imperio de Uzu controlado por el Clan Uzumaki, este clan era el más numeroso de todo el planeta con casi 40 mil miembros y tenían a varios Clanes aliados dentro del mismo imperio que sumaban 100 mil shinobis en total.-decía el profesor todos en el salón se sorprendieron ante tal numero de miembros no conocían a algún Clan de Konoha que tuviera tantos miembros el mayor era de 1000 miembros.

No se sabe exactamente que fue lo que pasó entre el año 34 y el 40 , pero lo que sabemos es que en el año 37 los uzumakis invadieron Konoha y la hicieron caer haciendo que los Clanes Uchiha, Senju y Hyuga tuvieran que refugiarse en el País de la Tierra ya que los Uzumakis había tomado el País del Viento y el País del Agua, pero ocurrió un incidente extraño que dejó los Uzumakis muy debilitados que permitió a los restantes soldados de Konoha los hicieran retroceder liberando todo el País del Fuego y conquistando casi todo el actual País del Fuego y todas las fuerzas ninja unidas atacaron Uzu y la hicieran doblegar luego de casi 2 meses de asedio constante.-Terminó de decir el profesor.

**Fin Flash Back….**

Con la mirada sombría Minato dirigió su atención hacia el antiguo País del Remolino, y ¿Si era verdad?, acaso estaban buscando a los restantes Uzumakis para resurgir de las cenizas al Imperio de Uzu, eso sería demasiado peligroso para todas las Naciones Elementales y lo cuál a la larga desencadenaría una nueva gran guerra ninja y demasiadas muertes.

No, no debe ser eso, debo estar imaginando cosas.-dijo Minato sacudiendo la cabeza y volviendo a el papeleo.

**Mientras tanto con Kushina…**

Kushina estaba en su casa encerrada en su habitación llorando y recordando la imagen de su hijo, estaba completamente convencida que era el, no podía equivocarse.-(mi….mi hijo..esta vivo…el sabe de mi…no quiere verme seguro me odia).-pensó Kushina mientras sus ojos volvían a humedecerse y luego de un rato se quedó dormida de tanto llorar pero comenzó a tener un sueño extraño.

**En el sueño de Kushina…**

Se veía a la misma Kushina que estaba en un cuarto bastante grande de color rojo y algunos muebles tapizados de color azul y había una puerta enfrente de ella, la mujer estaba con una ropa bastante provocativa, atada con unas cadenas del cuello tenía puesto una lencería y miraba todo confundida, vió que estaba encadenada a un asiento mas bien parecía una especie de trono, intento tirar con desesperación para poder liberarse y vió con horror como sus dos hijas estaban tiradas en una cama a unos metros de ella.

Ambas estaban con lencería al igual que ella, la diferencia es que ella no estaba encadenada, pero ambas chicas sonreían como si estuvieran felices y satisfechas y vió como de la puerta se abría y un hombre de cabello rubio entraba por ella, vió con horror como era el mismo hombre que había visto en Roran su "hijo".

Naruto-kun‼.-gritó ella con alegría de ver a su hijo, pero este no le presto atención y fue hacia sus "hermanas" una de ella lo miró.

Naruto-sama, ya volvió.-dijo Kasumi mientras se levantaba bastante sumisa.

Kasumi-chan, si fue una batalla bastante dura, pero logramos hacer retroceder a Konoha.-dijo Naruto mientras le metía la mano en su sostén y le acariciaba uno de sus pechos y Kasumi comenzó a gemir un poco.-ahhh…mi señor necesito de usted…ahhh.-dijo Kasumi mientras intentaba pegarse a Naruto.

Kushina veía esto con horro como su hijo se atrevía a tratar a si a su propia "hermana", pero le sorprendía mas como es que su hija se dejaba y estaba feliz por ser tratada así.

Lo siento Kasumi-chan, pero Kushina-chan es la que tiene su turno hoy.-dijo Naruto mientras le daba un beso a la pelirroja y ponía un gesto como molesto y volvía a echarse en la cama, vió como naruto se dirigía a ella y como la cogía de la cintura y le comenzó a masajear su trasero.

¿¡Qué estas haciendo Naruto, soy tu madre déjame!?.-dijo desesperada Kushina haciendo un intento por soltarse del agarre de su "hijo", pero este lo hizo con aún mas fuerza obligándola a pegarse a él.

No decías eso cuando gritabas ayer como una perra mientras te clavaba ese lindo trasero tuyo.-dijo el rubio con un voz de deseo y puso a la pelirroja mayor contra el trono y le comenzó a acariciar los glúteos y le rozó unos dedos la vagina de Kushina haciéndola gemir.-ahhh…no, no hagas eso….naruto…ahhh.-gemía diciendo esas palabras de manera no muy convincente y segura, su vagina se comenzó a mojar por el tacto del rubio.

De pronto el rubio se bajó el pantalón mostrando su miembro erecto, Kushina raramente se comenzó a sentir excitada y sintió como el miembro de su "hijo" se acercaba lentamente a su vagina y comenzaba a meterse en ella, estaba demasiado excitada como para negarse iba a sentir como era penetrada por vástago.

Pero la imagen desapareció.

**Fin del Sueño….**

Kushina se despertó agitada estaba extrañada, asustada y sobre todo excitada por lo que acababa de soñar, tocó su entrepierna para sentir que estaba húmeda.-Que…que me está pasando.-dijo la mujer para comenzar a auto-complacerse

Mientras tanto Kasumi y Tokua estaban caminando por la Aldea conversando sobre su hermano y su madre.

¿Cómo es posible que onii-sama deje que oka-san sufra de este modo?.-preguntó Kasumi bastante enojada.

Tokua solo negó.-Ambas sabemos que Naruto-onii-san fue ignorado por nuestros padres, por lo que no estamos en nuestro derecho de reclamarle.-dijo Tokua siendo la voz de la razón haciendo que pesadamente Kasumi asintiera.

Supongo que lo único que nos queda es esperar a que oka-san se tranquilice.-dijo Kasumi y ambas salieron de casa y fueron caminando hacia el campo de entrenamiento Nº 12 y de pasó se encontraron con Satsuki que estaba entrenando al lado de un pelinegro.

Mira ahí estan Satsuki y Sasuke.-dijo Kasumi al verlos a lo lejos y camino para la dirección.

Deben estar entrenando para _"Los Grandes Juegos Ninjas"_.-dijo Tokua.

Recuérdame, ¿Qué son _"Los Grandes Juegos Grandes"_?.-preguntó Kasumi con una cara de desconcierto.

Tokua solo suspiro, debía aceptar que su hermana nunca sería diestra en el sagrado arte de leer por lo menos un libro al año.-Escucha Kasumi, "_Los Grandes Juegos Ninjas"_ son una celebración que se da cada 10 años para poder medir el potencial militar de las Aldeas y ayudar a la cooperación Internacional.-dijo Tokua sonando bastante sabia.

¿Participan todas las Grandes Aldeas?.-preguntó la pelirroja distraída.

Sí todas envían a 4 equipos Jonin o Chunin y algunas aldeas Menores, el ganador de los juegos recibe algo de 2 millones de Ryo.-dijo Tokua, pero pronto se dio cuanta de que Kasumi ya no estaba a su lado, estaba llendo hacia Satsuki a lo que Tokua solo suspiro y le siguió.

Hola Satsuki-chan.-dijo Kasumi con una sonrisa.

Hola Kasumi-chan, Tokua-chan.-dijo Satsuki dándoles un beso en la mejilla a cada una.

Hola Sasuke.-dijo Tokua de manera serie, el llamado sasuke solo hizo una señal con la mano y siguió lanzando kunais a los blancos y hacer unos sellos con la mano para que el Kunai se prendiera en fuego.

¿Para qué estan entrenando?.-preguntó Kasumi.

Nos estamos preparando para _"Los Grandes Juegos Ninjas"_ queremos participar como los últimos Uchihas jóvenes.-dijo Satsuki sonriendo a lo que Tokua y Kasumi se sorprendieron.-¿Ustedes participaran?

No lo sé, creemos que no tiene importancia ese concurso.-dijo Tokua con un tono de aburrimiento.

Pero, sería un gran reto para todos, o ¿Es que tienen miedo?.-dijo Satsuki con sorna a lo que ambas uzumakis fruncieron el seño.

¿Es un desafío?.-dijo de manera molesta Kasumi.

Tómenlo como quieran, pero si es que no tienen miedo entraran, el Torneo es en 3 meses así que estas con tiempo para entrenar.-dijo Satsuki volviendo su atención al blanco enfrente de ella y comenzando de nuevo a practicar su puntería.

Ambas hermanas se miraron, era obvio que las estaba desafiando y ellas como cualquier uzumaki no se negaba a los desafíos, sonrieron y se acercaron a los hermanos uchihas para comenzar a entrenar con ellos, por el restó del día antes de volver a casa cuando el sol se estaba escondiendo.

**En Uzu…**

Se ve que el cielo ya estaba negro y la Luna estaba en su cúspide tan blanca como siempre pero en la Isla solitaria se veía un enorme triangulo que era de color rojo qué tenía casi 3 kilómetros cuadrados de área en una de las puntas del triángulo estaba Naruto junto con Karin, Natsumi, Karui y Sara todas vestidas y sonrientes.

Muy bien chicas ya les explique todo lo que debían saber, tu Sara-chan ya se que te pedí mucho el primer día pero necesitamos que te puedas proteger.-dijo Naruto mirando a Sara que asintió y se sonrojo levemente al ver a Naruto a los ojos.

No te preocupes Naruto-kun, yo entendí bien cual es tu objetivo y quiero ser útil para mi Clan.-dijo Sara con determinación.

Queremos ser de utilidad y resurgir todo el esplendor del Imperio de Uzu.-dijo Karin levantando su puño.

Naruto sonrió con orgullo.-Escuchen a partir de ahora pasarán 6 años para ustedes pero su cuerpo no envejecerá.-dijo el rubio a lo que todas asintieron.-No me verán en 6 años así que les deseo suerte en su entrenamiento.-dijo con una sonrisa y las chicas comenzaron a entrar en el triángulo para luego perderse en el terreno y el triángulo se volvió con un rojo más espeso y no dejo ver lo que estaba dentro.

Bueno creo que es momento de ir a el Amegakure.-dijo nuestro rubio para comenzar a caminar hacia las orillas, luego de unos minuto por fin llegó y vió un sello escondido, el miro el sello con algo de dolor y solo sacudió la cabeza para luego pararse enzima de el, hizo unos sellos con la mano y desapareció de la isla.

**En El País de las Olas…**

Naruto apareció en el bosque del País de las Olas, estaba en medio del oscuro bosque y comenzó a caminar hacia el centro de la isla y vió con tristeza los alrededores y como el pueblo estaba bastante abandonado la maleza había invadido la Ciudad central todo estaba completamente desabitado las casas algunas pocas estaban en pie estaban abandonadas y en muy mal estado aunque la mayoría estaban destruidas.

Naruto con tristeza camino por en medio de la destruida y abandonada ciudad del País de las Olas, camino por 30 minutos hasta que llego a la orilla y vió el Puente del País de las Olas y comenzó a correr aumentando la velocidad cruzando rápidamente el Puente y unos 10 minutos después llego al Continente más específicamente al País del Fuego, corrió un poco alejándose de la Costa y estar en un campo abierto.

Creo que debería acampar aquí, mañana continuare.-dijo Naruto mientras sacaba un rollo e hizo una posición con las manos y apareció una carpa a la que el rubio se metió para descansar un poco, pero cuando cerró los ojos apareció en cierto lugar de su mente.

**En el Paisaje Mental de Naruto…**

Naruto abrió los ojos y vió el campo donde antes solía estar su inquilina Natsumi pero miro enfrente de el estaba cierto hombre que había conocido hace mucho tiempo.-Luego de tanto tiempo me visitas no Shinigami?.-dijo el rubio con algo de sorna al hombre que estaba enfrente de él.

**No me hables así mocoso, yo soy el Dios de la Muerte no tu amigo**.-Dijo el hombre con un tono a lo que el rubio solo negó con una sonrisa, Shinigami siempre actuaba así.

Si, por cierto ¿Hiciste el favor que te pedí hace unas noches?.-preguntó el rubio.

**Si, hace un rato Kushina debe haber tenía un "hermoso" sueño**.-dijo la deidad con una sonrisa algo escalofriante.-**Por cierto mocoso debemos hablar.**

Entonces dígame su excelencia, ¿A qué debo esta visita?.-dijo el rubio inclinándose cómicamente a la deidad enfrente de él.

**Mocoso, aún no has iniciado tu grandioso plan**.-dijo el Shinigami con una voz intranquila.

Ya te dije que primero debo reunir a todos los Uzumaki sobrevivientes y no es tan fácil, no te impacientes tu eres inmortal y yo puedo vivir mucho tiempo así que no tienes nada que perder.-dijo el Rubia mirando a Shinigami a los ojos.

**Repíteme ¿Cuál es tu famoso plan de conquista?**.-preguntó la deidad.

Mi plan es simple, primero reunir a todos los uzumaki comenzar la reconstrucción de Uzu y la repoblación con una técnica para revivir a loa "antiguos" pero para eso necesito más poder y luego de un año iniciar la Cuarta Gran Guerra Ninja.-dijo Naruto como si fuera lo más simple del mundo.

**¿No tienes un plan de antemano por si falla este?**.-preguntó el shinigami con la ceja levantada.

Oh claro que tengo uno, pero no creo usarlo yo lo lograre, mi plan no fallara.-dijo Naruto con una sonrisa entre de seguridad y arrogancia.

**Eso espero por que si no tendremos que conseguir a otro**.-dijo la deidad comenzando a desaparecer.

No me das miedo.-dijo el rubio molesto a lo que la deidad solo lo miró serio para desaparecer.

**En el mundo real…**

Naruto abrió los ojos, aún estaba de noche por lo que podía descansar un poco más.

**En algún lugar de Amegakure….**

Se ve que en una torre inmensa estaba un hombre de cabello rojo viendo con tranquilidad toda la Ciudad a su lado una mujer de cabello azul con la mirada tranquila y seria.

¿Cuál es el siguiente movimiento?.-preguntó la pelizaul.

Tenemos que comenzar a prepararnos para la invasión a Konoha y para eso debemos ir tras el Jinchuriki del Kyubi.-dijo el hombre del cabello rojo.

Dicen que es muy fuerte.-dijo la peliazul.

Yo soy un dios, Konan, el no puede contra un dios.-dijo el hombre pelirrojo para parpadear y mostrar el rinnegan.-comienza a desplegar a algunos ninjas para que comiencen la búsqueda por el norte y que los otros miembros de Akatsuki que también inicien la búsqueda.

Si, Nagato.-dijo Konan para comenzar a crear clones de papel que fueron a varias partes de Amegakure y otros salieron de la Ciudad y se perdieron en la lluvia.

Muy bien, pronto llegara el momento de comenzar nuestro planes.-dijo Nagato para mirar el cielo con una mirada de ambición pero con una mezcla de odio y dolor.

Todo lo que le hicieron a mi Clan, a mi familia en la Guerra, juró que me vengare y no dejaré a nadie con vida y los mataré a todos, sentirán como fue mi dolor.-dijo con una lagrima Nagato para saltar por la ventana que tenía delante de él.

**En algún lugar….**

Se ve un templo como este estaba completamente vacío el cielo era negro y la tierra blanca en un sarcófago en el centro del Templo un hombre abrió los ojos de color azul.-Llegó el momento.-dijo este para romper el sarcófago y levantarse.

**Bueno hasta aquí el capitulo de hoy espero que les haya gustado :D **


	7. Ideologías

**Holaa, aquí les traigo el siguiente capitulo de este fic, muchas gracias por 3,927 vistas :D y esos 41 reviews, gracias por todo el apoyo ****.**

**Respuestas:**

**CCSakuraforever: **Lo sabrán todavía dentro de un tiempo, solo te diré que tiene un papel fundamental XD

**Yoshuco: **Revelare algo, pero no mucho si no . ¿Cuál es el chiste? xD, lo sabrán en un tiempo quien es el tipo del sarcófago.

**REGIS MARK 5: **jajajajaja gracias, eso salió de improviso ya que originalmente no iba a estar pero al revisarlo se me ocurrió y decidí ponerlo.

**Colocolo4178: **bueno eso se vera en un momento por votos pero, por ahora solo lo puse para que vean como que planes puede tener naruto y lo de Tokua es la de Tokyo Ghoul xD solo que pelirroja.

**Capitulo 6: **Ideologías

Por fin estaba amaneciendo en el Continente Elemental la luz de la mañana estaba iluminando los oscuros bosques y en cierto campamento ya había un rubio despierto que estaba empacando sus cosas en los rollos que llevaba y comenzó a caminar.

Ya debe haber pasado el primer año para las chicas, es extraño pensar que en cuando salgan serna seguramente las mejores amigos.-dijo Naruto sonriendo y caminando por el bosque.

A ver debo estar a un día de Amegakure, debo ir corriendo así seguramente llegaré en la noche.-dijo el rubio para comenzar a poner bastante chakra en sus pies y comenzó a correr a velocidades insospechadas.

**Mientras tanto en Konoha…**

Un hombre de cabello rubio estaba caminando por las calles de Konoha hacia la torre del hokage, entró rápidamente por la oficina hasta que llegó al despacho del hokage y con gran sorpresa encontró al Hokage, Minato Namikaze dormido en el escritorio, este tuvo una gota en la nuca y fue acercándose despacio al rubio.

Emmm…hokage-sama, despierte hokage-sama.-dijo el rubio de cabello largo y de pronto Minato se despertó.-No Kushina-chan, prometo no volver a dejar el baño con suciedad‼‼.-gritó Minato asustado haciendo que el rubio delante de él se riera un poco.

Luego de que Minato se diera cuenta que no estaba solo se arreglo y se sentó bastante serio.-¿Qué desea Inoichi-san?.-preguntó Minato sentado tranquilamente.

Bueno Hokage-sama, vine por un informe de un equipo Anbu que estaba explorando la Costas del País del Fuego y detectaron una alteración espacio-tiempo que la compararon con su Hirashin no Jutsu.-dijo Inoichi a lo que Minato miró extrañado.

¿Es parecido?.-dijo Minato confundido.-Se supone que el Hirashin no Jutsu, es un jutsu prohibido de el Segundo Hokage, como puede haber algún jutsu parecido.

Si me disculpa Hokage-sama, solo quería reportarle eso.-dijo Inoichi se dispuso a salir pero Minato lo llamó.-Inoichi, me podrías decir si ¿fue en el Norte o el Sur?.-Inoichi cogió unos papeles de su bolsillo.

Fue en el Sur, cerca de la frontera con el País de la Lluvia.-dijo Inoichi para hacer una reverencia y salir por la puerta.

Minato se quedó pensando, era bastante preocupante todo lo que estaba pasando recientemente, primero el asunto con los Uzumaki y luego este ninja que había un Jutsu equivalente a su Hirashin no Jutsu.

Necesito relajarme un poco.-dijo Minato mientras dejaba todos los papeles debajo de su escritorio y salió de su oficina cerrándola con llave y fue hacia su casa.

Caminó por las calles durante unos minutos hasta que llegó al frente de su mansión y abriendo las rejas y las puertas entró a su hogar, feliz por que ayer había avanzado su trabajo lo suficiente como para poder pasar todo un día con su familia.

Dejo todas sus cosas de trabajó en su habitación en el segundo piso y fue hacia la azotea que estaba muy bien decorada y tenía algunas plantas en forma de jardín, en el borde derecho encontró a su esposa mirando la Aldea y sus hijas al parecer no estaban.

Kushina-chan.-dijo Minato acercándose a su esposa que volteó y fue abrazando a su esposo.-perdón por no volver ayer, es que tuve tanto trabajó que me quedé dormido, pero hoy podre estar todo el día con ustedes.

Kushina sonrió pero su sonrisa se fue desvaneciendo poco a poco, Minato sabía por que era la actitud de su mujer, la reciente supuesta aparición de su hijo le había afectado bastante además que ella juraba que lo había visto.

¿Por qué fui tan ciega?, ¿Por qué no le preste atención cuando pude hacerlo?.-dijo Kushina a su marido comenzando a llorar nuevamente.

Nos equivocamos, una de nuestras hijas era la de la profecía, pero esa no era excusa para dejas a Naruto abandonado.-dijo Minato abrazando a Kushina.-Debimos pensar mejor las cosas.

Ambos esposos se consolaban cuando de pronto una nube de humo apareció en la esquina de la azotea un hombre de edad avanzada de cabello canoso y unas marcas en la cara.

Jiraya-sensei.-dijo Minato sorprendido al ver al hombre enfrente de él.

Minato que gusto verte luego de tanto tiempo, Kushina sigues estando tan hermosa.-dijo el hombre ahora identificado como Jiraya, Kushina lo vió con los ojos llorosos negó con la cabeza y salió de la azotea, Jiraya le extraño eso, Kushina desde pequeña era casi imposible contar las veces que había llorado.

¿Qué pasó Minato?.-dijo Jiraya con un tono de voz de preocupación.

Es una larga historia sensei, me puede decir ¿A qué debo su visita?, que no lo he visto desde hace casi 1 año.-dijo Minato mirando a su antiguo maestro.

Es sobre la profecía, hace unos días fui a ver al Gran Sapo y me dijo que la profecía ha cambiado.-dijo Jiraya haciendo a Minato sorprenderse bastante, ¿no se supone que sus hijas eran las elegidas para traer la paz al mundo?.-Minato me puedes decir, ¿Cuál era la profecía que te dije hace años?.-le pidió el peliblanco.

Creo que era.-comenzó a decir minato mientras intentaba recordar.-

_Nacido de dos estrellas _

_Será llamado el próximo dios Shinobi_

_Su nombre será temido en todo el Mundo_

_Llevara a su familia al auge_

_Y llevara a la paz a todo el Planeta._

Terminó de hablar Minato y Jiraya asintió.-Pero ahora esta es la profecía lo cuál me intriga bastante.

_Nacido de dos estrellas_

_Fue despreciado por todos_

_Tuvo la tortura más grande siendo un niño_

_Ahora renacerá a una antigua civilización_

_Se encargara de enfrentar a un enemigo que nadie_

_Más podrá_

_El será el encargado de llevar la paz Global_

Luego de que Jiraya terminara de decir la nueva profecía se produjo un silencio incómodo, ninguno se atrevía a hablar, hasta que jiraya decidió hablar.-¿Sabes a que se debe este cambio o algo relacionado?.-preguntó el antiguo sensei del hokage.

Mientras que en la mente del Hokage estaba pasando bastante información.-(Dijo, "despreciado" y "Antigua Civilización", es demasiada coincidencia, junto con el misterioso "Liberador de Uzumaki" y que su esposa asegure que su hijo esta vivo).-pero el rubio fue sacado de sus pensamientos por que Jiraya le estaba llamando.

¿Qué te pasa Minato?.-dijo Jiraya confundido por la actitud de su pupilo.

Creo que tengo una idea de por qué la profecía cambio.-dijo Minato a lo que Jiraya se sorprendió un poco y asintió preparado para la explicación de Minato.

**Mientras tanto con Naruto…**

Nuestro héroe rubio seguía corriendo a una gran velocidad ya el clima estaba variando y se estaba volviendo más frió hasta que vió a lo lejos como la Lluvia estaba bastante vigente y aumentó más la velocidad, luego de unos minutos por fin pasó la frontera del País del Fuego y cruzó al País de la Lluvia, obviamente haciendo honor a su nombre la Lluvia comenzó a caer con mucha intensidad y veía como el terreno era rocoso y solo con algunos árboles, Naruto se concentró y sintió que por el oeste había una gran cantidad de Chakra.-Ahí debe estar Nagato.-dijo Naruto con una sonrisa y comenzó a caminar para no llegar cansado ya que no sentía la Ciudad muy lejos.

Los paisajes eran bastante lúgubres y la Lluvia lo había bañado, pero de pronto sintió como un inmenso chakra se acercaba rápidamente hacia el y vió como unos papeles se dirigían hacia el y no los esquivó tarde vió que eran papeles bomba.-(Mierda).-pensó mientras saltaba y se cubría los papeles que eran como 30 o 40 explotaron destrozándole un poco la ropa.

¿Quién mierda?.-dijo Naruto cuando vió que enfrente de él estaba una mujer con una túnica negra con nubes rojas y era una peliazul.

¿Quién y que haces aquí?.-preguntó la mujer.

Naruto la miró, seguramente era una aliada de Nagato y tenía que llegar a él y lo conveniente sería sin pelear.-Vengo a buscar a Nagato Uzumaki y necesito hablar con el.-dijo el rubio a lo que la pelizaul lo miró con desconfianza.

(Este tipo conoce el apellido de Nagato, el sabe algo).-pensó la pelizaul mientras observaba al rubio de pies a cabeza.-¿Cuál es tu nombre?.

Yo me llamo Naruto Uzumaki.-dijo nuestro rubio , la pelizaul abrió los ojos.-(El mismo apellido de Nagato, el es del Clan Uzumaki).-pensó sorprendida la peliazul.-(Pero Nagato y yo tenemos un plan no podemos dejar que nadie interfiera).

¿Cómo te llamas?.-preguntó Naruto a la peliazul.

Mi nombre es Konan y es lo último que oirás.-dijo la ahora identificada como Konan y fue rápidamente contra Naruto intentándole dar un golpe pero naruto lo esquivó.

No quiero pelear contigo, solo necesito hablar con Nagato.-dijo Naruto mirando a Konan a los ojos.

No permitiré que pases y veas a Nagato.-dijo Konan mientras lanzaba algunos shuriken de papel a naruto este los esquivó y saltó hacia atrás y Konan aprovechó para formar alas de papel e ir contra naruto, volando agarro a el rubio y alzó para luego lanzarlo contra el suelo con muchos sellos explosivos comenzaron a explotar y Naruto tuvo hacer unos sellos.-**Futon: Sufia (**Elemento Viento: Esfera).-dijo Naruto y una esfera de aire se formó alrededor de el evitando que siguiera cayendo y evitó los explosiones.

(Esto técnica significa que posee Futon, esa técnica es muy parecida a la el Tsuchikage eso significa que puede volar).-pensó Konan mientras observaba al rubio.

(No me gusta usar esta técnica disminuye mucho mi campo de detección de Chakra).-pensó el rubio comenzando a hacer sellos.-(Ese jutsu de papel significa que luchar a corta distancia es desventajoso, tengo que atacarla seguido para que no pueda darme con sus papeles, si la derroto llegare hasta donde Nagato).-terminó de pensar el rubio mientras formaba sellos con sus manos.

Konan fue otra vez contra el, formó en sus manos una espada de papel e intento atravesar la espera, naruto la esquivó.-**Suiton: Tsunami **(Elemento Agua: Tsunami).-dijo Naruto mientras las gotas de agua se comenzaron a juntar rápidamente y fueron contra Konan esta se sorprendió bastante por esta técnica, ella batió su espada hacia la gal "ola" y la pudo partir a la mitad.

Apuntó su mano hacia Naruto y cientos de papeles fueron contra el, naruto intento esquivarlos volando por todo lado pero estos le seguían.-**Yoton: Jigoku **(Elemento Lava: infierno).-dijo Naruto y de su boca salieron varias bolas de lava hacia los papeles que los quemó a todos y solo algunos explotaron sin causar daño en el rubio.

(Mierda este tipo tiene Yoton ¿Cuántas afinidades tiene?).-se preguntó Konan mientras iba a por el rubio cara a cara.

Naruto, esquivó a Konan dos veces y formó un sello con la mano.-**Suiton: Oku-do **(Elemento Agua: Millón de Grados).-dijo Naruto y de el piso comenzaron a salir unas especies de geiser de agua completamente caliente uno de los geiser le cayó a Konan en el brazo.-ahhhg.-gritó Konan al sentir como su brazo se quemaba, Naruto aprovecho ese descuido para acercarse volando y le dio unos golpes causando que las alas de Konan se desarmaran.-**Doton: Hama **(Elemento Tierra: Martillo).-dijo Naruto formando un sello mientras que una gran pared se levando en la tierra Konan intento volver a formar sus alas pero la pared amenazó caer enzima de ella por lo que tuvo que esquivarla.-(No me queda mucho chakra, para transformarme, ¿Cómo es posible?).-pensó Konan alarmada.

Naruto fue contra ella disolviendo su esfera en el aire y desenfundado su espada de su funda.-Seguro te preguntaras, ¿Por qué no tienes mucho chakra?.-preguntó Naruto con una sonrisa.

Este desapareció y reapareció detrás de ella dándole un golpe en la espalda mandándola contra una roca haciendo atravesarla causándole varias heridas.-Te lo explicaré, cuando intentaste golpearme con tu espada te rose con mi dedo dejando parte de mi chakra en tu cuerpo que se encargó de drenar tu chakra lentamente por lo que no te diste cuenta.-dijo el rubio.

Te advertí que no quería pelear contigo, si peleo me desquició y puedo matarte.-dijo Naruto mientras corría hacia ella batiendo su espada y haciéndole una herida en su pecho rompiendo la bata revelando que Konan estaba con una chaqueta ninja y unos shorts.

Konan estaba perdiendo sangre, pero intento pararse para contraatacar pero Naruto enfundó su espada y le dio un golpe en el estómago y otro en la cara, le dio una patada en el pecho y un último golpe en su cara dejando a Konan inconsciente y con la nariz rota saliendo sangre.

Naruto la miró.-Te mataría pero seguro eres importante para el, así que considérate con suerte.-dijo Naruto cargando a Konan y comenzó a caminar nuevamente, su ropa estaba algo destrozada por la batalla.

El rubio siguió caminando por unos 10 minutos por toda la zona, la lluvia seguía cubriendo a ambos personajes, por fin estaban cerca de la Aldea de la Lluvia cuando estaba a punto de llegar a un Kilometro apareció unas 8 figuras delante de el.

Todas tenían el cabello de color naranja, excepto uno que tenía el cabello rojo.-¿Quién eres tu?.-preguntó el de cabello rojo.

(Te encontré).-pensó Naruto.-Creo que ella es tu amiga.-dijo Naruto poniendo el cuerpo de Konan en el piso, el pelirrojo vió con sorpresa como Konan estaba inconsciente.

¿Cómo es que la derrotaste?.-dijo el hombre pelirrojo mirando a el rubio fijamente.

No me dejó llegar hasta ti Nagato.-dijo Naruto, el ahora identificado como Nagato lo miró con desconfianza, ¿Cómo es que este sujeto sabía su nombre?.

¿Cuál es tu nombre?.-preguntó el ahora identificado como Nagato a el rubio.

Mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki.-dijo el rubio a lo que Nagato abrió los ojos bastante sorprendido "Uzumaki".

¿Uzumaki?.-dijo confundido Nagato.

Sí, soy de tu mismo Clan.-dijo Naruto mirando con una sonrisa a Nagato.

¿A que has venido aquí?.-preguntó Nagato.

He venido a llevarte conmigo, estoy reclutando a todos los sobrevivientes del Clan Uzumaki y llevarlos a casa.-dijo Naruto haciendo que Nagato frunciera el ceño.

¿A reclutarnos?.-dijo seriamente Nagato.

Sí, hace poco he decidido que voy a renacer el "Imperio de Uzu", pero para eso necesito a todos los Uzumakis restantes.-dijo Naruto mirando seriamente a Nagato.

Tú, ¿Quieres renacer el Imperio de Uzu?.-dijo Nagato, mirando a Naruto.-¿Eso no generaría mas guerras?.

Sí, pero sería la última gran guerra, no volveríamos a sufrir un conflicto armado con todo el continente unificado bajó el régimen uzumaki.-dijo Naruto pero Nagato lo miró molesto.

Tú quieres iniciar un conflicto armado que llevará al mundo a más sufrimiento y muerte.-dijo Nagato molesto encarando a Naruto.

Y, supongo que tú tienes un plan mejor.-dijo Naruto mirando a Nagato desafiándolo.

Yo hare que todo el mundo comprenda el sufrimiento, si todos lo comprenden no habrán mas guerras y estarán bajo mi régimen.-dijo Nagato mirando hacia uno de los cuerpos que estaban a su lado, era el más alto y el que desprendía mas chakra, este cuerpo se acercó a Konan y la cargó llevándosela.

Y dime, ¿Acaso la gente dejara que tu la hagas sufrir?, tendrías que someterlos a la fuerza y eso es una guerra también pero al final se revelarían si los haces sufrir eso significa otra guerra para derrocarte y nunca tendría fin.-dijo Naruto haciendo que Nagato lo mirase, el sabía el falló en su plan, pero se aseguraría que ese fallo no le interfiriese.

Ese falló no se realizara, todos sabrán lo que es el sufrimiento de la guerra, no querrán revelarse.-dijo Nagato de manera desafiante.

Ellos lo harán en cambio si cambias el régimen a uno mejor no tendrán razones para revelarse.-dijo Naruto con una sonrisa.

Si tu me acompañas encontraremos la verdadera paz.-dijo Naruto extendiendo su mano.

Nagato la miró pero volvió a mirar a Naruto y solo negó.-No puedo seguir a alguien que es más débil que yo.-dijo Nagato con una voz de arrogancia.

Jejej, bueno hagamos un trato, si yo te venzo en una batalla te unirás a mi también con todos tus subordinados y me ayudaras, si me vences te juró que te dejaré tranquilo.-dijo Naruto.

Nagato lo miró con una sonrisa.-No puedes enfrentarte a un Dios.-dijo Nagato mientras que todos los demás cuerpos se ponían alrededor de el.

Todos los cuerpos comenzaron a atacar a Naruto al mismo tiempo, este desenfundó su espada y esquivó a una gran velocidad los ataques de los "compañeros" de nagato, uno de ellos intento atravesarlo con un Kunai, pero Naruto lo bloqueó, le dio una patada al tipo más gordo.

¿Quiénes son ellos?.-se preguntó Naruto esquivando más patadas.

Ellos son mis Cinco caminos del Dolor, los controlo y los puedo utilizar a mi voluntad.-dijo Nagato mientras los cinco cuerpos.-son los Caminos de Deva, Animal, Preta, Humano, Asura y Naraka.

Naruto los miró e hizo unas señas con las manos.-(Tengo que eliminarlos).-pensó Naruto.-**Chi kuron (**Clones de Sangre).-dijo el rubio y de sus manos salieron cuatro manchas de sangre y se formaron cuatro Naruto más.

Comenzemos.-dijeron todos los naruto y cada uno se fue contra un camino.

Uno de los rubios fue contra el Camino Animal y comenzaron a luchar, el camino hizo unos sellos e invoco a unos perros con varias cabezas, el rubio miró esto con sorpresa.-Necesito matar a este.-dijo el rubio haciendo unos sellos.-**Doton: Shin'en **(Elemento Tierra: Abismo).-dijo Naruto mientras que debajo de la criatura se abría un enorme hueco, la criatura salto y el rubio hizo otro sello.-**Suiton: Taki (**Elemento Agua: Cascada).-dijo el rubio y la invocación se mojó de agua.

**Raiton: Denki hirateuchi **(Elemento Rayo: Palmada Eléctrica).-dijo el rubio y toco a la empapada invocación haciendo que la invocación comenzara a gritar de dolor y desapareciera.

El rubio comenzó a perseguir al Camino Animal y este intento hacer otra invocación, pero el rubio lanzó un Kunai envuelto con llamas que le travesó la mano.-**Meiton: Kangoku **(Elemento Oscuridad: Cárcel).-dijo el rubio y un enorme portal que se tragó al cuerpo del Camino Animal, el rubio cayó con la respiración entre cortada.-(El Meiton siempre me deja con poco chakra).

Mientras que con el otro rubio este estaba luchando con el camino Humano este estaba esquivando rápidamente todos los intento de el Camino humano de atraparlo.-** Raiton: Denki hirateuchi **(Elemento Rayo: Palmada Eléctrica).-dijo el rubio y su mano se electrifico el desapareció de la vista y reapareció detrás del Camino Humano y le puso la mano en su cabeza electrocutándolo y destruyéndolo su cerebro.-Adoro los Jutsus Raiton con mucho chakra son tan efectivos.-terminó de decir ese rubio.

Por otro lado el rubio original estaba luchando contra el Camino de Deva y Preta.-Sabes Nagato nunca pensé que usaras a Yahiko para esto.-dijo Naruto mientras esquivaba un golpe del Camino de Deva.

Nagato que estaba parado concentrado en controlar a sus caminos lo miró con ira a Naruto.-¿¡Cómo te atreves a mencionar a Yahiko!?.-gritó Nagato furioso llendo el mismo contra el Naruto original este sonrió, era lo que quería.

Dos clones del rubio fueron detrás de cada camino que se quedaron parados unos segundos y a uno le clavó un Kunai en el cuello pero al Camino de Deva solo le puso la palma eléctrica en la espalda y cayó inconsciente.

Nagato ambos sabemos que tienes que dejar de controlar a tus Caminos para usar tu máximo poder.-dijo naruto sonriendo, Nagato le intento clavar un kunai este lo esquivo, Naruto le intento golpear pero Nagato levanto su mano.-**Shira tensei.-**dijo Nagato lanzando a Naruto contra una pared, este fue contra el y le dio un golpe en el estomago.-AHHH.-gritó Naruto al sentir su estómago ser golpeado con esa fuerza.-**Bansho Ten'in**.-dijo Nagato haciendo a Naruto volver contra el y le clavó un Kunai en su pierna, Naruto le intento dar un golpe pero solo lo rozó, Nagato le dio un golpe con su rodilla y después una patada.

Mierda.-dijo Naruto mientras comenzaba a concentrar chakra en sus ojos.-(No quería usarlo pero no tengo opción si quiero hacer esto rápido).-pensó el rubio.

Abrió los ojos mostrando el mismo doujutsu que Nagato, este al ver sus mismos ojos en naruto se sorprendió bastante.-no..no puede ser.-dijo Nagato al ver el Rinnegan en los ojos de Naruto.

**Shira Tensei**.-dijo Naruto apuntando contra Nagato.

**Shira tensei**.-dijo Nagato y ambas técnicas chocaron provocando un gran cráter.

Estos ojos multiplican mis habilidades.-dijo Naruto apareciendo detrás de el y le dio un golpe con su palma envuelta en fuego.

Maldito‼.-gritó Nagato pero Naruto ya estaba en otro lugar.-**Bansho Ten'in**.-dijo Naruto y Nagato fue atraído hacia el, Nagato intento liberarse.-**Katon: Raika **(Elemento Fuego: Rayo de fuego).-dijo naruto mientras nagato iba hacia el y de su boca disparó un rayo de fuego cayendo en Nagato en su pecho.-AHHHHH.-gritó el pelirrojo al sentir el fuego contra su piel.

Nagato cayó en el piso y uno de los Clones de Naruto apareció detrás de él y le dio una patada en la espalda mandándolo contra una roca.

Esto acaba AHORA‼.-gritó Nagato concentrando Chakra en sus manos y la apuntó contra el Naruto original.-**Shira Tensei Shoto** (Juicio Divino Elemental).-dijo Nagato y una energía salió de su mano pero esta estaba envuelta en fuego y fue contra Naruto.

**Inazuma Genso **(Rayo Elemental).-dijo Naruto y de sus manos salieron un rayo de color algo parecido al rojo fuerte pero con un centro negro, ambos ataque chocaron y luchaban por avanzar, pero el ataque de Naruto se comenzó a comer al de Nagato.-NO NOO.-gritaba el pelirrojo al ver que tu ataque estaba perdiendo terreno hasta que se lo comió y también a Nagato, provocando una enorme explosión y luego de unos segundos la tierra se disipó mostrando a Naruto con la respiración agitada y Nagato en el piso bastante herido.

Pasaron unos minutos en silencio, los otros dos caminos restantes estaban tirados en el piso inertes, Nagato los había desactivado para tener mas chakra en la batalla, el pelirrojo miró al rubio.-Me derrotaste a mí a un dios, si eres digno de seguirte, yo seré tu mano derecha y te ayudaré en todo lo que pueda.-dijo Nagato haciendo a Naruto sonreír.

Bien, por ahora debemos descansar, tenemos que estar bien para ir a Uzu.-dijo Naruto sonriendo y ayudando a Nagato a pararse y ambos caminaron hacia el pueblo, un clon de Naruto levantó el cuerpo de Yahiko y comenzó a seguir a el Naruto original con nagato hacia la Aldea de la Lluvia.

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado este capitulo más de 3,000 palabras xD**Narutopor ahora debemos descansar, tenemos que estar bien para ir a Uzu.-dijodos en el piso inertesgolpear pero Nagato levanto sdedeeee


	8. Tomando decisiones-I Reunion Uzuamki

**Hola chicos aquí estoy de nuevo con otro capitulo de este fic, gracias por todo el apoyo :D.**

**Respuestas: **

**CCSakuraforever: **pronto lo sabrás xD, me alegra que te haya gustado.

**REGIS MARK 5: **muchas gracias :D.

**Gjr20900: **Muchas gracias, aquí tienes la continuación :D

**Furstand: **Gracias, me alegra bastante q ye gustara, pero tranquilo no es obligación poner reviews pero siempre da motivación un review.

**Caballerooscuro117: **enserio ya lo sabes?, bueno espero que no lo comentes que es spoiler xD, lo de Konan y Yahiko lo pondré a votación y lo de los "Caídos" y "Antiguos" será revelando poco a poco.

**Guest: **jajaja me alegro men, ese era el objetivo xD.

**Nota del Autor: **si alguno leyó el Prólogo de "La Espiral del Ying y el Yang" y vió que lo he eliminado es que decidí que cuando termine el primer Arco de esta historia la pondré en pausa e iniciare con el primer Arco de el Fic mencionado.

**Capitulo 7: **Tomando una Decisión-I Reunión del Clan Uzumaki

Nos encontramos en la Aldea Oculta de la Lluvia, la lluvia inexplicablemente había parado y el cielo estaba despejado como pocas veces estaba, los Aldeanas estaban en las fabricas procesando los metales para exportarlos a otras naciones.

En la torre más grande estaba cierto rubio mirando el panorama de toda la Aldea, Nagato, Konan y el cuerpo de Yahiko estaban cada uno en una cama diferente y de pronto Nagato abrió los ojos.-ahhhg.-dijo mientras se levantaba.

Tranquilo, cure la mayoría de tus heridas de la batalla y solo te quedan uno que otro moretón.-dijo Naruto mientras dejaba de ver el balcón y entraba al interior de la torre, el interior estaba con un piso alfombrado y las paredes eran de metal, el ambiente era frío y las luces no ayudaban por que eran de un color apagado.

Gracias Naruto.-dijo Nagato mientras se paraba y veía a Konan que estaba durmiendo y vió el cuerpo de Yahiko, volteó la mirada por que era bastante doloroso.

¿Por qué trajiste el cuerpo de Yahiko?.-preguntó Nagato con la voz resentida.

Tengo una recompensa para ti luego de una batalla que no tenía en bastante tiempo.-dijo Naruto haciendo que Nagato lo mirara confundido.-Cuando volvemos a la aldea comprenderás.

Espera, no puedo irme ¿Con quién voy a dejar la Aldea?.-dijo Nagato haciendo a Naruto sonreír.

¿Crees que no había pensado en ese detalle?.-preguntó Naruto haciendo unos sellos con su mano.-**Mokuton: Seimei kuron **(Elemento Madera: Clon de Vida).-dijo el rubio y del piso salieron dos cuerpos hechos de madera.

¿¡También posees Mokuton!?.-dijo alarmado Nagato al ver la técnica del rubio, este no le hizo caso y señalo el clon.-¿Qué es esto?.-preguntó el pelirrojo al ver a los cuerpos que parecían neutrales, mas que nada maniquíes.

Pon tu sangre y lo verás.-dijo Naruto, Nagato hizo lo que le dijo el rubio y apretó su mano e hizo caer una gota de sangre sobre uno de los "maniquíes" de madera y este se comenzó a transformar hasta que tomó forma de Nagato, este se sorprendió.

Este es un "Clon de Vida" todo el ADN que toque su superficie hará que se transforme en el perteneciente del ADN.-dijo Naruto haciendo que Nagato sonriera sorprendido, pero bastante complacido.

Pero Naruto agarró a Konan y le sacó una pequeña gota de sangre con un Kunai del dedo y la puso en el segundo Clon que ocurrió el mismo proceso.-Ellos se encargaran que no levantes dudas en nadie, creo que todo esta listo para irnos.-dijo el rubio.

Espera primero voy a decirles a los demás Akatsuki que reúnan en Uzu.-dijo Nagato formando cinco clones de sombra y salieron por la ventana.-Listo creo que todo está listo.

Nagato cargó a Yahiko y Naruto a Konan, Nagato puso su mano en el hombro de Naruto y ambos desaparecieron dejando a los Clones ahí que se comenzaron a comportar como si fueran personas normales.

**En Uzu…**

Naruto y los demás aparecieron en la zona de sellos Nagato vió todo y sonrió, ese era el hogar de sus padres.-Vamos por aquí.-dijo Naruto mientras caminaba hacia su casa, este vió la casa de Naruto bastante impresionado más cuando entró y todo era bastante acomodado y bonito, pero algo que le pareció extraño era el extraño triángulo rojo que estaba a unos cientos de metros.

Por aquí.-dijo Naruto dejando a Konan en un sillón y Nagato puso el cuerpo de Yahiko en otro sillón.

Naruto ¿Qué es ese gran triángulo?.-preguntó Nagato apoyándose en una pared.

Ese es un campo de fuerza Nagato, ahí estan entrenando los demás miembros del Clan Uzumaki 1 día es igual a 1 año de entrenamiento, ahora deben llevar casi 3 años.-dijo Naruto sorprendiendo nuevamente a Nagato, este uzumaki estaba lleno de sorpresa.

Y?, dime ¿Cuál era esa recompensa?.-dijo Nagato a Naruto que solo sonrió.

Coge a Yahiko y sígueme.-dijo Naruto a lo que Nagato asintió e hizo lo que le dijo el rubio, ambos salieron de la casa hacia una zona que estaba a unos 200 metros de la casa, Naruto hizo unos sellos con las manos rápidamente y puso su palma en el piso y apareció un sello que tenía 7 metros de diámetro.-Pon el cuerpo de Yahiko en el centro.-Nagato así lo hizo y se alejo al lado de Naruto.

¿Recuerdas nuestra habilidad el **Gedo Rinne Tensei no Jutsu**?.-preguntó el rubio haciendo que el pelirrojo asintiera.-Bueno hace unos años descubrí una manera de revivir personas sin que el autor del Jutsu muriera pero se necesitan 3 sacrificios humanos.

Naruto hizo unos movimientos de manos y aparecieron 3 clones de sangre a su lado y ambos se pusieron enzima de tres círculos dentro del mismo sello.-**Yomigaeri **(Resurrección).-dijo Naruto cerrando sus manos y el sello comenzó a brillar, unas especies de sombras se pusieron sobre los Clones de Sangre y se los llevaron, haciéndolos desaparecer y apareció una luz enfrente de ellos y apareció el "Shinigami", Naruto miró sonriendo al Shinigami que este no dio muestra de emoción en su rostro y tres manos salieron de el que se llevaron los cuerpos y una Cuarta mano apareció con una especie de esfera celeste y la puso dentro del cuerpo de Yahiko luego de eso, un inmenso brillo apareció obligando a ambos a voltear la cara y luego de eso todo desapareció, solo estaba el cuerpo de Yahiko.

Nagato miró confundido a Naruto.-¿Qué fue todo eso?.-Naruto solo sonrió de lado.-anda a verlo tu mismo.-dijo Naruto y Nagato fue corriendo al lado de Yahiko vió con sorpresa como el pecho de Yahiko subía y bajaba, era algo imposible, estaba respirando, el estaba VIVO.

Esta es mi recompensa por unirte a mí, decidiste bien Nagato Uzumaki, Yahiko esta nuevamente vivo, los dejo solos.-dijo Naruto para luego desaparecer en el aire dejando a Nagato llorando de felicidad por ver a su amigo de la infancia vivo.

Naruto dejo a ambos y fue a su casa entrando y llendo a la cocina para comenzar a preparar un Ramen ya que tenía MUCHA hambre, sacó de su bolsillo un papel donde tachó el nombre de "Nagato" y "Sasori".-La próxima creo que serás tú Tayuya, es hora de volverte a ver Oronchimaru.-dijo el rubio con una sonrisa sádica.

**Mientras tanto en Kumo….**

Se ve que en los edificios enzima de las montañas estaban los ninjas de Kumo vigilando todo el perímetro, en la torre más alta se encontraba el Raikage "A" que estaba firmando papeles y tenía una cara de preocupación.

De pronto un joven de cabello blanco y piel morena entró por la puerta del Raikage.-Raikage-sama ¿me mandó a llamar?.-dijo el recién llegado a la sala.

Si Darui, necesito que me hagas un favor.-dijo A mientras dejaba los papeles y se sentaba de manera recta.-¿Tú conocías bien a Karui?.

Darui se sorprendió por la pregunta o sea el si la conocía y era su amiga más nunca el Raikage la había mencionado para algo importante.

Si Raikage-sama si la conocía, no muy bien pero si, ¿Por qué la pregunta?.-dijo Darui intrigado por las palabras de su superior.

Es por la reciente desaparición de la "Tercera Expedición" a Uzu y enzima la desaparición de Karui.-dijo A, sorprendiendo a Darui, no tenía el conocimiento de la desaparición de la Tercera Expedición.-pero, ¿Karui no desapareció cuando fue de misión?.-dijo Darui.

No, ella fue a ver que pasaba con la Tercera Expedición, pero eso fue hace días y no ha regresado.-dijo A, mientras se paraba y se iba a mirar a las grandes ventanas enfrente de él.-Te diré una información Clase-SSS, el verdadero nombre de Karui era Karui Uzumaki.-Darui se sorprendió bastante no tenía ni idea de que Karui descendiera de ese Clan tan temido, tan poderoso y tan numeroso, pero vió al Raikage preocupado.

¿Qué es lo que le preocupa exactamente?.-preguntó Darui mirando a su superior.

Ella es una de las pocas sobrevivientes de el Clan por lo que comprenderás que e sumamente peligrosa si se entera de su verdadero origen, ella comenzó a actuar extraño después de la "Noche del Rayo triste" y tuve sospechas y ahora que se fue sin dar mas que un simple aviso tengo la sospecha de que averiguó su origen por lo que la convierte en una amenaza potencial para Kumo y tu deber como Shinobi es encargarte de la seguridad de la Aldea.-dijo A, haciendo a Darui imaginarse de lo que iba a ser la petición de su superior.

Tienes que ir a asesinar a Karui Uzumaki, nadie debe enterarse es una misión Clase-SSS, ve.-dijo A haciendo a Darui asentir y salir por la puerta bastante sorprendido por la misión que le acaban de encomendar pero también estaba algo triste, tendría que eliminar a su amiga, pero era por el bien de la aldea, tenía que hacerlo.

Salió del lugar para comenzar a caminar por los puentes hasta que vio a su compañero "C" que estaba caminando tranquilamente.-Oye C.-dijo Darui pasándole la voz a su amigo.

Hola Darui.-dijo C mientras se acercaba a el y le daba la mano.

Oí que Raikage-sama te había llamado, ¿Para qué era?.-preguntó C con el tono de voz curioso.

No era nada importate C.-dijo Darui en un tono entre aburrido e indiferente.-Oye, ¿Tú recuerdas la "Noche del Rayo triste"? ya que el Raikage lo menciono pero sinceramente no me acordé del ataque en si directamente.

Sí, bueno no me sorprende que tú no, estabas de misión ocurrió hace com años no recuerdo bien, pero un desconocido guerrero ingreso a la aldea y comenzó a atacarnos, nadie puso con el ni siquiera Bee, fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para detenerlo pero destruyó gran parte de la Aldea y solo hubo una persona que pudo detener al guerrero.-dijo C mientras miraba al cielo por el recuerdo de los gritos de la Aldea, los daos sobre el ataque fueron considerados secretos rango-SS.

¿Quién?.-preguntó Darui, C lo miró dudando en decirle ya que le dijeron que no dijera absolutamente nada luego de que "ella" perdiera la memoria del ataque, pero si el raikage se lo había mencionado era por algo.

Karui.-dijo C

**Mientras tanto en Uzu…**

Nagato estaba dentro del casa del rubio Uzumaki veía como su amigo Yahiko estaba dormido mientras que Konan seguía dormida, este miró a Naruto que llevaba como el 29avo vaso de ramen.-Oye Naruto ¿Por qué Konan lleva tanto tiempo dormida?.-preguntó el pelirrojo.

Cuando peleamos ella y yo le drené mucho Chakra más de lo que debería haber hecho, por lo que seguro despertara dentro de unos minutos.-dijo alegre el rubio cuando de pronto Yahiko comenzó a mover los ojos y los abrió.

Vió a un lado y a otro en donde se encontraba vió que a su lado estaba Nagato igual a como el recordaba ese día cuando el ¿Se suicidó?, espera si el había muerto ¿Cómo es que está vivo?, movió sus manos y las vió en perfecto estado se movió se sentía con bastante energías.-YAHIKO.-gritó el pelirrojo y fue para abrazarlo.-estas vivo maldito infeliz.

El pelinaranja no sabía que hacer y luego vió al rubio que con una sonrisa estaba enfrente de el.-Ya déjame Nagato-Teme, no me digas que te volviste gay.-dijo Yahiko con una sonrisa haciendo que Nagato solo le saliera una vena en la frente.

Luego de que Yahiko se tranquilizara.-¿Quién eres tú?.-preguntó Yahiko al rubio delante de él.

Mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki.-dijo el rubio con la boca llena de ramen.

Yahiko se sorprendió "Uzumaki" o sea era del mismo Clan de Nagato, miró a su amigo en busca de respuestas.-Sí, el es de mi clan, ahora nos encontramos en la antigua Uzushiogakure.-dijo el pelirrojo con una sonrisa sorprendiendo a su amigo.

Supongo que tienes muchas preguntas.-dijo el rubio ya tragando el ramen que tenía en la boca y acabando el ultimo tazón de ramen.-Sí, primeramente ¿Cómo es que estoy vivo?, yo recuerdo haberme suicidado.-dijo el pelinaranja.

Bueno, es fácil de explicar, yo te reviví.-dijo Naruto sonriendo haciendo que Yahiko lo mirara con desconfianza.-Te preguntaras ¿Cómo es que sigo vivo?, simple encontré hace tiempo una antigua técnica uzumaki de resurrección y como recompensa a Nagato de unirse a mi, te reviví.

Yahiko miró a Nagato con sorpresa.-¿Tú te uniste al chico? Y nuestro sueño, y ¿Akatsuki?.-dijo entre confuso y molesto Yahiko.

Tuve que hacerlo, el me derrotó en batalla.-dijo Nagato haciendo que Yahiko volviera a poner una cara de sorpresa, el conocía bien a Nagato y también su poder, ¿el rubio derrotó a su amigo?, era más poderoso de lo que parecía.-no te preocupes el tiene un plan mejor que el nuestro y ahora Amegakure está en paz.

Yahiko decidió confiar en la palabra del pelirrojo y miró a la cama, donde se encontraba Konan y sonrió con nostalgia esos momentos con sus amigos.-Ahora el resto de Akatsuki debe estar viniendo, deben llegar mañana.-terminó de hablar el pelirrojo.

Pero de pronto la pelizaul que estaba dormida comenzó a despertar.-Nagato…?.-dijo ella tomando su cabeza y veía borroso todo, pero cuando se le aclaró la vista vió al rubio enfrente de ella, frunció el ceño pero vió a Nagato a su lado sonriendo y a su otro había un pelinaranja, que le resultaba familiar espera el era igual a….no…no podía ser.

Konan comenzó a botar lágrimas por los ojos.-Ya….Yahiko…eres tú.-dijo Konan con lagrimas saliendo de sus ojos, Yahiko lo único que hizo fue abrir los brazos y la peliazul fue corriendo y de un saltó le abrazó bastante fuerte llorando.-Eres tú realmente eres tú‼.-decía abrazando a su amigo.

Si Konan-chan soy yo, no te dejaría sola.-dijo Yahiko abrazándola fuertemente.-¿C-cómo es posible yo te vi morir?.-dijo Konan ya separándose de el.

Agradécele a Naruto.-dijeron Nagato y Yahiko al mismo tiempo.

Konan vió al rubio y a sus amigos con confusión, hasta donde ella recordaba el había sido el que la había derrotado y herido, ambos akatsuki le comenzaron a explicar todo lo que había pasado a Konan que tuvo varias reacciones al principio sorpresa, luego miedo y al final tuvo un rostro de agradecimiento y felicidad.

Vió al rubio acercándosele y le dio un beso en la mejilla y lo abrazó.-Gracias!, gracias por devolverme a mi amigo, por esto yo también te seguiré a donde sea.-dijo la pelizaul a lo que el rubio solo sonrió y le dio unas palmadas en la espalda.

Tengo algo que decirles.-dijo Naruto a los recién despertados.

¿Es importante?.-dijo Konan

Sí, escúchenme atentamente sobre mi plan y ustedes son libres de ayudarme o de dejar la isla.-dijo Naruto mirando al pelinaranja y la pelizaul que lo escucharon con atención.

Por los próximos 30 minutos Naruto les estuvo explicando cuál era su plan de conquista, su sueño de resurgir el Imperio de Uzu y volver a la gloria a su Clan, cada detalle de los dijo y todas las posibilidades, ambos lo miraron escuchando atentamente cada palabra del rubio, luego de que Naruto terminó un silencio se suspenso invadió la habitación, luego de unos 3 minutos ambos miraron al rubio.

Tú, me devolviste la vida, me diste una segunda oportunidad de vivir, te estaré eternamente agradecido, yo te seguiré a donde sea.-dijo Yahiko poniendo su mano en el hombro del rubio.

Tú me devolviste a mi hermano, a mi mejor amigo, yo también te seguiré.-dijo Konan con una sonrisa, haciendo al rubio sonreír satisfecho.

Bien, me alegro poder contar con ustedes.-dijo Naruto, parandose y estirándose.-Ahora síganme.

Los cuatro salieron de la casa del rubio y fueron enfrente del gran campo de fuerza rojo.-Escuchen ahora no hay tiempo para explicarles que es esto.-dijo el rubio a los nuevos haciéndolos asentir.-Vamos a entrar ahí encontraremos a los demás Uzumakis sobrevivientes tenemos que conversar algo.

Todos asintieron aunque los nuevos se sorprendieron.-(Aún hay mas uzumakis).-pensaron Konan y Yahiko.

Naruto hizo dos movimientos de mano y el color del campo se volvió menos denso hasta que se veía lo que había dentro, se sorprendieron al ver bastantes plantas y parecía otro mundo.-Pasen.-dijo el rubio y todos entraron.

El lugar estaba lleno de maleza y uno que otro árbol no muy grande, comenzaron a caminar un poco, el lugar por dentro se vía completamente inmenso, estuvieron alrededor de 6 minutos caminando hasta que llegaron a lo que parecía un "campamento" pero era una gran casa que era de color roja con los techos de color marrón y eran de madera, con una piscina y otras cosas como muñecos quemados y varias explosiones, de pronto de la casa salió Karin que estaba vestida con un polo de color violeta unos shorts marrones y un porta-kunai en su pierna derecha y unos guantes negros, al ver a Naruto sonrió y fue corriendo abrazarlo.-ohhh Naruto-Kun, ha pasado tanto tiempo 3 años sin verte.-dijo Karin sonriendo.

Naruto le devolvió el abrazo y de la casa salieron también Sara, Karui y Natsumi, todas al ver a Naruto fueron abrazarlo, excepto Karui que fue tranquilamente y le dio una palmada en la espalda.

Sara estaba vestida con un anillo en su mano, unos zapatos color negro, unos pantalones Jonin y un chaleco ninja color blanco.

Natsumi estaba con un chaleco jonin marrón, unos shorts y unos zapatos del mismo color.

Karui estaba casi igual a natsumi exceptuando que no traía un chaleco mas bien un polo color negro.

Han pasado años Naruto-kun.-dijo Sara sonrojándose al ver al rubio.

Bueno para mi han pasado solo 3 días.-dijo Naruto son una sonrisa.

¿Quiénes son ellos?.-preguntó Sara al ver a los nuevos ahí que solo estaban viendo la escena.

Ellos son Nagato Uzumaki, Konan y Yahiko de Akatsuki, ahora Nagato regreso al clan y ellos dos son nuestros aliados.-dijo Naruto a lo que las chicas asintieron, solo Natsumi y Karui ya sabían de Nagato.

Un placer Nagato.-dijo Karin dándole la mano y un beso en la mejilla, lo mismo con Yahiko y Konan, todas repitieron el mismo proceso.

Bueno a que has venido Naruto, quedamos en que saldríamos en 6 años.-dijo Karui sobándose las sienes.

Vengo por que todos debemos tomar una decisión.-dijo Naruto a lo que todos asintieron.-Yahiko, Konan ustedes pueden entrar pero esto concierne a solo el Clan Uzumaki por favor, pueden dar una opinión pero la decisión final la tendremos nosotros.

Los nombrados asintieron y todos entraron a la casa, había una enorme mesa circular en medio de la sala, la sala estaba alfombrada y con alguno muebles pero estaban en mal estado y no había mucha cosa, solo era exterior.

Cada miembro se sentó en una silla en la mesa circular, Konan y Yahiko se pararon al costado de Naruto cada uno a un lado.-Bueno esto puede ser considerada la I Reunión del Clan Uzumaki.

Todos asintieron y sonrieron, esta era la primera reunión oficial de su clan, era un paso para volver a levantar su antigua gloria, Karui hizo unos sellos y en medio de la mesa apareció un mapa del Continente Elemental lo suficientemente grande como para que todos lo vean.

Bueno este es el caso, supongo que ella sabrán la situación de los Terumi.-dijo Naruto, las chicas asintieron, Nagato lo miró confundido.-Ahora procederé a explicarte y a las chicas por si no recuerdan bien el tema.

Hace cientos de años nuestro Clan en su Época de Oro y en la cumbre de su podes tuvo una guerra civil por una facción que quería dominar todo el Continente Elemental que eran los Uzumakis Occidentales y los que querían quedarse en las fronteras y no expandirse, la guerra duró cerca de 5 años y al final la victoria de los Orientales causaron que quisieran independizarse renombrándose el "Clan Terumi", debido a los enemigos de los Uzuamkis varios clanes atacaron los terumi que estaban débiles en el País del Agua debido a la guerra perdieron sus territorios quedando encerrados.-relató el rubio a lo que Nagato escuchó atentamente.

La cuestión de la reunión es que debemos hacer, ¿Volvemos a anexionar a los "Terumi" o no?.-preguntó Naruto a lo que toda la sala se volvió silenciosa.

Los 6 Uzumakis se veían, Karui fue la primera en hablar.-Nosotros fuimos exterminados y dispersados, no tenemos tiempo de estar haciendo diferencias históricas, no quedan muchos Terumi, no podemos hacer diferencias necesitamos estar unidos y fuertes.-dijo la rubia morena.

Pero, si ella conoce del pasado y no está de acuerdo con nosotros puede avisar a Kirigakure, que le avisaría a todas las demás aldeas ninja y nos pondría en jake aun no somos tan fuertes.-dijo Nagato mirando a Karui.

Propongo que tal vez no los anexemos completamente simplemente de nos unan como aliados al Clan Uzumaki y sea un clan subordinado en le restauración del Imperio de Uzu.-dijo Karin de manera seria.

Eso podría causar una segunda rebelión ya que cuando despertemos a los "antiguos", entre ellos también habrá Terumis.-dijo Natsumi, todos parecieron saber que era lo quería decir "antiguos" hasta Nagato.

Nagato sabes a lo que se refiere a los "Antiguos".-preguntó el rubio.

Sí, mis padres me contaban historias.-dijo Nagato.

Konan y Yahiko no dijeron nada, estaban concentrados escuchando a los Uzumaki debatir.

No podremos darnos el lujo de una Secesión, eso retrasaría nuestros planes gravemente.-dijo Sara por fin hablando.

En eso todos estamos de acuerdo.-dijo Karui.

De nuevo la sala de volvió a quedar en silencio.

¿Cuál sería el numero de los antiguos?.-preguntó Karin.

Alrededor de 5 mil o 10 mil.-dijo Naruto.

¿Cuántos Uzumaki faltan rescatar?.-preguntó Nagato.

Honoka, en la isla perdida, Tayuya que esta en el País del Sonido, Fuka que está en alguna parte de Suna creo y Roshi que esta en Iwa.-dijo Natsumi.

¿Cuántos Terumi quedan?.-preguntó Karui.

Alrededor de 3 o 4.-dijo Nagato.-muchos murieron en las Purgas de Sangre de Kiri.

Ellos representan una importarte fuerza ya que tienen pergaminos que contienen muchos de nuestros secretos.-dijo Naruto.

Si nos ganamos su simpatía y ellos vuelven , tendremos espías en Kiri y cuando restauremos el Imperio una posible Colonia que son los territorios de los Terumi.-dijo Nagato viendo el mapa señalando el país del arroz.

¿Puedo decir algo?.-preguntó Konan a los Uzumaki, todos asintieron.-La anexión o no anexión primero deben analizar ¿Cuáles son las desventajas de intentar anexarlos además de los problemas militares y estratégicos?, simple tendríamos dos facciones en el Clan y a la hora de coronar a un Emperador que todos sabemos que será Naruto pero ellos pueden tener otro pensamiento otra razón de una secesión.

Todos miraron a la pelizaul, Naruto estuvo pensando.-No tenemos opción, ahora que lo pienso ellos tiene información valiosa y no podemos darnos el lujo de perderla.-dijo el rubio a lo que todos asintieron.

Creo ya se cuál puede ser la solución.-dijo Nagato, todos lo miraron.-Debemos darles opciones la opción de que se unan a nosotros y nos unifiquemos y la otra de que sea un Clan Aliado pero con ciertas normas, el Clan predominante del imperio es el Uzumaki, debemos advertirles que si dicen que si quieren escuchar la información si se niegan debemos matarlos, no podemos arriesgarnos a que revelen nuestros planes.

Karui miró a Nagato con una sonrisa.-en resumen, si me escuchas y te niegas mueres si dices que sí a la primera todo bien, si dices que si a la segunda estarás "limitado" y si dices que no escucharas nada al final morías en la guerra.-Nagato asintió todos lo miraron sonriendo.

Yo estoy de acuerdo con ese plan.-dijo Sara, todos los demás asintieron.

Así será.-dijo Naruto parandose, los demás le siguieron.

Termina la **I Reunión del Clan Uzumaki**.-dijo Karui de manera orgullosa.

**Bueno se que no hubo mucha acción pero era necesario para la historia :D**


	9. Batalla del País del Sonido

** Hola aquí con el siguiente capitulo de este fic xD**

**Jbadillodavila: **si, ya lo hizo

**REGIS MARK 5: **Muchas gracias :D

**CCSakuraforever: **Muchas gracias, si ya la traiciono pero ahora va a venir más.

**Diego Muoz Agama: **Muchas gracias por todo el apoyo men, como te dije por privado con comentarios como el tuyo me hacen querer seguir este fic con más frecuencia :D

**Caballerooscuro117: **un Sasori x Karui? Mmmm no lo había pensado ahora voy a ver lo de las parejas.

**Capitulo 8: **Batalla del País del Sonido

La noche ya llegaba a la Tierra del Remolino, el sol se comenzaba a ocultar y el color naranja adornaba todo el cielo la pirámide estaba de nuevo con ese característico color rojo bastante fuerte no se podía ver como estaba dentro y había una segunda casa al lado de la casa de nuestro rubio héroe.

La nueva casa era bastante simple con solo un piso unas 4 habitaciones unos dos baños una cocina y una sala de estar era muy parecida en el interior a la casa del rubio, solo que las paredes eran de un tono un poco más oscuro, ahí se encontraba el rubio sentado algo agitado, Yahiko, Nagato y konan en unos sillones al frente del rubio.

Es una casa muy bonita Naruto-kun, gracias.-dijo Konan sonriendo.

No hay de que, no se podían quedar en mi casa tiene que tener la suya, lo mismo le diré a las chicas en 3 días.-dijo Naruto estirándose.

¿Cuál es el siguiente movimiento Naruto?.-preguntó Nagato de manera seria.

Muy bien, creo que con ustedes podemos acelerar las cosas, Nagato tu iras a rescatar a Honoka que está en una isla al Sur, yo iré a el País del Sonido a por Tayuya.-dijo Naruto a lo que Nagato sonrió y asintió.

¿Y nosotros?.-preguntó Yahiko.

Nececitamos que alguien cuide la isla.-dijo Naruto a lo que ambos asintieron.

Mañana partiremos cada uno.-dijo Naruto con una sonrisa a lo que todos asintieron y naruto volvió a su casa para acostarse en su cuarto y cerrar los ojos y dejarse en los brazos de Morfeo.

**Mientras tanto en Konoha….**

La noche era completamente profunda, los edificios de Konoha estaban sin luces y las calles completamente oscuras, pero en la zona norte de la aldea, cerca de los límites del bosque y se ve que había una especie de guarida que estaba bien oculta entre las plantas, unos ninjas enmascarados estaban haciendo vigilancia del perímetro.

En el interior todo era sombrío y oscuro, pero en uno de los cuartos en el principal estaba cierto hombre de ojo vendado y el brazo también envuelto en vendas estaba sentado frente a un hombre de cabello negro y piel blanca.

Parece que necesitas mi ayuda como te dije hace tiempo.-dijo el hombre vendado.

No es por que quisiera, pero corro peligro con esa Uzumaki en mis manos Danzo.-dijo el segundo anfitrión de esa pequeña reunión.

Quien lo diría, Oronchimaru uno de los mas fuertes Sannin de Konoha me esta pidiendo ayuda.-dijo el ahora identificado como Danzo.

El individuo que ha rescatado a los Uzumaki, es demasiado peligroso para nosotros ya que su poder es muy grande, si lo atrapamos lo podre estudiar.-dijo el ahora identificado como Oronchimaru con una sonrisa maléfica.

¿Qué me asegura que cumplirás con tu parte del trato?.-dijo Danzo mirando con su ojo al Sannin.

Si, no loro atraparlo te daré los secretos que descubrí estudiando a Tayuya Uzumaki.-dijo Oronchimaru sonriendo y sacando su lengua de serpiente.

Es un trato, yo te protegeré enviare a 60 ninjas de mi Raíz para que vayan a Otogakure junto contigo esta misma noche.-dijo Danzo dándole la mano a Oronchimaru y ambos sonrieron.

El Sannin salió del lugar llendo hacia una puerta que estaba al fondo del pasillo, mientras tanto en el mismo cuarto Danzo estaba respirando tranquilamente.-Longevidad Uzumaki, su Imperio será mío.

**Mientras tanto en otra zona de la Aldea…**

Nos encontramos exactamente en la Mansión Namikaze en la biblioteca personal del hokage, era un lugar bastante grande con varios estantes y algunos hasta tenían telarañas, este estaba bastante preocupado viendo libros de reportes antiguos de algunas misiones con personajes desconocidos.

EL rubio hokage buscaba entre papeles y sacaba todo lo que podía hasta que sonrió al encontrar una especie de hoja, parecía muy antigua y cogió todo un grupo de hojas que estaban cerca y fue hacia su escritorio, y se sentó a comenzar a leer el papel.

_3 de Enero del 33 DSA _

_Konoha_

_Desde hace días estamos siendo asediados por los Ejércitos Uzumaki, se cuentas por decenas de miles, nosotros solo somos unos cuantos miles, hace unos días hemos recibido la noticia que las fuerzas de Suna han sido casi exterminadas y el País del viento ha caído estamos casi en la desesperación nuestras fuerzas no superan los 7 mil y las fuerzas que nos asedian son casi 60 mil, hemos iniciado la evacuación de la Aldea y no creo que podamos resistir mucho más._

_Tobirama Senju, Segundo Hokage_

Minato terminó de leer la carta de su antecesor, esto fue durante la Segunda Gran Guerra Ninja, el nunca había leído las memorias de los antiguos hokages durante esta guerra, no lo creyó necesario ya que nunca creyó que el Clan Uzumaki amenaza con volver sabiendo que la única descendiente de la princesa uzumaki viva era Kushina que había renunciado a si apellido, el rubio cogió otra hoja y comenzó a leer.

_7 de Febrero del 34 DSA _

_País del Hierro _

_Esta vez por lo menos logramos repeler el ataque Uzumaki en la __**"Cuarta Batalla del Hierro" **__frenamos el avance Uzumaki pero a un gran costo perdimos un cuarto de nuestras fuerzas, tenemos otro problema muchos clanes se estan rindiendo y se estan comenzando a someter a la voluntad uzumaki ahora contamos con algo más de 10 mil ninjas y samuráis, temo por el destino de el continente me entere que ayer Konoha a caído y casi la totalidad del país del Fuego esta en manos del Imperio de Uzu, tengo que ir los refugiados de Konoha, a veces me preguntó si debí dejar konoha?, no se la respuesta pero ahora estamos intento recolectar a soldados improvisados calculamos que juntaremos 100 mil soldados para un último esfuerzo _

_Tsunade Senju "Sannin de Konoha"_

Minato terminó de leer la carta de Lady Tsunade, sabía que su maestro también había participado en la Segunda Gran Guerra Ninja, pero por desgracia a los 3 Sannin participaron en una de las batallas más grandes de toda la guerra la llamada "**Batalla de los 200 mil" **fue una batalla de casi 1 semana que abarcó todo el País del Pájaro donde los Tres Sannin y el Segundo Hokage al mando de 100 mil soldados y ninjas fueron contra 100 mil ninjas uzumaki, la batalla fue sangrienta pero la victoria fue para las fuerzas de la Alianza por algo que pasó en el centro de mando del Imperio de Uzu por que los uzumaki se desordenaron y sus chakras comenzaron a disminuir, las bajas fueron casi de 120 mil entre ambos bandos, en esa batalla un ataque cayó hacia los Tres Sannin que cayeron en coma durante 1 año cuando la guerra había terminado, ellos habían perdido la memoria de la Guerra.

Minato se quedó pensando en la conversación que había tenido con su maestro.

**Flash Back…**

Sensei, hace unos días mi esposa fue con mis hijas y Kakashi a Roran par arreglar un acuerdo diplomático, fue el mismo día que ocurrió el ataque a Roran, mi esposa jura que vió a mi hijo Naruto y asegura que fue el que inicio el ataque y se llevó a la Uzumaki cautiva.-dijo Minato haciendo a Jiraya oscurecer la mirada.-No estoy seguro de creerle ya sabes como ha estado desde hace años.

Minato, sabes que Kushina esta cuerda, pero debes considerar esa posibilidad de que tu hijo este vivo.-dijo Jiraya.-Puede ser peligroso.

¿Por qué peligroso?, es mi hijo no nos hará daño.-dijo Minato sonriendo.-(Además no debe ser muy fuerte).

Minato, si tu hijo es quien ha hecho esos ataques es muy probable que el fuera el causante de el _Masacre de las Olas _por lo que es muy poderoso y si esta reuniendo a los Uzumaki restantes es por una razón y muy peligrosa para todos y todas las naciones y aldeas.-dijo Jiraya mirando seriamente a Minato que se puso serió también.

¿Qué crees que planee en caso de que sea mi hijo?.-preguntó Minato.

Si está reuniendo a los Uzumaki es por que puede planear resurgir el Imperio de Uzu.-dijo Jiraya….

**Fin Flash Back…**

Minato fue distraído por algunos papeles que se cayeron y al ver por la ventana había un pequeño reflejo de luz que decía que pronto iba a amanecer y decidió salir de el lugar sellando la puerta y llendo a dormir.

**Mientras tanto en Uzu….**

Se ve que por fin estaba amaneciendo en Uzu y el sol estaba comenzando a salir, Naruto estaba comenzando a despertar y bostezó para rascarse la cabeza e irse a dar un baño y comer un "poco", comió casi 20 tazas de ramen y saliendo de su casa cambiado y limpió, hay encontró a Nagato que ya estaba esperándolo.

Buenos días nagato.-dijo Naruto sonriendo.

Igualmente Naruto.-dijo Nagato y ambos comenzaron a caminar hacia la zona de sellos, ambos estaban en completo silenció.

¿Dónde se encuentra exactamente Honoka?.-preguntó Nagato.

El sello que tengo te transportará a una zona cercana a la prisión en donde ella está, hay la tendrás que rescatarla.-dijo Naruto a lo que Nagato asintió.

Si hay un sello, entonces has estado ahí, ¿Por qué no la rescataste?.-preguntó Nagato mientras se ubicaba en uno de los sellos.

En ese momento tenía otro pensamiento, otra actitud, por eso no lo hize.-dijo Naruto mientras se ubicaba en uno de los sellos y comenzaba a hacer unos sellos.-Cuando sienta que estés con Honoka te llevare a uzu, mi clon de sangre estará esperando.-dijo el rubio y ambos desaparecieron

**Con Nagato…**

Se ve que Nagato apareció en una zona árida, el lugar estaba completamente desierto, no había ni una señal de vida, con su rinnegan podía sentir varios chakras y en especial uno muy fuerte que estaba al norte, comenzó a correr rápidamente hacia el norte, por unos minutos todo seguía árido, pero vió un pueblo que estaba completamente en miseria, las casas estaban hecha de barro, la gente estaba bastante desnutrida y delgada, pero vió con sorpresa que era como una especie de fabrica gigantesca y varios guardias a los alrededores.

Nagato estaba analizando el panorama para proseguir, vió que los guardias no tenían mucha chakra, eran fácilmente penetrables, el pueblo era o único que podía resultar herido inocentemente, pero tenía que rescatar a la uzumaki.

Nagato comenzó a caminar hacia el pueblo atravesándolo viendo con pena el estado de los habitantes y cuando salió el pequeño pueblo y fue hacia la puerta principal de la fabrica, vió que muchos guardias se estaban comenzado a acercar a él para retenerlo, preparó su chakra y levanto su mano.-Shira Tensei.-dijo Nagato y todos los guardias volaron por los aires, comenzó a correr, volvió a levantar la mano destruyendo las puertas principales.

Entró viendo como varios guardias intentaban pelear, este los esquivaba, levantaba la mano y salían volando siguió a donde sentía el chakra más grande, el interior estaba lleno de puertas y pasadizos, se guió del chakra, hasta que llegó a un cuarto donde estaba el chakra más grande, pateó la puerta y encontró una escena que le horrorizó, al ver a una pelirroja encadenada con varios huecos en los brazos, estaba casi desnuda y con un aspecto bastante demacrado.

Mierda.-dijo Nagato y fue hacia ella rompiendo las cadenas y cargándola delicadamente, escuchó una voz.

NO DEJEN QUE SE LLEVE A LA ESPECIMEN ES NECESARIA.-gritó lo que parecía un doctor, nagato al escuchar eso se enfureció bastante, ¿Espécimen?, no ella era una miembro de clan y no permitiría que ellos permanecieran con vida, iba a lanzar un ataque, pero por desgracia ambos desaparecieron del lugar.

**En Uzu…**

Nagato y Honoka aparecieron en la zona de sellos, este miraba al clon de naruto.-¿Por qué hiciste eso, iba a acabarlos?.-Dijo Nagato molesto agarrando al Clon del rubio.

Aún no era el momento de acabarlos.-dijo el Clon de Naruto para luego desaparecer en una nube roja.

Nagato miró a Honoka y solo suspiro y fue hacia su casa para dejarla en su casa, descansar y luego explicarle todo.

**En el País del Sonido…**

Se veía en los campos de sal en las montañas con varios árboles, ahí se encontraba Naruto mirando el horizonte y los bosques, se veía a lo lejos una pequeña guarida, Naruto sonrió, sentía un enorme chakra.-Ahí estas Tayuya.-dijo Naruto mientras comenzó a correr un poco y bajar su chakra para evitar ser detectado vió como había algunos ninjas de Oto, pero este lanzó algunos Kunais eliminándolos consecutivamente, todo iba bien.

Entró a la guarida donde vió muchos pasillos pero algo le preocupo, fue que sintió un chakra bastante grande cerca, pero no era la Uzumaki, era otro, pero vió de pronto una enorme bola de fuego, saltó hacia fuera del escondite, miró quien fue y con sorpresa vió que era cierto Sannin de la serpiente.-(El no debería estar aquí).-pensó algo confundido Naruto, hizo tres clones de sangre que lo miraron, ellos asintieron y se fueron del campo de batalla.

Vaya, vaya al parecer mi teoría era cierta, el Hijo del Cuarto Hokage sigue vivo y es más poderoso que nunca.-dijo Oronchimaru viendo fijamente a Naruto con una sonrisa maléfica.

No se de que hablas.-dijo Naruto, estaba nervioso, ¿Cómo era que este tipo sabía su nombre?.

Se que eres Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki, eres demasiado parecido a tu padre, naruto-kun, tu poder, el chakra que siento es increíble si te venzo lograre saber el secreto de tu gigantesco chakra, no te llevaras a Tayuya-chan.-dijo Oronchimaru poniéndose en pose de batalla saliendo al bosque.

Naruto vió fijamente a Oronchimaru, fue contra el para darle un golpe, pero este lo esquivó, intento darle una patada pero naruto lo cubrió y le dio un golpe en el estomago al Sannin mandándolo contra un árbol.

**Katon: Heru no Sakuru** (Elemento Fuego: Círculo del Infierno).-Dijo Naruto mientras un círculo de fuego aparecía alrededor de oronchimaru, este reacciono con la suficiente rapidez y lo esquivó evitando una gran llama que iba a carbonizarlo.

(Tiene Katon).-pensó Oronchimaru.

**Doton: Chikyu ryu **(Elemento Tierra: Dragón de tierra).-dijo Oronchimaru poniendo sus manos en el suelo y un colosal dragón salió de la tierra en dirección a naruto, pero este cogió su espada y se lanzó contra el dragón y lo partió por la mitad.

Kenjutsu.-dijo Oronchimaru y fue contra el rubio donde comenzaron a intercambiar puños y una pelea enteramente de Taijutsu, el rubio esquivaba con relativa facilidad los golpes del Sannin.

**Suiton: Satsujin **(Elemento Agua: Asesino).-Dijo oronchimaru y unas hojas de agua fueron contra el rubio, solo una le dio causándole una herida en la mejilla.

Naruto fue contra oronchimaru intentándole clavar su espada este abrió la boca y de el salió otro oronchimaru, naruto fue contra el nuevo cuerpo con su puño envuelto en llamas y le dio un puñetazo en la cara.

Oronchimaru se levantó del piso y lanzó varias serpientes de su brazo al rubio, que las cortó.-**Yoton: Jigoku **(Elemento Lava: infierno).-dijo Naruto y varias bolas de lava salieron de su boca directamente hacia oronchimaru.

(No tengo tiempo para esto, solo necesito rescatar a Tayuya).-pensó Naruto

(Tiene Yoton, Katon lo que significa que tiene Suiton, Futon, este chico es muy peligroso).-pensó Oronchimaru

**Raiton: Gomon **(Elemento Rayo: Tortura).-dijo Naruto haciendo dos sellos, pero de la nada apareció detrás de oronchimaru y de su mano salieron varios truenos que comenzaron a electrocutar a oronchimaru.-AHHHHH.-gritó el Sannin al sentir esa descarga eléctrica en su cuerpo que luego de 1 minuto cayó al suelo inconsciente.

Eso debe bastar.-dijo Naruto volviendo a entrar al escondite de Oronchimaru, cuando entró vio a muchos cuerpos despedazados y llenos de sangre.-(Esos clones si que hicieron su trabajo).-pensó el rubio con una sonrisa.

Camino tranquilamente hasta que encontró una puerta donde sentía el único chakra del lugar abrió la puerta y vió a una encadenada Tayuya que estaba sentada, estaba consiente, vió al rubio con el seño fruncido.-¿Quién eres estúpido rubio?, ¿Acaso ese maldito pedófilo te envió para que me violases?.-dijo la pelirroja molesta.

El rubio tuvo una gota en la nuca.-No Tayuya, estoy aquí para rescatarte y llevarte a casa.-dijo Naruto intentando sonar comprensivo.

¿Casa?, yo no tengo casa.-dijo Tayuya de manera irónica.-No tengo familia, tu ¿solo me quieres por ser una Uzumaki verdad?.

No tayuya, yo también soy u Uzumaki, estoy aquí para llevarte a Uzu.-dijo Naruto que rompió las cadenas, hizo tres sellos y puso su mano en su cuello y una especie de humo se evaporo.-¿Qué mierda me has hecho?.-preguntó molesta Tayuya.

Solo te quité un sello que suprime el Chakra.-dijo Naruto dándole la mano, cosa que ella negó al quitar rápidamente su mano de la del su salvador.

No me toques rubio oxigenado.-dijo Tayuya parandose.

Mira vengo aquí para llevarte con el resto de los sobrevivientes del Clan.-dijo Naruto sorprendiendo a Tayuya.

¿Hay más?.-preguntó Tayuya.

Sí, los estoy reuniendo, mira si no me crees dame la oportunidad de llevarte lejos de aquí ahí te explicare todo, si no quieres cooperar no te obligare a nada, pero serás libre al menos.-dijo Naruto extendiéndole la mano a Tayuya, está lo miró con desconfianza, pero al ver la mirada del rubio se sintió extrañamente un poquito atraída, y solo accedió y le dio la mano al rubio.

Ambos desaparecieron del lugar.

**En Uzu…**

Ambos pelirrojos aparecieron en la zona de sellos.-Bienvenida a Uzu.-dijo Naruto con una sonrisa, pero esta duró poco por que Konan llegó rápidamente con una cara de preocupación.

¿Qué pasa Konan?.-preguntó Naruto.

¿Quién es la peli azul rara?.-dijo con una sonrisa Tayuya haciendo fruncir el ceño a Konan.

Tenemos un problema Naruto.-dijo Konan viendo a este con preocupación.

¿qué pasó?.-pregunto este nuevamente.

Nos estan invadiendo.-dijo Konan haciendo abrir los ojos a Naruto y haciendo que Tayuya mirara extrañada a ambos.

**Bueno se que estuvo corto pero no tuve mucho tiempo :s, pero espero que les haya gustado :D.**

**PD: dentro de unos días vuelvo a clases por lo que los capítulos ya no vendrán con tanta frecuencia pero hare todo lo posible para colgarlos lo más seguido posible.**


	10. Guerra de Formación-Batalla de Uzu

**Hola chicos aquí estoy con el nuevo capitulo :D, gracias por todos los reviews.**

**CCSakuraforever: **jeje gracias, aunque creí que había hecho corto el rescate de Honoka, ahora lo sabrás :3

**Jbadillodavila: **Se pelea :D

**Diego muoz agama: **Muchas gracias por tu apoyo, me alegra que te guste mi historia, si yo opino lo mismo pero tendrás que leer si quieres saber en que se va a desencadenas este suceso xD.

**Gjr20900: **Muchas gracias :D

**Furstand: **jajajaj es que me gusta dejarlo en el suspenso xD.

**Caballerooscuro117: **jajajaja es que me gusta además me da más material para hacer el otro capitulo un poco más largo :D

**REGIS MARK 5: **puede ser como no solo tienes que leer :D

**Nota del Autor: **Bien quería hablar sobre el tema relacionado con las parejas, en este arco no habrá parejas de momento, las parejas vendrán en el Arco de Construcción, pero para ir viendo esta era mi idea de parejas.

**Naruto**: Karin, Kushina, Kasumi, Tokua (Esclavas Sexuales xD), Natsumi Tayuya, Honoka, Yugao, Mito, Guren y Mei.

**Nagato: **Yugito, Fuka y Hana Inuzuka.

**Sasori: **Anko e Ino

**Karui: **Darui

**Roshi: **Tsunade

**Yahiko: **Shizune y Samui

**Konan aún no se si va para Naruto o Yahiko, pongan sus comentarios con quien quieren que se quede. **

**Capitulo 9: **Guerra de Formación-Batalla de Uzu (117 DSA)

Naruto estaba sorprendido, no conocía a otra Aldea Ninja que haya sabido de su existencia, debía saber quienes eran para saber el tamaño de su poder.

Konan lleva a Tayuya a la casa, ¿Dónde está Nagato?.-preguntó el rubio.

Está junto a Yahiko cerca de las costas del Sur.-dijo Konan mientras agarro a Tayuya que seguía extrañada, pero al ver la cara de preocupación de ambos decidió no decir nada y siguió a Konan que fue a la casa de Naruto.

El rubio fue corriendo rápidamente sin antes hacer un Clon de sangre.-Ve a trae a las chicas.-le dijo, el clon asintió y fue hacia el gran triángulo.

Fue hacia las costas del Sur y vió que estaba Yahiko y Nagato ocultos y viendo el panorama de la playa, eran por lo menos 200 ninjas que estaban ahí a lo largo de la playa, había tres buques y unos 40 barcos que seguían desembarcando a varios ninjas y algunos que estaban con aparatos voladores.

Esos son de el País del Cielo y de Getsugakure, ¿qué mierda hacen aquí?.-se dijo Naruto caminando detrás de Nagato y Yahiko que lo miraron.

No lo sé, pero tenemos que expulsarlos.-dijo Nagato frunciendo el ceño.

Eso significaría salir al descubierto e iniciar una Guerra.-dijo Yahiko.

Tarde o temprano iniciaría ¿no?, aún tenemos una posibilidad de tener paz.-dijo Naruto mientras creaba otro Clon de sangre, le puso una mano.-Haz ese Jutsu con un número de 1000.-el Clon asintió y se fue de la zona.

¿Ha dónde lo has mandado?.-preguntó Yahiko.

A ser un Jutsu que nos ayudara en caso de batalla.-dijo Naruto mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia la playa, ambos le siguieron y salieron a la vista.

Algunos ninjas al verlos se pusieron en guardia pero vieron que no estaban a tacando, uno de ellos que poseía una banda del País del Cielo se acerco.-¿Quiénes son ustedes?.-preguntó el hombre seriamente.

Eso deberíamos preguntarle, estan invadiendo estas tierras.-dijo Naruto mirando a los ojos al comandante.

Estas tierras no son de nadie, no tienen dueño.-dijo el hombre con una sonrisa desafiante.-Lárguense mocosos esta es una operación militar.

Estas tierras si tienen dueño, somos nosotros miembros del Clan Uzumaki, así que lárguense.-dijo Nagato de manera amenazante.

El hombre los miró sorprendido, ¿El Clan Uzumaki?, no era imposible estaba extinto.-Deja de jugar niño, toda esta cadena de islas es de propiedad de la Alianza Cielo-Getsu.-dijo el hombre.

Pueden quedarse con las demás islas, esta isla propiedad del Clan Uzumaki, si no se an tendrán guerra.-dijo Yahiko de manera molesta.

Si tenemos que exterminar a los que quedan lo haremos basuras, prepárense para morir, esta tierra serán de nuestra propiedad.-dijo el hombre sacando un kunai e intentando clavárselo a Yahiko, pero este lo impidió cogiéndole la mano.-Te lo advertimos.-dijo Naruto mientras con su espada lo atravesaba, todos los ninjas vieron esto como declaración de batalla y fueron contra ellos.

Nagato, Yahiko y Naruto se prepararon, fueron contra los 200 ninjas,

Nagato comenzó a lanzar varias ataques de el Shira Tensei haciendo volar a varias decenas de ninjas, Naruto atravesaba a varios ninjas, no eran muy fuerte, pero vió en el suelo, algunos ninjas voladores fueron contra ellos disparando armas que lanzaban shuriken y con bombas intentaban matar a los uzumaki.

Pero de ponto del boque comenzaron a salir bastantes rubios con espadas gritando.-POR UZU.-los ninjas estaban sorprendidos al ver como cientos de rubios con espadas comenzaron a atacarlos, vieron que al matara algunos rubios se convertían en clones de madera.

De pronto, entre los rubios que llegaban se vieron a 4 chicas, eran Natsumi, Karui, Karin y Sara.

Déjenos un poco de diversión.-dijo Karui con una sonrisa maléfica, mientras que con su puño envuelta en rayos dio un golpe al piso creando un círculo de electricidad que causó una explosión.

Karin sacó cadenas de chakra mientras atravesaba sin piedad a muchos ninjas que intentaban lanzarle jutsus.

Natsumi de manera muy veloz con sus kunais envueltos en juego y truenos cortaba cuellos y pechos, Sara estaba luchando mano a mano con varios ninjas, tenía dos espadas envueltas en chakra oscuro, infló sus mejillas y lanzó un rayo de fuego.

Si que se volvieron poderosas.-dijo Nagato con una sonrisa, apareció por detrás Konan que comenzó a lanzar papeles explosivos hacia los enemigos causando diversas explosiones.

Destruyan los buques.-dijo Nagato mandando algunas bolas de fuego contra los buques enemigos, los restantes enemigos fueron rápidamente asesinados por las uzumaki y los buques fueron rápidamente destruidos.

Los cuerpos y la sangre estaban por toda la Arena, las viseras estaban esparcidas, cuerpos calcinados atravesados, varios enemigos desangrándose y otro agonizando y muriendo casi al acto, solo había un comandante que estaba vivo estaba sin una mano por una explosión de los sellos que mandó Konan.

Naruto y los uzumaki se acercaron al hombre que estaba con los ojos asustados pero con una sonrisa congelada en su cara.-Ustedes estan perdidos, 6 mil ninjas vendrán en su búsqueda a matarlos.-dijo el hombre antes de que Sara le atravesara con su espada.

Todos se quedaron en silencio.-Esto nos obliga a tener que adelantar nuestros planes.-dijo Naruto haciendo que todos le mirasen.-Ellos nos han declarado la guerra, tenemos que derrotarlos y ganar esta guerra, tenemos que rescatar a Roshi y Fuka más rápido, mientras que realizamos la Campaña contra el País del Cielo y Getsugakure.

Las uzumaki asintieron mientras creaban algunos clones que apilaban los cadáveres.

¿Dónde estan Honoka y Tayuya?.-preguntó Yahiko a Konan.

Están en la casa, Tayuya era demasiado jodida así que la deje inconsciente.-dijo Konan haciendo que una gota saliera en la nuca de Yahiko.

Tenemos que hablar, ¿Cómo pelearemos si no tenemos soldados?.-preguntó Sara mientras limpiaba sus espadas y las guardaba en una fundas que tenía en su espalda.

Es algo que vamos a arreglar dentro de un días por ahora tenemos que ver el tema de recatar rápidamente a Roshi y Fuka.-dijo Naruto preocupado.

Sabemos la ubicación exacta de Roshi, está en el Sur del País de la tierra.-dijo Nagato.

Se que Fuka está en la frontera del País del Viento y el País de los Osos.-dijo Natsumi.

Tengo sellos en el País de los Osos.-dijo Naruto.

Ceo que no deberíamos tardar en rescatarlos o reclutarlos a ambos.-dijo Naruto.-Nagato ¿Cuándo se van a demorar en venir los Akatsuki?.

Deben llegar mañana en la tarde, debemos estar alertas.-dijo Nagato.

Bien, creo que la prioridad es traer a Roshi y Fuka, así que tenemos que hacerlo ya, antes de que averigüen los que quedan.-dijo Yahiko a lo que todos asintieron.

Yo iré a por Fuka.-dijo Natsumi.

Yo también, quiero probarme en batalla.-dijo Karin, Naruto y Nagato asintieron y ella sonrieron, en esos años que habían pasado entrenando se habían vuelto muy cercanas.

Yo iré sola a por Roshi.-dijo Karui de manera seria.

¿Cómo iniciaremos el entrenamiento de las chicas si estamos en guerra?.-preguntó Sara.

Fácil crearemos algunos clones de energía autosustentable.-dijo Karin como si fuera lo más fácil del mundo.

¿Autosustentable?.-preguntó algo confundida Konan.

Sí, es un clon especial que tiene una fuente que absorbe la energía natural y regenera su mismo chakra.-dijo Karin sorprendiendo hasta a Naruto que no sabía que ese jutsu estuviera en los pergaminos de los antiguos Uzumaki.

Bueno, creo que es momento de que comenzemos el rescate de Roshi y Fuka, mas el entrenamiento de Honoka y Tayuya.-dijo Nagato.

Chicas creen esos dichosos clones mándelos a meter a ambas chicas a la "Zona" que estén ahí entrenando por 4 años, aún hay cientos de pergaminos con comida sellada.-dijo Naruto sonriendo, las chicas asintieron, Karin, Natsumi, Karui y Sara crearon cada una un Clon, les dijeron lo mismo que les había dicho Naruto y fueron a la casa del rubio, salieron con las chicas mencionadas en sus brazos y entraron al gran triángulo rojo, Naruto hizo un movimiento de manos y se puso completamente denso.

Ahora chicas es su turno de actuar, Nagato, Sara y yo estaremos planeando el próximo movimiento.-dijo Naruto mientras les hizo una seña para que lo siguieran a su casa, ambos asintieron y lo siguieron mientras que Natsumi, Karin y Karui fueron rápidamente hacia la zona de sellos, cada una de ella hizo movimientos con las manos y desaparecieron de la isla.

**En el País de los Osos….**

Aparecieron todas las chicas ahí, miraron alrededor estaban en medio de un bosque.-¿Dónde estan nuestros hermanos?.-preguntó Natsumi.

Karin tiene el rango de detección mas amplio.-dijo Karui a lo que Karin asintió y soltó sus cadenas y cerró los ojos para concentrarse sintió a varios kilómetros al norte uno de los chakras, era más sereno era definitivamente de hombre, o sea Roshi y el otro era más como decirlo sádico, era de Fuka.

AL norte está Roshi y al este Fuka, es momento de actuar.-dijo Karin a lo que las chicas asintieron.

De un momento a otro desaparecieron y comenzaron a correr a una enorme velocidad.

**Con Karin y Natsumi….**

Ambas pelirrojas estaban calladas corriendo a una velocidad enorme, esos años entrenando no eran en vano, eran más rápidas y fuertes, pero no tanto como Naruto, solo Natsumi sabía el tipo de entrenamiento que le siguió incluso superándola a ella, la Biju de Nueve colas, pero fue monstruoso y ni ella estaba segura de querer repetirlos.

Estuvieron corriendo por unos minutos más hasta que llegaron a una zona bastante vacía solo había una espesa llanura pero nada más, que extraño ella sentía el chakra de Fuka bastante cerca, pero no sabía donde.

Debería estar por aquí.-dijo Karin mirando hacia todos los lados.

Tenemos que concentrarnos.-dijo Natsumi, estuvieron caminando unos minutos hasta que escucharon un sonido, rápidamente se ocultaron para no ser descubiertas y vieron algo que las dejo sorprendidas, era como una especie de compuerta y de ahí salió un ninja tenía la insignia de la Aldea Oculta de la Estrella, al salir comenzó a correr hacia otro lugar perdiéndose de la vista de ambas uzumakis.

Debe estar debajo entonces.-dijo Karin a lo que Natsumi asintió, ambas se acercaron a donde habían visto al compuerta, Karin sacó sus cadenas de chakra y atravesó la puerta de metal, viendo un inmenso hoyo oscuro, ambas se miraron y saltaron al vacío.

Estuvieron cayendo por unos segundo hasta que tocaron piso, vieron los alrededores y estaban como en una especie de calabozo, Karin y Natsumi comenzaron a caminar por el tétrico lugar, no sentían chakra alguno, hasta que llegaron a un pasadizo que tenía una puerta completamente negra que impedía hasta la luz del otro cuarto.

Permíteme.-dijo Natsumi mientras un chakra rojo se torno alrededor de ella y con una mano de chakra derribo la puerta mostrando el interior, sorprendidas vieron como se trataba de una especie de laboratorio, había ninjas y doctores que estaban analizando y haciendo cosas en el centro de todo estaba Fuka, parecía inconsciente y estaba como en una especie de aparato que la tenía levantada, era como un circulo blanco donde estaba encadenada, su ropa estaba desgarrada, ella estaba detrás de una enorme pared con vidrio.

Al escuchar la puerta caer los ninjas vieron a ambas uzumaki y se dispusieron a atacar.

Mientras que ambas uzumaki veían todo esto con odio.-NOSOTROS NO SOMOS CONEJILLOS DE INDIAS PARA QUE EXPERIMENTEN CON NOSOTROS.-gritó Karin enojada mientras sacaba sus cadenas envueltas en llamas atravesando a varios shinobis, otros lo esquivaban, pero Natsumi los atravesaba con varios Kunais mientras estaban concentrados en esquivar los ataques de Karin.

Rápido‼.-dijo Karin mientras sus cadenas comenzaron a girar y al estar envueltas en llamas formaron un Remolino de fuego, los Shinobis de la Estrella, que lanzaban ataque elementales el remolino de Karin los absorbía, de pronto las cadenas dejaron de girar y Karin saltó a un lado mostrando a Natsumi con una Mini-Biju-dama en su mano que sonreía y la lanzó contra los restantes shinobis que solo se quedaron quietos del miedo y la biju-dama explotó dejando a casi todos los shinobis muertos y abriendo un agujero al exterior, las chicas fueron hacia Fuka que la pared destruida, la cogieron en sus brazos, ambas hicieron un sello con sus manos y desaparecieron del lugar.

**Con Karui…**

Karui se encontraba corriendo por las zonas rocosas, recién hacía unos minutos había pasado la frontera al país de la tierra y estaba corriendo a toda velocidad, no sabía por que pero Roshi le tenía preocupada, el era el jinchuriki del Yonbi, lo cuál las Aldeas buscan capturarlo.

Siguió corriendo por varios minutos más hasta que sintió que el chakra de Roshi se estaba acercando y corrió aún con más velocidad pero de pronto sintió un chakra extraño y vió un ataque de relámpago, lo esquivó y cayó en una pequeña montaña creando una explosión, ella vió de donde provenía el ataque y vió con sorpresa como estaba ahí su amigo y alguna vez compañero Darui.

D-Darui, ¿Qué haces aquí?.-preguntó Karui consternada.

El peliblanco no respondió solo se acercó rápidamente a ella con su Zanbato, Karui estaba confundida y en shock su amigo la estaba atacando, ella esquivó a duras penas el ataque de Darui.

¿Q-qué haces D-Darui?.-preguntó Karui mirando a su ex-compañero con el ceño fruncido.

Nunca me dijiste que era una Uzumaki, Karui.-dijo Darui mirando con seriedad a la pelirroja.

Ahí fue donde Karui entendió todo, el sabía que ella era una Uzumaki, lo que significaba que el Raikage le había contado todo y eso solo significaba que la había mandado a matarla por que era una amenaza para Kumo.-T-Tú has venido a matarme.-dijo Karui mostrando algo de dolor en su voz, Darui no dijo nada solo volvió a intentar atacarla, Karui derramó una lagrima y con un Kunai bloqueó el ataque de Darui.

El peliblanco le intento dar una patada, pero ella lo esquivó, con su puño en electricidad le dio un puñetazo que lo dejó aturdido por unos segundos, suficientes como para que Karui comenzara a correr hacia la dirección de Roshi, Darui luego de unos segundos comenzó a seguirla, no debía dejar que ella escapara.

Karui seguía corriendo a toda velocidad hasta que vió a Roshi, estaba caminando tranquilamente, el volteó la cara y vió a la pelirroja se puso en guardia, pero noto que estaba siendo perseguida.

Espera Roshi.-dijo Karui mientras se volteaba y lanzaba unos rayos hacia Darui que los esquivó a duras penas y Karui le dio una patada en el estómago , pero Darui exploto demostrando que era un Clon explosivo, Karui salió volando estrellándose contra una montaña, Darui apareció delante de ella con la intención de partirla a la mitad, pero Ella le clavó un Kunai en la pierna.

Roshi estaba viendo todo esto sorprendido, el conocía al chico era la mano derecha de el Raikage tenía suficiente poder como para darle batalla a el.

Karui le dio una patada a Darui y corrió contra Roshi, antes de que este pudiese reaccionar lo cogió por el hombro y desapareció de la zona,

Darui miró a sus alrededores y no vió a nadie y luego miró al cielo.-¿Realmente quiero matar a Karui….-chan?.

**En Uzu….**

En la zona de sellos aparecieron al miso tiempo Karin, Karui y Natsumi con Fuka y Roshi, el hombre pelirrojo al verse en un lugar desconocido se puso en pose de pelea y comenzando a revelar chakra del Yonbi.

¿Quiénes son ustedes y dónde estoy?.-preguntó este mirando a costados.

Tranquilo, no somos enemigos, somos aliados.-dijo Natsumi acercándose, este solo dio un paso atrás y vió seriamente a la chica considerando atacarla.-(Ese chakra…me resulta familiar…espera Roshi…ella se me hace familiar, espera no puede ser NATSUMI).-dijo una voz en la mente de Roshi

Este se confundió.-(¿Acaso la conoces?)

(Sí y créeme no quieres pelear con ella, por ahora escúchala).-dijo la voz dentro de él y roshi dudando bajó la guardia, conocía a su Biju y no confiaba en la gente con facilidad.

**Mientras tanto en Konoha…**

Se ve que en la torre del hokage, más específicamente en la sala del concejo, estaba Minato, su esposa, el concejo civil, el concejo Shinobi, entre ellos estaba una mujer, un hombre de vendas y otro anciano, también estaba el Sannin Jiraya.

¿Para qué nos has reunido Minato?.-dijo el hombre de vendas mirando al Cuarto hokage.

Los he reunido aquí por una razón bastante importante he inquietante, Danzo.-dijo Minato mirando seriamente a sus subordinados, Kushina lo miraba algo preocupada, ni a ella le había dicho que pasaba, solo la mandó a llamar.

¿qué ha pasado?.-preguntó la mujer anciana al lado de Danzo.

He recibido un informe de que el País del Cielo y la Aldea de la Luna han invadido las Tierras del Remolino.-dijo Minato sorprendiendo a todos en la sala, nadie se imaginaba pues luego del fin de la Segunda Gran Guerra Ninja nadie había vuelto al remolino, "legalmente", pero nadie se había atrevido a conquistar esas tierras.

¿Cómo es posible?.-dijo algo alterada Kushina "entendiendo" por que su esposo la había llamado, estaban invadiendo su "hogar".-Ellos no pueden hacer eso, es propiedad de mi clan.

Te recuerdo Kushina que tu renunciaste a tu clan al casarte con Minato.-dijo la mujer del concejo.

Sigue siendo mi clan Koharu.-dijo desafiante Kushina.

Legalmente no.-dijo la ahora identificada como Koharu, mirando a Kushina que no puedo hacer más que resoplar.

Ese no es el principal motivo, por el cuál los convoqué.-dijo Minato mirando unos papeles.

Déjate de rodeos Minato y dinos ¿Cuál es el verdadero motivo?.-preguntó Danzó mirando fijamente a el Cuarto Hokage.

La fuerza de invasión de la Alianza Getsu-Cielo, fue completamente exterminada por según lo que dijo el capital del Ejercito del País del Cielo miembros del Clan Uzumaki que habitaban en la isla.-dijo Minato dejando a todos sin aliento y en un silencio sepulcral la sala.

**Bueno hasta aquí dejo el capitulo de hoy, espero que les haya gustado :D.**


	11. Intervención Konoha-Guerra de Formación

**Hola chicos aquí les traigo otro capitulo de este fic :D**

**Diego muoz agama: **bueno si son muy poderosos pero contra 80 mil shinobis no creo que puedan….aún, pero muchas gracias por leer, me alegra que les guste.

**Colocolo4178: **bueno eso es primero xD, lo de ino y Anko, no creo :3

** : **es que Konan puede ver como hermano a Nagato, a Yahiko estaba en duda.

**The Demon Forgotte: **Tomo nota ;)

**Jbadillodavila: **Tuve inspiración xD

**Charlychan500: **muchas gracias, me alegra que te guste.

**Sakurita preciosita: **mmmm estoy viendo, gracias por tu opinión y también lo de Kurenai.

**Furstand: **jajajajaja así es, xD me gusta el suspenso.

**Gjr2000: **no lo sé, tampoco quiero que sea el dios súper-poderoso pero tal considere darle un Kekkei Genkai pero será inventado.

**CCSakuraforever: **Bueno no se sabe que no puedan usar técnicas elementales :333

**Elchan-sempai: **Gracias por el apoyo, aún pienso lo de NarutoxKonan, pero lo de Samui no lo sé, tal lo considere y le de Kurotsuchi a Yahiko xD

**Caballerooscuro117: **Gracias por el apoyo amigo, pues claro los Uzumaki y los Akatsuki pueden contra cualquier aldea por separado xD.

**Capitulo 10: **Intervención de Konoha en la Guerra de Formación

La sala estaba en completo silencio, nadie se atrevía a hablar, ¿Había dicho que miembros del Clan Uzumaki estaban viviendo y estaban en Uzu, era una posibilidad muy aterradora no era necesario ser muy culto para saber que el Clan Uzumaki puso en jaque al Continente Elemental el solo.

¿Está seguro de esta información?.-preguntó Danzo con el ojo abierto mostrando por primera ve algo de sorpresa y muy, muy en el interior algo de temor.

Sí, me lo confirmaron sus mismos gobiernos.-dijo el hokage.-acabaron con un total de 200 ninjas y algunos portaaviones, no dejaron sobreviviente alguno.

Todos contenían el aliento, el miedo era evidente en muchos, el pensar el resurgimiento del Imperio de Uzu, hacia temblar a muchos, en especial a los miembros del concejo que habían experimentado en carne propia el podre horroroso de los Uzumaki.

¿Cuántos son?.-preguntó Koharu con la voz preocupada.

Según el comandante son 6.-dijo Minato, todos perdieron el color, 6 ninjas habían logrado exterminar a un ejercito de 200, era simplemente aterrador, si dejaban que ellos volvieran de las cenizas a el Imperio de Uzu, los iban a exterminar por completo.

¿Solo 6?, con 12 mil ninjas de Konoha lo podemos exterminar.-dijo el líder del concejo civil a lo que Minato solo frunció el ceño.-Es verdad podríamos pero si movilizamos a el 45% de nuestras fuerzas dejaremos a la aldea desprotegida que Iwa o Kumo aprovecharían para destruirnos.-terminó de decir Minato.

Todos se quedaron en silencio.-Es esencial que consigamos los secretos de los Uzumaki, nos pondrá por delante de todas las demás naciones.-dijo Homura sonriendo con avaricia.

Pero si ganan nos destruirán.-dijo Minato de manera preocupada.

Mientras tanto Kushina estaba anonada, el Clan Uzumaki estaba reviviendo, aún habían sobrevivientes y estaban en su tierra natal, podrían estar planeando revivir el imperio, por primera vez se arrepintió de haber renunciado a su apellido, pero se preguntaba si su hijo tenía algo que ver con todo esto.

Debemos interferir en esa guerra.-dijo Koharu de manera seria.-Si permitimos que lo Uzumaki tomen más poder todos corremos peligro, pero no podemos dejarnos desprotegido, yo digo que debemos enviar cerca de 2 000 ninjas para ayudar a la Alianza Getsu-Cielo, así podremos librarnos de los Uzumaki restantes.

Minato vió eso como una solución para su problema iba a decir el "Si", pero alguien interrumpió al hokage.-NO.-gritó la mujer pelirroja, todos voltearon a verla.-No pueden matarlos, según los informes ellos no empezaron nada fueron la invasión a sus tierras.

Kushina-sama, me temo que es más complicado, ellos son demasiado peligrosos para seguir con vida.-dijo Homaru viendo seriamente a la pelirroja Uzumaki.

No!, es mi clan no pueden hacer eso.-dijo Kushina poniéndose de pie.

Le recuerdo que usted renuncio cualquier parentesco legal con los uzumaki al casarse con el Hokage, por lo que usted ya no es porte de los uzumaki.-dijo Danzo mirándola fijamente.

El envío de soldados a la Isla del Norte se hará preparen a los 2,000 shinobis, contacte con los Jefes de la Alianza Getsu-Cielo inmediatamente.-dijo Minato que se paró y sin mirar a su esposa se fue a su oficina, todos se comenzaron a retirar solo Kushina que estaba sorprendida de las palabras de su esposo comenzó a botar la grimas saliendo lentamente del lugar, definitivamente su fe en su esposo se había ido al tacho.

**En Uzu…**

Las cosas estaban tranquilas por fin, Roshi luego de haber hablado con el yonbi se tranquilizó y escuchó a los Uzumaki, quedando sorprendido por su origen, los planes de Naruto y como habían más sobrevivientes, el aceptó unirse a ellos, Fuka, Honoka y Tayuya despertaron un poco después, las tres escucharon lo qu le dijeron los uzumaki, honoka tenía conocimiento de su Clan pero no sabía que hubiera sobrevivientes, acepto gustosa, Fuka y Tayuya se reusaron al principio pero al no tener a donde ir y con la promesa de volverse más poderosas aceptaron unirse a los Uzumakis.

Por fin todos los Uzumaki estaban reunidos, en ese momento, Naruto y Nagato estaban conversando con los nuevos.

Escuchen chicos, por ahora entraran a una zona especial para poder entrenar aún más y volverse fuertes, clones de todos nosotros los acompañaran en su entrenamiento, estarán ahí 4 días pero para ustedes seran 4 años.-dijo Naruto a lo que los recién llegados se sorprendieron.

¿Cómo que estaremos 4 días pero seran 4 años?.-preguntó Fuka.

Ahora no hay tiempo de explicar, por ahora las primeras dos semanas los acompañara Karui.-dijo Nagato a lo que su compañera asintió.-Luego seran clones.

Los nuevos uzumaki asintieron con energía, querían volverse más fuertes y vengarse de todos aquellos que los tomaron como si fueran armas vivientes y nada más.-Entren.-dijo Naruto a lo que todos entraron a la "Zona" incluida Karui seriamente.-nos vemos en 10 minutos.-dijo el rubio con una sonrisa.

Para mi seran dos semanas.-dijo Karui mientras ella pasaba hizo un movimientos de manos y la zona quedó sellada y activa.

Ambos uzumaki se miraron.-Bueno creo que debemos examinar nuestro próximo movimiento.-dijo Nagato a lo que el rubio entró a la casa donde al pasar en la habitación ya no estaba su típica sala si no una gran mesa donde estaba un mapa del "Archipiélago del Remolino" mostrando 4 islas, la más grande del medio donde estaban ellos dos al norte y una al sur menos grandes sin llegar a ser diminutas, más abajo la Isla de la Luna y la Isla del País del Cielo.

En la mesa estaban Karin, Sara Natsumi viendo algunos papeles.-¿Enviaste a la lagartija y el Clon espía Nagato?.-preguntó Naruto al entrar a la casa.

Sí, mi actual Clon esta escribiendo toda la información recibida.-dijo Nagato sentándose en la mesa.-¿Cuál es la información?.

Al parecer tienen alrededor de 4 mil Shinobis en las Islas del Norte, tienes prisioneros a los aldeanos.-dijo Karin escribiendo una flecha en el mapa poniendo 4 mil.-Están esparcidos en las Islas, al parecer tienen alguien con un conocimiento de Fuinjutsu por que luego de enviar al Clon y a la Lagartija y se escondieran quitaron el sello, estamos sin sellos de tele-transportación en las Islas del Norte, no podemos ir y lanzar un ataque colosal.

Si nos enfrentamos a 4 mil Shinobis podemos salir heridos y por mas poderosos que somos 4 mil son 4 mil, tendríamos que casi destruir la isla y no lo haremos con nuestro territorio.-dijo Nagato mirando el mapa.

Debemos destruir los puertos.-dijo Natsumi, mirando el mapa.-No podrán mover a sus tropas y podremos asediarlos poco a poco.

Es una buena estrategia, pero creo que yo junto con Karin debemos ir a la Isla del Sur y poner más Clones y algunas murallas para que no la invadan.-dijo Sara señalando al Isla del Sur.

Es un buen plan.-dijo Naruto sonriendo.-El problema es que nunca fui a la Isla del Sur por lo que no tengo sellos ahí, tendrán que ir a la antigua.

Karin y Sara se miraron y asintieron.-Creo que debemos apresurarnos is queremos ganar esta guerra con las mínimas bajas, debemos revivir a los "Antiguos".-dijo Naruto

Todos miraron al rubio con confusión.-Nececitamos a todos los Uzumakis para eso, ¿Estás seguro que es el momento?.-dijo Nagato.

Sí, acabaremos esta guerra más rápido y evitaremos muertes.-dijo Naruto.-Por cierto, ¿Dónde estan Konan y Yahiko?.

Fueron a ver la zona del Campo de batalla para ver si había algún sobreviviente o buques acercándose.-dijo Natsumi a lo que el rubio asintió y de repente por la puerta entro Karui sonriendo.

Vaya regresaste.-dijo Nagato mirando a su compañera.-¿cómo les fue?

Bien, aprendieron rápido, les deje unos clones míos para entrenar estarán ahí 4 días.-dijo Karui mientras se sentaba en la mesa y miró el mapa de la zona de batalla.

Primeramente, creo que deberíamos tener barcos.-dijo Natsumi.

No es necesario, somos 6, cuando revivamos a los Antiguos seremos casi 6 mil ahí si necesitaremos barcos.-dijo Naruto viendo el mapa.

¿Cuántos habitantes hay en la Isla del Norte?.-preguntó Karui.

Alrededor de 30 mil habitantes.-dijo Sara mirando algunos papeles.

Debemos iniciar un plan para desocupar la Isla norte, por que si atacamos directamente que sería más eficaz los matarían a todos, pero creo que debemos esperar a que los nuevos finalicen los entrenamientos y con ello recuperaremos nuestro Ejercito, 4 días seran suficientes, hasta entonces limitémonos a defendernos y reconstruir las zonas donde ellos vivirán.-dijo Karin a lo que todos asintieron.

Si, esperaremos a los "Antiguos" ahí iniciara la verdadera guerra.-dijo Naruto mientras todos los presentes asintieron aceptando la idea.

Ya está oscureciendo, creo que debemos ir a dormir.-dijo Karui mientras se estiraba un poco.

Todos los uzumaki asintieron y se fueron hacia sus cuartos y la otra casa, se echaron en sus respectivas camas y se dejaron caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

**Con Konan y Yahiko….**

Los dos ex-akatsuki estaban viendo la costa, los rezagos de la batalla aún estaban bastante vigentes, las explosiones y uno que otro cuerpo que los clones seguían recogiendo, ellos estaban caminando por la playa.

Yahiko estaba mirando a Konan con una sonrisa.-(Se ve tan hermosa).-pensó Yahiko con una sonrisa.

Konan/Yahiko…yo…quería decirte…-dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo, solo se callaron ambos y Yahiko se sonrojo un poco.-Tu primero Konan-chan.-dijo Yahiko mirándola a su hermoso rostro.

Yahiko-Kun, para mi es una hermosa alegría verte de nuevo, luego de tanto tiempo, luego de tantas cosas no sabes como yo te he extrañado a ti…a…mi…hermano.-dijo Konan derramando lagrimas de felicidad, pero Yahiko al escuchar la palabra.-(Hermano).-se le estrujó el corazón, el no quería que ella lo viera simplemente como un hermane, no el quería algo más.

Konan-chan, yo quería decirte que….-dijo Yahiko, el chico suspiró y agarrando los cojones que había acumulado dijo.-yoteamomucho

Konan lo miró confundida.-¿Disculpa?. No te escuche bien.

Yahiko volvió a respirar fuertemente.-Yo te amo mucho Konan-Chan.-dijo Yahiko ya hablando claramente, Konan lo miró algo anonada, no se esperaba que el le dijera eso, se quedó en un silencio incómodo.

**POV Konan**

¿Qué me amaba?, ¿eso había dicho?, no no podía ser, el era mi hermano, mi hermano mayor, no era posible que el me viera de esa manera, pero no, yo no siento lo mismo, tal vez antes, pero ya no.

No quiero el amor en mi vida, eso solo trae dolor y sufrimiento, como mis padres, cuando murieron, yo no quiero el amor, eso no, Perdóname Yahiko, pero no, no quiero enamorarme, no.

**Fin POV Konan**

Konan terminó de pensar las palabras de su amigo, suspiro, el corazón de Yahiko estaba latiendo al 100x100 esperaba la respuesta de su querida Konan.-Yo…lo…lamento Yahiko-Kun, pero no siento lo mismo por ti, yo te quiero mucho, eres uno de los pilares de mi vida, pero eres mi hermano, no, yo no quiero el amor con nadie ni siquiera contigo, perdóname, pero no puedo corresponderte.-dijo Konan con la mirada hacia el suelo, para no ver a Yahiko.

Las lagrimas comenzaron a salir del rostro del peli-anaranjado, sintió que su corazón se estaba rompiendo, toda su ilusión de que Konan lo aceptara y que fueran felices untos, pero eso no podría ser, ya no, solo cerró los ojos y solo le dio la espalda a Konan y comenzó a correr.

YAHIKO ESPERA‼.-gritó Konan al ver como su amigo se alejaba, pero lo pensó bien, el debía estar muy dolido como para llorar decidió dejarlo solo por esa noche, Konan derramó un par de lagrimas luego de esto, la relación con su amigo no iba a ser la misma de hace años.

**Mientras tanto en alguna parte del Continente Elemental….**

Era una zona bastante oscura, estábamos en medio del bosque, reconocemos que había tres personas ya que estaban en plena oscuridad, pero de pronto aparece una luz en una especie de rampa, revelando a un hombre rubio siendo Minato Namikaze y dos hombres uno de cabello negro con los ojos completamente negros también tenia un traje como si fuera una especie de Rey, el otro era un hombre era uno pelirosado que miraba a ambos hombres con algo de desconfianza.

Minato-dono, creo que debería decirnos ¿Por qué nos llamo con tanta urgencia, ahora estamos en guerra.-dijo el hombre de cabello negro.

Shinno-dono, Ishidate-dono, no estoy aquí como su enemigo, estoy aquí para darte una oferta, un apoyo en su guerra, una alianza indirecta, el envió de 2,000 shinobis de la hoja para la Guerra contra Uzu.-dijo Minato sorprendiendo a ambos líderes se miraron y vieron con cautela a el líder de la hoja.

¿Por qué nos ayudarías Namikaze?, ¿Qué ganas con esto?.-preguntó Ishidate acercándose al rubio.

Nosotros ganamos un enemigo menos, ustedes saben lo peligroso que puede ser los descendientes Uzumakis, si logran la resurrección de Uzu, estaremos en problemas.-dijo Minato a lo que ambos líderes asintieron.-esta guerra la deben ganar ustedes, pero según mis informantes tienes 6 mil shinobis y para asegurarse unos 2 mil shinobis de aporte no les caerá nada mal.

Ambos líderes se miraron.-¿cómo podemos confiar en usted?.-dijo Shinno mirando al Namikaze.

Simple, si no es verdad pueden denunciarme con las demás aldeas y todas se podrían aliar para acabar con Konoha y Uzu, no nos conviene y por otro lado podría haberlos matado hace 1 hora.-dijo el rubio a lo que ambos líderes miraron a los ojos al líder de Konoha, era evidente que no confiaban en el.

Pero razonando sus palabras, el estaba en lo cierto con 6 mil shinobis ellos podrían tener muchas bajas que a la larga los podría perjudicar, pero 2 mil shinobis más si podrían asegurar menos daños para ellos a lo que ambos líderes luego de 5 minutos asintieron.

Aceptamos la ayuda de Konoha.-dijo Shinno seriamente.

Escucha no le digas esto a nadie, ninguna aldea debe saber que te he ayudado.-dijo Minato a lo que ambos asintieron.-Los 2 mil shinobis deben estar listos en 5 días y van a desembarcar en la Isla Norte.

Los tres líderes se dieron la mano.-Este acuerdo queda sellado.-dijeron los tres, mientras la luz se apagaba en la oscuridad, dejando los rostros de nuevo irreconocibles.

Desde ese momento habían pasado 3 días, no habían muchas cosas, por la parte de las Aldeas casi ninguna le dio mucha importancia cuando la noticia de la Invasión a Uzu, para ellos solo eran un montón de islas sin beneficio alguno.

Mientras que la Alianza Getsu-Luna seguía movilizando a sus fuerzas con cuidado, aunque las invocaciones de Nagato no duraban mucho podían recolectar la suficiente información para estar tranquilos que más bien estaban manteniéndose alejados de la isla principal, claro que Nagato y Naruto también aprovechaban y hundían algunos cargamentos de provisiones con solo civiles a bordo y los mantenían como prisioneros con clones vigilándolos.

Mientras que en esos tres días Karui entraba a veces a la zona para verificar el entrenamiento de los nuevos Uzumaki, se quedaban com horas que eran como 3 semanas dentro, mientras que Konan y Yahiko estaban distantes, Nagato se entero de lo que había pasado pero decidió no interferir era cosa de sus amigos, Karin, Sara y Natsumi estaban arreglando la Ex-Aldea removiendo los escombros.

Ahora nos encontramos en la zona donde la "Aldea" estaba completamente reconstruida con casa calles y alguno que otro edificio, Karin que estaba en el límite de la zona Urbana estaba frente a una zona árida que delimitaba con los bosques, era pura tierra, la uzumaki estaba realizando algunos jutsus con sus manos.-**Doton: Toshi **(Elemento Tierra: Zonas Urbanas).-dijo Karin y poniendo su mano en el suelo y comenzaron a salir algunas torres y casas de la tierra las calles paredes y todo comenzaba a salir del suelo, se veía espléndido.

Naruto estaba a su lado.-**Mokuton: Seimei-en **(Elemento Madera: Jardín de la Vida).-dijo el rubio mientras en las zonas que seguían áridas salían plantas, árboles y algunas zonas verdes con flores, dejando una hermosa zona de la Aldea, ya era bastante grande la Ex-Aldea de Uzu, ambos Uzumaki sonrieron por su esfuerzo terminado.

Creo que es momento de irnos hoy se cumplen los 3 días y los nuevos Uzumakis van a acabar su entrenamiento.-dijo Naruto a lo que Karin asintió y ambos comenzaron a caminar por las zonas reconstruidas y fueron hacia lo que antes era una zona destruía ahora era una hermosa plaza donde en medió estaba la casa de Naruto y alrededor estaban las ahora recién construidas casas de todos los miembros Uzumaki incluso de los que aún no finalizaban su entrenamiento, al frente de la casa de Naruto estaba un hermoso jardín.

La Zona de entrenamiento seguía en el mismo lugar, todo lo que estaba por atrás de la zona de la casa de Naruto seguía completamente igual, según Karui.-si lo movemos perderemos tiempo y eso es lo más preciado para que acaben bien su entrenamiento.

Ambos fueron a sus respectivas casas, cada una era bastante parecida, grande, con 3 pisos y un balcón, lo que más variaba era el color, pero por lo demás eran bastantes parecidas, ambos Uzumaki fueron a la casa del rubio, ya iban a ser las 4 de la tarde, se suponía que ya los Nuevos Uzumaki deberían haber finalizado los 4 años.

Cuando entraron encontraron a Nagato, Natsumi, Karui, Konan, Yahiko y Sara, esperándolos.-¿Creo que pronto será la hora no creen?.-dijo Karui a los recién llegados a lo que asintieron.-Vamos a la "Zona" ya deben salir en unos 5 minutos.

Los Uzumaki, Konan y Yahiko fueron hacia la Zona de entrenamiento, Konan y Yahiko estaban como en los últimos días, completamente distantes y sin hablarse, Naruto solo los miraba, les había advertido que sus relaciones personales no pueden interferir en la guerra, se pararon enfrente del enorme triángulo rojo pero de pronto se volvió menos denso y de ahí salieron, Tayuya, Honoka, Fuka y Roshi, vieron a los Uzumaki con una sonrisa.

Vaya, espera ver a los verdaderos y no simples clones.-dijo Fuka mientras se acercaba a Naruto y Nagato y les dio a cada uno un beso en la mejilla.-Son más lindos cuando son reales.-dijo esta de manera coqueta.

Es un placer volverte a ver rubio tarado, nunca pude darte las gracias.-dijo Tayuya mientras le daba un golpe en el brazo al rubio.

Los uzumakis sonrieron.-Karui nos explicó todo no es necesario que nos expliques algo.-dijo Roshi dándole la mano a Naruto y Nagato.

Un placer conocerlo Naruto-Kun, Nagato-kun, les agradezco inmensamente que me hayan salvado de ese horrible lugar.-dijo Honoka mientras abrazaba a ambos con un sentimiento de agradecimiento, todos sonrieron

Por fin estaban completos, bueno casi todos faltaba uno, pero en ese momento una especie de Ave hecha de lo que parecía arcilla que traía una nota.

_Estamos en la Orilla Sur, todos reunidos _

_Esperamos ordenes Nagato-sama _

_Atte: Deidara el Artista_

Parece que todos llegaron.-dijo Naruto leyendo el mensaje de Nagato.

Creo que el momento que la _Guerra de Formación_ inicie llegó, si ganamos esta guerra, el Imperio de Uzu renacerá.-dijo Nagato a lo que todos asintieron.

**Bueno hasta aquí, espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, nos vemos a la próxima :D **


	12. Guerra de Formación-Uzushiogakure

**Hola chicos aquí estoy con un nuevo capitulo de este fic.**

**Jbadillodavila: **si enserio

**Caballeroosuro117: **Gracias, lo de los Terumi, no lo se pero si creo que al final para Naruto.

**REGIS MARK 5: **No, creo que Samui estará bien con otro lo siendo :s, gracias por el apoyo.

**Colocolo4178: **SIIII :D

**Furstand: **Jajajaja, entiendo, pero no puede haber acción en cada capitulo por que si no perdería la escancia xD

**CCSakuraforever: **jajaj la Guerra ya está hecha xD, la Gran Guerra aun no, por eso me gusto esto "La Guerra de Formación" xD

**Diego muoz agama: **muchas gracias amigo, espero que te siga buscando :D

**Sakurita Preciosa: **Muchas Gracias :D

**N/A: **Bueno les quiero decir MUCHAS GRACIAS por todo el apoyo que está recibiendo esta historia, les quiero pedir que a los que quieran me gustaría que comenten en los Reviews o por privado como lo prefieran OC de Terumi o Uzumakis sería bueno un mínimo de 5 y máximo 10, necesitaría:

Si es Uzumaki: Todos los Oc Uzumaki vivirían hace 100 años o sea antes y durante la Segunda Guerra Ninja, no pongan nada como desaparecieron solo su vida hasta la guerra, el resto lo pondré yo , los principales poderes de los Uzumaki son sellados y Armas elementales si quieren poner alguno extra es imaginación suya :D.

Si es Terumi: Sería unos años como Naruto o unos años más pero no muchos, tienen que tener como si fuera una vida algo fea por las Purgas de Sangre.

-Nombre

-Datos de Nacimiento

-Personalidad

-Descripción Física

-Pequeña Historia de su vida.

-Poderes

-Armas

Bueno ahora ya con el capitulo.

**Capitulo 11: **Guerra de Formación-Aldea de Uzushiogakure

Todos los Uzumaki caminaron hacia la zona respectiva, estuvieron caminando por unos minutos hasta que llegaron a la zona indicada por el Akatsuki, vieron a 7 personas, esas eran Kisame, Kie, Kyusuke, Sasori, Hidan, Kakuzu, Deidara, Nagato y Naruto sonrieron.

Vaya Nagato-sama, no sabía que ahora nuestra base estaba aquí.-dijo Sasori mientras miraba la playa.

Es algo que tengo que hablar con ustedes.-dijo Nagato seriamente mirando a todos los Akatsuki.-Desde ahora Akatsuki se disuelve y pasaran a formar parte de Uzushiogakure si es que quieres.

Todos los Akatsuki vieron a Nagato como si estuviera loco.-¿Estas borracho?, y ¿Por qué si ya eres el líder?.-dijo Hidan viendo de manera enojada a Nagato.

Por qué yo no seré el líder, lo será el Naruto Uzumaki.-dijo Nagato Señalando a Naruto que miró a los Akatsuki de manera seria.

¿Este niño, le cedes el mando a un niño?.-dijo Sasori mirando de manera molesta a Naruto.

Este "niño", me derrotó a mi y unas horas después a Nagato, sin descansar, este "niño" es más de lo que piensan.-dijo Konan defendiendo a naruto, este le sonrió.

Todos los Akatsuki miraron sorprendidos al rubio, ¿El había derrotado a Nagato?, debía ser increíblemente poderoso.

Es su elección, si se van, no los protegeremos, si se quedan, gozaran de nuestra protección y seran parte del nuevo imperio que vamos a forjar.-dijo Naruto mientras parpadeaba y activaba su rinnegan para sombro de todos y muchos lo veían con algo de temor, si tenía esos ojos era por que ocultaba un inmenso poder.

Sasori, debemos hablar contigo.-dijo Nagato mientras le hacia una seña para que lo siguiera.-y ustedes, cuando vuelva espero que hayan tomado su decisión.-dijo Nagato mientras Sasori lo seguía y todo se quedaban callados pensando.

**Mientras tanto en Konoha….**

En la Aldea de la hoja todo se ve agitado varios ninjas estaban alistando algunas provisiones y corriendo por toda la aldea, muchos aldeanos veían esto con extrañeza, la última vez que vieron eso fue en la Tercera Guerra Ninja, pero eso era imposible, hace años que no estaban en conflicto con alguna otra aldea.

Mientras todo eso ocurría en el exterior, en el interior de la oficina del hokage, se estaba librando una pelea llena de gritos.

NO PUEDES HACER ESO ES MI CLAN.-gritó la mujer pelirroja que se identificaba como Kushina mirando con enojo a su marido.

ENTIENDE DE UNA PUTA VEZ KUSHINA, LOS UZUMAKI SON PELIGROSOS PUEDEN DESTRUIRNOS A TODOS SON MOUNSTROS.-gritó de una manera encolerizada Minato mirando a su esposa.

YO SOY UNA UZUMAKI COMO TUS HIJAS, O SEA ¿SOMOS MOUNSTROS?.-gritó con algunas lagrimas en sus bellos ojos miraban al rubio con ira.

No son monstros, eres mi esposa, pero ellos no son como tu, pueden destruirnos, lo siento, pero los eliminare.-dijo Minato mientras u voz sonaba firme dando a entender que era su última palabra.

No sabes cuanto me arrepiento de ser tu esposa.-dijo Kushina con ojos de enojo y odio hacia el, se suponía que el debía apoyarla proteger a su familia, si eran de su clan, eran de su sangre.

Minato solo negó con la cabeza.-(Es una Uzumaki, era de esperarse).-se dijo a si mismo mientras se volvía a sentar en su sitio.

**Con Kushina…**

La pelirroja se encontraba caminando con lagrimas en sus ojos, le dolía que el hombre que ella amaba no la haya apoyado para proteger a su familia, sus hijas también eran uzumakis, ellas eran ¿Monstros?.

Caminó hasta un parque donde se sentó, estaba completamente vacío solo quería pensar, ¿Qué hacer?, ¿ir y avisar que Konoha se había metido en la guerra?, no le creerían ella conocía a los pocos uzumaki que recordaba eran desconfiados en los nuevos al menos lo que ella recordaba.

La guerra, hace tiempo que no se de una, tal vez es una señal, que mi lugar no está aquí, está en Uzu mi verdadero hogar con mis hijas…y mi hijo.-dijo Kushina suspirando pesadamente.

**De Nuevo en Uzu…**

Todos estaban callados los Akatsuki vieron a Sasori y Nagato conversar, el marionetista quedó bastante sorprendido al saber que era parte del Clan Uzumaki, que no estaba solo y que tenía una "Familia", obviamente se alegró y decidió que iba a quedarse junto a su Clan.

Mientras que los Akatsuki miraban a Naruto con cautela, un hombre con el poder de derrotar y casi matar a un Dios, era algo monstruoso y de algo que ellos estaban seguros si no podían contra Nagato, no querían tener a Naruto Uzumaki de enemigo.

Cuando Nagato y Sasori por fin volvieron al lado de los demás.-¿Y bien, decidieron quedarse o irse?.-preguntó Nagato mirando a sus compañeros.

Todos miraron a ambos pelirrojos.-Sabes, yo me quedó no se ustedes pero no quiero tener a este par de enemigos cuando inicie la guerra.-dijo Deidara caminando junto con los otros, poco a poco todos los demás siguieron a Deidara casi por las mismas razones solo Hidan quería más sacrificios para Jashin-Sama y esa era su oportunidad de hacerlo.

Estamos todos, es hora de hacerlo.-dijo Naruto mirando a Nagato y Karui, estos asintieron.-Sígannos.

Todo el grupo comenzó a caminar siguiendo a los Tres Uzumakis, por casi 1 hora atravesaron la "Vacía" aldea y fueron por los bosques hasta que llegaron a una zona en medio de la nada donde encontraron un gigantesco sello con 10 círculos alrededor.-Párense en cada uno de los círculos.-les dijo Naruto a los uzumaki que hicieron lo ordenado.-Ya saben el resto.-terminó de hablar y comenzó a realizar una secuencia de sellos, todos los uzumaki comenzaron a imitarlo y de pronto una energía roja oscura comenzó a emanar de todos, ellos seguían haciendo la secuencia de sellos, el enorme sello debajo de sus pies comenzó a brillar en un tono rojo negro.

**Ninpo Uzumaki: Fukkatsu Uto o murasaki-ho **(Arte Ninja Uzumaki: Técnica Prohibida de la Resurrección Uzumaki).-dijeron todos al mismo tiempo cuando de pronto el sello comenzó a brillar de una manera descomunal se sentía el chakra en el aire era una cantidad completamente fuera de este mundo y en el centro del sello una especie de luz se formó que comenzó a tomar la forma de una mujer que luego la luz de disipo revelando a una mujer de apariencia de unos 20 años, la mujer era bastante hermosa pero parecía como en trance, los uzumaki seguían concentrados hasta que del sello salió una luz que se elevó al cielo y como una bola de energía comenzó a disparar cientos de bolitas de energía para luego soltar una onda expansiva y desaparecer.

Luego de que pasó todos, los 10 uzumaki cayeron agitados al suelo, el gran sello se desvaneció y todos los pelirrojos parecían agotados incluido el rubio, miraron hacia donde había aparecido la mujer que de repente abrió los ojos y miró todo a su alrededor luego vió su propio cuerpo y comenzó a mover los dedos, llevaba una especie de blusa con escote y unos pantalones Jonin, luego miro a los uzumaki que el rubio ya estaba de pie con la respiración agitada.

Bienvenida Mito-sama.-dijo Naruto con una sonrisa.-Es un honor verla de nuevo en el mundo de los vivos.

La mujer no hizo gesto alguno solo siguió mirando todo a su alrededor, los demás uzumakis se fueron parando uno a uno, hasta que la mujer por fin habló.

¿Qué hicieron?, no recuerdo nada, estábamos en medio de una batalla en Uzu la Gran Alianza invadió nuestro territorio y…y…la guerra….la guerra.-dijo Mito mientras se arrodillaba mirando a todos lados agobiada.

Naruto fue el primero en que se acercó a ella y la cogió de los brazos.-La guerra se perdió, el imperio fue desmantelado y los Uzumakis exterminados.-dijo Naruto con ira en su voz, Mito solo pudo comenzar a botar lagrimas por los ojos, el rubio dejo que ella se desahogase y luego de unos minutos por fin le dijo.-Si nos acompañas te explicaremos todo, de pasó tenemos que ver a los demás.-dijo Naruto haciendo que Mito lo mirase confundida.

Vamos a la Aldea.-dijo Nagato mientras todos comenzaron a caminar hacia la Aldea, Mito los seguía pero estaba confundida.-¿Cuál es tu nombre?.-preguntó la revivida al rubio.

Me llamo Naruto Uzumaki, ello son roshi, Honoka, Tayuya, Fura…-y le dijo el nombre de cada uno, ella les dedico una sonrisa al escuchar sus apellidos ellos eran Uzumaki.

Debes estar confundida, por todo, te lo explicare.-dijo Naruto mientras todos seguían caminando.-Han pasado 100 años desde la Guerra, te diré todo crudamente, nos derrotaron y fuimos exterminados, pocos sobrevivieron y se fueron por el mundo, nosotros somos los últimos uzumaki de esta generación.-dijo Naruto a lo que Mito abrió los ojos horrorizada, de lo que recordaba ellos eran 50 mil, en las últimas batallas ¿ahora eran solo 10?, era una pesadilla.

Como te digo, somos los últimos, yo encontré hace unos años la manera de poder revivirlos a ustedes, todos los que se encontraban enterrados debajo y su chakra seguía latente aquí, pero necesitaba una enorme cantidad de Chakra mucha más que la mía, reuní a todos los sobrevivientes y decidimos renacer Uzushiogakure y por eso los revivimos a los "Antiguos Uzumaki".-dijo Naruto cuando salieron del bosque y vieron la Aldea llena de gente pelirroja todos se miraban algunos se abrazaban y lloraban, eran alrededor de 6 mil o menos.

Naruto y los Nuevos Uzumaki sonrieron de alegría al ver todo eso.-Decidimos que queremos renacer el "Imperio de Uzu" y tomar venganza de lo que nos hicieron.-dijo Naruto haciendo a Mito sonreír, ella notaba la sinceridad en sus palabras y solo asintió.

Quiero venganza, de todos ellos, tu me diste esa oportunidad, por eso, te seguiré toda la vida.-dijo Mito abrazando al rubio que sonrió algo avergonzado pues Mito era "toda una mujer".-Tenemos que hablar con ellos, te escucharán.-dijo Karui al ponerse junto a la "pareja".

Todos caminaron a través de la Aldea casi todos reconocían a Mito, le preguntaban cosas como: ¿Mito-sama donde estamos?, ¿Qué paso?, ¿Por qué no recordamos nada?; ella solo les decía que la siguieran y así por las 6. 500 personas se fue corriendo la voz y todos se reunieron en la plaza central de la Aldea al frente de la casa de Naruto, este hizo dos sellos y se formo una especie de estrado y Mito subió en el.

Ella respiró.-UZUAMKIS, SE QUE TODOS ESTAN CONFUNDIDOS Y ASUSTADOS, LES DIRÉ QUE NO TIENEN NADA QUE TEMER, MUCHOS DE USTEDES RECUERDAN SOLO LA ÚLTIMA BATALLA EN UZU, ESO PASA POR QUÉ FUIMOS DERROTADOS Y EXTERMINADOS, ¡MASACRADOS!.-gritó Mito haciendo que todos dejaran de hablar y todo se quedó en silencio algunos quedaron en shock y otro solo se veían asustados.-NOS DIERON UNA SEGUNDA OPORTUNIDAD, FUIMOS REVIVIDOS POR LOS ÚLTIMOS UZUAMKIS DE ESTA ÉPOCA, PARA RENACER NUESTRO HOGAR, NUESTRO PODER E IMPERIO, NARUTO UZUAMKI EL PRINCIPAL DE NUESTRO RENACIMIENTO.

Todos vieron como el rubio ascendía en el "estrado" y mito solo lo señalo, todos se quedaron en silencio, pero uno comenzó a gritar.-EL NOS SALVÓ.-todos comenzaron a llorar algunos de alegría otros de satisfacción.

Naruto aspiró hondo y comenzó a hablar.-ESCUCHEN UZUAMKIS, SE QUE ESTO ES CONFUSO, PERO LES DIRE YO LOS DEVOLVÍ A LA VIDA, PARA QUE JUNTOS RENACIERAMOS A NUESTRO HOGAR, EN ESTE MOMENTO TENEMOS UNA GUERRA, SE QUE ESTAN CANSADOS PERO DOS ALDEAS QUIERES DESTRUIRNOS Y APODERARSE DE NUESTRAS TIERRAS, SI SUPERAMOS ESTA PRUEBA VIVIEREMOS EN PAZ, NO HABRÁ MÁS GUERRAS EN UN TIEMPO, YO LES SUPLÍCO SU AYUDA A GANAR ESTÁ GUERRA.-gritó Naruto haciendo que todos se callasen, muchos se miraban, otra guerra, ellos no querían eso, habían sufrido bastante, pero muchos vieron al rubio en sus ojos vieron decisión, les hacía recordar tanto a el.

De pronto una pelirroja que estaba mirando todo callada dijo.-Tú eres nuestro salvador, eres de los Uzumakis sobrevivientes y nos diste una nueva vida, yo te seguiré en la guerra y la venganza será NUESTRA.-dijo la mujer, muchos comenzaron a apoyarla y todos comenzaron a alabar a Naruto, todos los Neo-Uzumakis sonreían naruto junto con Mito habían logrado tener el apoyo de todos.

Por ahora, escojan sus casas todo está amueblado encontraran pergaminos Uzumaki con comida en ellos, dentro de poco comenzaremos a organizarnos para preparar la Campaña Militar en las islas del Norte y del Sur.-dijo Nagato poniéndose al lado de Naruto todos los uzumaki aplaudieron y dijeron un.-GRACIAS.-Luego de eso cada uno se comenzó a retirar escogiendo sus casas de pronto toda la Aldea comenzaba a verse viva.

Ustedes también vayan e instálense luego los llamaremos.-dijo Sara a los Akatsuki que asintieron e imitaron a los revividos.-Mito tú acompáñame, ven Nagato, Karui.-dijo Naruto haciendo que los llamados le siguieran, los 4 Uzumakis entraron a la casa del rubio la sala de estar estaba normal, subieron por las escaleras y entraron a un cuarto que estaba con la mesa de "Reuniones", la circular bastante grande con un mapa del Archipiélago de Uzu en el medio.

Bueno te vamos a informar.-dijo Naruto cuando todos tomaron asiento.-Estamos en guerra contra Getsugakure y el País del Cielo hace unos días intentaron invadir Uzu con 200 ninjas, los expulsamos pero han ocupado las Islas del Norte y sospechamos que la del Sur también.-dijo Naruto señalando las 3 islas en el mapa, mito escuchaba con atención.-deben tener alrededor d mil shinobis, no podemos dejar desprotegida Uzu.

Mito miro al rubio seriamente.-Si la cosas son como las recuerdo y el estilo de guerra no ha cambiado, deberíamos organizar a los 6 mil uzumakis en 3 Ejércitos, el Primero de 2.000 ninjas el Segundo de 2.500 y el Tercero de 1.500 ninjas, ellos son muy fuertes no harán falta muchos y 500 ninjas se quedaran en Uzu, ¿Dónde se encuentran los Países de respectivas Aldeas?.

La Isla de la Luna está al Norte, el País del Cielo tiene una gran fortaleza armada en una Isla ceca al País del Agua.-dijo Nagato señalando algunos puntos en el mapa.

Creo que el Primer Ejercito debe ir a realizar la campaña en la Isla del Sur, el Segundo Ejercito ir a las Islas del Norte la mitad del Tercer Ejercito quedarse y la otra mitad ir a por las Islas cercanas a la Fortaleza Mion.-dijo Karui haciendo que mito la mirara con una sonrisa.

Es un buen plan, pero ¿No tenemos otros enemigos que puedan atacarnos o unírseles?.-preguntó Mito

No que sepamos.-dijo Nagato poniéndose a pensar.-Espera Konoha tienen a 3 Uzumakis de Sangre, ¿Crees que se atreverían a intervenir?.

Mito al escuchar el nombre de esa aldea su mirada se torno sombría y llena de ira.-Estarían demasiado desprotegidos.-dijo Karui.

Creo que ese sería el plan establecido Yo estaré al mando del Segundo Ejercito, tú Nagato del Primer Ejercito y tú Karui del Tercero.-dijo Naruto.

Sara y Karin irán contigo Naruto, Roshi y Sasori conmigo, Fuka, Tayuya, Honoka contigo Karui.-dijo Nagato a lo que todos asintieron.

Por ahora solo se moverá el 2º Ejercito y el 1º Ejercito, tú mito te quedaras rocíen estas revivida no queremos que te traumes, estará al mando de las Fuerzas en Uzu.-dijo Karui a lo que Mito sonrió con algo de tranquilidad y asintió.

Pasaremos 3 días organizando nuestras fuerza y luego partiremos.-dijo Nagato

Y así fue, durante los siguientes 3 días con ayuda de los Akatsuki y varios clones estuvieron organizando a todos los Uzumaki en los Tres Ejércitos, cada uno por su habilidad, elementos, se escogieron algunos capitanes, y Naruto con su Moukton estuvo creando varios barcos suficiente para transportar provisiones y las tropas eran casi 200 barcos, al principio eran de madera, pero con sorpresa descubrió que podría cubrirlos con metal gracias a que algunos Uzumakis poseían ese elemento.

Luego de esos tres días todo estaba listo, fue fácil conocer el Estilo de batalla de los Uzumakis revividos ya que era muy parecido al de Naruto pero algo menos fuerte según su punto de vista, llegó el tercer día y la Organización del Ejercito de Uzu quedó así:

**1º Ejercito de Uzu****: **Nagato Uzumaki

** 1****era**** División (**300 ninjas**)**: Comandante Roshi

** 2****da **** División (**500 ninjas**)**: Comandante Sasori

** 3****era**** División (**200 ninjas**)**: Comandante Kisame

**2º Ejercito de Uzu: **Naruto Uzumaki

** 4****ta**** División (**500 ninjas**)**: Comandante Sara

** 5****ta **** División (**600 ninjas**)**: Comandante Karin

** 6****ta **** División (**500 ninjas**)**: Comandante Yahiko

** 7****ta ****División (**500 ninjas**)**: Comandante Konan

**8****ta ** **División (**400 ninjas**)**: Comandante Kakuzu

** 3º Ejercito de Uzu: **Karui Uzumaki

** 9****na **** División (**750 ninjas**): **Comandante Fuka

** 10****ma ****División (**750 ninjas**): **Comandante

**Guarnición en Uzu (**500 ninjas**): **Mito Uzumaki

Aunque Naruto dudaba de algunos akatsuki decidió que ellos para asegurarse lealtad hicieron un pacto de sangre, si ellos los traicionaban morirán al instante, era el tercer día se ve que en los barcos el 2º Ejercito ya se estaba embarcando pronto iban a partir a las Islas del Norte.

Ya estaba anocheciendo, se ve que Naruto junto con Sara, Karin, Yahiko, Konan y Kakuzu entraron a los barcos la Batalla iba a empezar.

**No me maten se que esperaban batallas ahora, pero les prometo que luego de este cap la violencia estará más presente ya acabó el Periodo Pre-Guerra llegara la guerra plenamente hablando xd, espero que les haya gustado :D.**


	13. GF-Batalla de Kita-Karyu

**Hola aquí les traigo el siguiente capitulo de este fic :D.**

**Colocolo4178: **Creo que si tío, como te digo, Esclava sexual,

** : **Primera Duda: En el traductor de Google ahí traduzco los nombres en español al Japonés.

Segunda Duda: Si, se supone que el era un refugiado luego de la guerra, yo lo pongo como Uzumaki por que es pelirrojo.

**REGIS MARK 5: **jajaj CORRANNNN…

**Diego Muoz Agama: **Gracias por el apoyo amigo, si estaba pensando en hacer eso :D.

**Rygart16: **jajaja ahora sí comienza la verdadera guerra :D.

**Gerymaru: **no aquí no estará en Akatsuki, tendrá otro papel que lo sabrán luego, Mito no tendrá alguna relación con el Primer Hokage, lo de Nagato y la guerra, yo lo hize así por que en el anime nunca me gusto que llamaran "guerra" a una batalla de unas horas y que fueran tan rápidos y eso significa que el nivel de los ninjas será un poco más alto .

**Charlychan500: **gracias :D

**CCSAkuraforever: **Ya lo sabrás….ya lo sabrá.

**Capitulo 12: **G.F-Batalla de Kita-Karyu

El cielo estaba oscuro habían un total de 70 barcos de la Flota Uzumaki en el mar, donde estaban navegando al norte, el rubio estaba en el "baño" mirándose al espejo decidido la guerra había iniciado, todo lo que había planeado había dado frutos, esta era su prueba si la pasaban su camino estaba completamente libre.

Pero de pronto vió su cabello y comenzó a perder su tono rubio, pasaba a ser algo blanco las puntas, pero de pronto naruto hizo unos movimientos de mano y su pelo volvió a ser rubio, unos recuerdos de hace 6 años volvieron a su mente.

**Mente de Naruto….**

Se ve que Naruto estaba amarrado en una silla, estaba lleno de sangre y no tenía dedos, un hombre de cabello amarillo estaba frente a el con una sádica sonrisa.

Vamos sigue contando, ¿Cuánto es 1000-7?.-dijo mientras comenzaba a cortarle con un alicate los dedos de las manos.-CUENTA.

993…986…979…-gritaba naruto mientras sentía sus dedos se desprendían de su mano.

**Mundo Real…**

General‼ General‼.-escuchó una voz femenina, vió que entro al baño una mujer sumamente hermosa, pues tenía un cabello rojo, de ojos celestes, su cabello le llegaba a las caderas, pero si que tenía unas anchas caderas y un pecho D, Naruto se quedó embobado con la figura que estaba delante de el, pero rápidamente volvió a la rodilla.

Dígame.-dijo Naruto de manera seria, aunque la chica puso una cara de seriedad, pues había notado la mirada del rubio hacia el.

Estamos a un kilómetro de la isla, pero hemos visto que hay montada una especie de fortaleza donde calculamos que hay 300 ninjas.-dijo la chica a lo que Naruto asintió.

¿Cuál es tu nombre?.-preguntó Naruto.

Soy Chiaka Uzumaki.-dijo la chica haciendo una reverencia y saliendo.

Naruto salió del baño y fue a la cubierta donde vió la fortaleza, estaba en a unos metros de la playa, la fortaleza era como una especie de castillo enzima de una montaña.

Naruto vió esto y sonrió, comenzó a hacer sellos con las manos y sin decir una palabra, una bola de magma se formó en su mano y la lanzó hacia el Castillo y explotó.-INICIEN EL ATAQUE.

Todos los Uzumakis gritaron y todos comenzaron a lanzar diversos jutsus hacia la fortaleza otros bajaban de los barcos caminaban por el agua hacia la playa.

Naruto veía como los ninjas enemigos comenzaron a lanzar jutsus y causaron explosiones en las playas, los Uzumakis se cubrían y devolvían los jutsus, Naruto vió a un chico que estaba apunto de bajar pero.-TU.-le gritó al chico que lo miró e hizo una reverencia.

Escucha debes ir al barco del Comandante de la 6ta División y diles que inicien el desembarco pero al este de la fortaleza los encerraremos.-dijo Naruto, el chico asintió y saltó al agua, Naruto salió del barco y comenzó a correr hacia la fortaleza.

Veía algunas decenas de Uzumakis que se quedaban en la playa y bloqueaban los jutsus enemigos, pero vió como algunos ninjas del País del Cielo volando comenzaron a lanzar bombas a los barcos.-**Katón: Hi no Ame **(Elemento Fuego: Lluvia de Fuego).-dijo Naruto y del cielo comenzó a caer bolas de fuego dándoles tiempo a los uzumakis de avanzar e hizo caer a 10 ninjas del cielo.

Destruyan las puertas.-gritó Naruto y vió a Sara a lo lejos que estaba luchando con varios contingentes ninjas que estaban saliendo.

Varios uzumakis hicieron algunos jutsus de fuego y Tierra y tumbaron las puertas del Castillo haciendo caer a varios ninjas, Naruto comenzó a lanzar bolas de magma matando a decenas de ninjas.-Avancen rápido, tienen que desembarcas más.-dijo Naruto y muchos entraron al castillo donde comenzó una batalla de Kenjutsu, obviamente los Uzumakis comenzaron tomando venganza, pero de pronto una maquina de forma de cilindró apareció en las puertas traseras y unos ninjas la activaron y comenzó a tirar cientos de Kunais en forma de fuego.

Los Uzumakis no se esperaron eso y algunos no reaccionaron lo suficientemente rápido y fueron atravesados por los kunais y cayeron muertos, pero de pronto una enorme capa de hielo cubrió la maquina y una estaca de hielo la destruyó, Naruto ya no teniéndose que cubrir de los kunais rápidamente apuñalo a los dos ninjas.

Levantó la mirada vió a Chiaka, el sonrió, pero no era tiempo de distraerse.-Desocupen el castillo eliminen esas maquinas y a los ninjas de arriba que cubren el paso.-dijo el rubio.

Todos los Uzumaki asintieron y comenzaron a subir a los pisos superiores, Naruto hizo lo mismo matando a todo ninja que se encontraba, una sed de sangre comenzó a brotar en el y lanzó un jutsu matando a 5 ninjas enemigos, subió a la parte más alta, veía el castillo medio destruido, en la playa ya estaba Konan y Karin con la 5ta y 7ma División respectivamente.

Saltó hacia la parte de atrás del castillo y vió como habían unos 1000 enemigos que estaban llegando de refuerzos, bajó al "patio" del castillo y lanzó kunais matando a varios ninjas enemigos.

Vió como Sara había rodeado el castillo.-Vaya Naruto creo que esto está bastante bien.-dijo Sara mientras sus ninjas comenzaban a lanzar diversos jutsus causando explosiones en los ninjas enemigos.

Sara con su espada lanzó una ráfaga de Viento, varios ninjas lo esquivaron, pero otros quedaron partidos a la mitas muertos y las viseras caían a la tierra.

Naruto comenzó a correr contra los enemigos y con sus jutsus de magma comenzó a causar muchas explosiones matando a decenas de ninjas, causando mucha desorganización en las tropas, pero de pronto un ninja diferente vestido fue contra Naruto este lo esquivó pero sintió que su chakra era más fuerte y numeroso que los otros.

Vamos perro Uzumaki.-dijo el ninja que al mostrar su bandana era un comandante.

Naruto con un Kunai en su mano fue contra el y ambos comenzaron a chocar sus Kunais, Sara estaba ocupada con unos Anbu que intentaban clavarle su espada, se notaba que estos eran más fuertes que los otros, ninjas del cielo aparecieron arriba y lanzaron bombas haciendo que las tropas uzumakis se desordenaran.

Las tropas enemigas comenzaron a avanzar, Naruto en un movimiento inesperado agarró de la mano al Comandante y le clavó el kunai en la garganta matando al instante, fue con Sara rápidamente y le clavó su kunai en la espalda a un Anbu, Sara les cortó el cuello cuando se distrajeron.

Sara que la mitad de tus hombres vayan por la izquierda.-dijo Naruto mientras le lanza un Kunai a los demás enemigos.

Naruto, tenemos que eliminar a los ninjas del cielo para que no causen problemas.-dijo Sara mientras los demás uzuamki avanzaban para continuar con la lucha.

**Con Yahiko (Al mismo tiempo de la Batalla)**

Mierda 200 ninjas se fueron hacia la zona de batalla principal.-se escuchó la voz molesta de un pelianaranjado.

Se ve que en las playas del este se ve unos 300 ninjas y Yahiko estaba al frente de todos, comenzaron a correr hacia la zona de la batalla principal, pero de repente vieron a unos escuadrones enemigos frente a ellos eran un total de 100.

Yahiko fue rápidamente contra ellos y con su espada comenzó a matarlos rápidamente, y los demás uzumakis comenzaron a asesinar a los demás ninjas enemigos, los tomaron por sorpresa, por lo que fue relativamente fácil.

Pero Yahiko vió algo que no le gustó, era que uno de los ninjas asesinados eran de la Hoja.

¿Qué mierda?.-dijo este extrañado.-¿Qué hacen ninjas de la hoja aquí?.

Una mujer de cabello igualmente rojo con pechos D, un rostro con facciones delicadas, ojos raramente algo parecido al ámbar, era bastante hermosa con un buen trasero y una pequeña cadera, tenía una herida en la mejilla.-comandante, ¿Seguimos avanzando?.-preguntó la mujer.

No, ellos estarán bien, pero sospecho de este escuadrón, estaban al Norte, debemos ir por ahí tengo un mal presentimiento, avísale a todos…ehhh.-dijo Yahiko, pero al no saber el nombre de aquella hermosa joven.

Me llamo Zakuya, Yahiko-san.-dijo la mujer sonriéndole y fue a hacer lo que le dijo.

Luego de que todos se volvieran a organizar siguieron a Yahiko hacia el norte alejándose de la zona de batalla principal, pero luego de unos 7 minutos de camino estaban entre los árboles, cuando vió, con sorpresa que había un cuartel general donde los ninjas del cielo salían a volar y había unas maquinas raras, eran circulares donde habían diversos ninjas un total de 150 ninjas y como 40 de esas maquinas que apuntaban esas cosas a la zona de batalla principal.

Lo que sea eso, no debe ser bueno.-dijo Yahiko, Zakuya estaba al costado de el.-Zakuya-san quiero que con la mitad de los hombres vaya a la zona del oeste sin ser detectado, cuando lance un jutsu arriba atacaremos todo juntos.

Si Yahiko.-dijo Zakuya mientras daba indicaciones a otros uzumakis y luego de 5 minutos la mitad de los 300 se fueron por el Oeste, Yahiko estaba pensando.-(Si atacamos todos se frente es posible que nos apunten esas maquinas podríamos sufrir bajas, es mejor encerrarlos).-pensó Yahiko mirando a lo lejos las máquinas.

De pronto dos de las maquinas se comenzaron a mover, y varios ninjas pusieron sus manos en el y luego de unos minutos de las dos maquinas salió disparado una especie de bomba gigante hacia la zona de Batalla principal, Yahiko miró sorprendido, nunca había visto algo así, los ninjas del cielo no eran muy poderosos en técnicas de combate pero el tener tecnología eso nadie lo podía negar.

**Con Konan y Sara (Al mismo tiempo de la Batalla)**

Las chicas en ese momento habían terminado de desembarcas a sus tropas comenzaron a avanzar para servir de apoyo a Naruto y Sara en el frente, pero de pronto una especié de proyectil cayó del Cielo en un barco quedando destruido y se hundió.

Mierda.-dijo Konan viendo la dirección de donde había llegado ese proyectil.

No nos podemos quedar aquí debemos ir a apoyar a los demás.-dijo Karin mientras veía daba una indicación a un Capitán de escuadrón.-Kakuzu debe estar en las playas del Oeste.

Según un mensajero de Naruto hay casi 1000 ninjas enemigos.-dijo Konan mientras comenzaba a darles ordenes a sus capitanes.

Todos comenzaron a avanzar hacia el castillo casi destruido, los cuerpos eran bastante numerosos, las zonas estaban completamente destruidas, las 1000 tropas subieron la colina y vieron como las tropas uzumakis estaban bastante desorganizadas por que en la llanura donde estaban las tropas enemigas enfrentando a las tropas uzumakis habían como 50 maquinas "ametralladoras" disparando kunais sin cesar.

La noche estaba en su punto cumbre, Konan y Sara fueron detrás de las tropas de Naruto y sus tropas reforzaron las zonas que estaban con menos uzumakis peleando y comenzaron avanzar.

Vaya se unen a la fiesta.-dijo Naruto lanzando un jutsu de agua hirviendo hacia un grupo de 5 ninjas que retrocedieron.

Si, tuvimos problemas con el desembarco por esas putas maquinas.-dijo Konan mientras lanzaba sellos explosivos hacia las ametralladoras destruyendo varias, en eso Chiaka se puso delante de ella.-Tengo suficiente chakra.-dijo esta al aire y lanzó cientos de miles de proyectiles hacia las maquinas destruyéndolas y haciendo retroceder a los ninjas del cielo que los manipulaban.

Los enemigos comenzaron a retroceder al ver que habían perdido su apoyó dejando a varios heridos y semi-muertos atrás, en eso otro gigante proyectil cayó del cielo y explotó cerca de Naruto el y los demás uzumakis lo esquivaron pero Naruto quedó algo aturdido por la gran explosión.

**Con Yahiko…**

Yahiko se encontraba luchando contra los ninjas, no había podido esperar a las demás tropas y atacó, como lo supuso le apuntaron con los "cañones" y se le echaron enzima, mientras lanzaba bolas de fuego y los demás uzumakis hacían los mismo, obviamente los ninjas de la luna y del cielo no se quedaron quitos y lanzaban también jutsus, los cañones eran un problema.

Yahiko atravesó a uno de los ninjas y le abrió la garganta a otro que le intentaba atacar, de pronto varias bolas de hielo comenzaron a caer del cielo destruyendo los cañones y apareció Zakuya al otro lado del cuartel, y comenzó a congelar todo, sus ninjas mataban a todo el que interpusiese, los tomó completamente por sorpresa.

Yahiko pudo avanzar junto con los demás uzumakis junto a él, los restantes enemigos comenzaron a huir, los cazaron a todos y al comenzar el remate vieron que tenían de rehenes a varios aldeanos dentro de los campamentos.

Qué 50 uzumakis se queden contigo Zakuya, con los demás yo voy al campo de batalla principal.-dijo Yahiko a lo que Zakuya asintió y todos los comandantes fueron alertados y luego de eso 225 hombres se fueron con Yahiko para reunirse con Naruto en el campo de batalla.

Estuvo corriendo por 10 minutos y cuando llegó vio como los cuerpos de muchos soldados enemigos estaban ene suelo, las entrañas estaban por los suelos, muchos cuerpos sin piernas o carbonizados vió a lo lejos que naruto estaba con los uzumakis que evitaban la retirada de los últimos enemigos.

Yahiko fue con sus refuerzos y mataron a los que intentaban escapar solo algunos escaparon de la batalla, se reunió con Naruto, Sara y Konan estaban cansado, habían logrado hacer huir al enemigo de la playa y los alrededores.

Los comandantes se sentaron en unas piedras, mientras veían a los hombres que se sentaban a descansar por todo el lugar.

¿Qué pasó Yahiko, por qué no llegaste antes?.-preguntó Naruto mientras respiraba retomando la tranquilidad.

Lo siento por eso, pero encontré un cuartel con los cañones y tenía que destruirlos y encontré aldeanos deje 50 ninjas con ellos.-dijo Yahiko asiendo a Naruto asentir.-Pero tengo una noticia para ti.

Soy todo oídos.-dijo el rubio Uzumaki.

Encontré algunos escuadrones de ninjas nada difícil lo raro es que eran de Konoha.-dijo Yahiko haciendo a todos los comandantes mirarse con el ceño fruncido, ¿Konoha?, ellos nada tenían que ver en esta lucha.

Es raro, no creo que hayan decidido apoyarlos abiertamente los dejaría expuestos.-dijo Karin mientras suspira y sacaba un rollo de su bolsillo y liberaba comida y comenzaba a comer.

Bueno hicimos correr a todo el ejercito enemigo, liberamos toda la playa.-dijo Naruto mientras se echaba en la arena, hizo dos clones.-Vallan a armas nuestras tiendas.

Los clones asintieron, recibieron algunos pergaminos y comenzaron a hacer aparecer las tiendas de los Comandantes, todos los soldados hacían lo mismo.

Naruto se sentó y vió a lo lejos que ahí estaba Chiaka con la mirada algo triste, el se quedó viéndola durante un minuto, su belleza era bastante y le gustaba admirarla.

Bueno, debemos seguir, la guerra aún no ha acabado.-dijo Naruto parandose y todos hicieron lo mismo.-Organicen a sus divisiones, yo pondré el sello de tele-transporte e iré avisar que recuperamos las playas de la isla Kita-karyu, por ahora debemos ver el norte de la isla, no creo que haya otra batalla grande por ahora debemos liberar a los aldeanos y dejar protección.

Todos asintieron y fueron a organizar a sus divisiones.

Naruto fue al costado de su ya aparecida tienda y colocó el sello de tele-transporte se paró en el e hizo unos sellos para desaparecer de la Isla.

**Mientras tanto en el País de la Luna…**

Se ve que estaban los dos lideres de las Aldeas que estaban frente a un monitor, en un cuarto de metal, parecía un centro de mando y varios ninjas iban a venían sobre reportes de la islas del Norte.

Los líderes no tenían una buena cara y el pobre mensajero se moría de miedo.-¿Cuál es el reporte?.-preguntó Shinno con su voz de enojado.

La Isla de Kita-Karyu ha sido invadida por el Ejercito de Uzu, según los últimos informes eran más de 2 mil shinobis de Uzu, lograron despejar a los 1.300 ninjas de la isla, solo sobrevivieron 400 ninjas que se refugiaron al norte de la Isla.-dijo el ninja leyendo un papel en su mano.

Shinno molesto de un golpe rompió la mesa, mientras Ishidate solo frunció el ceño.

¿Dónde se ubican las demás tropas en el norte?.-preguntó Ishidate mirando el mapa que apareció en el gran monitor.

Tenemos casi 2.500 ninjas en la Isla de Chi, en el sur tenemos a 2.000 shinobis, otros 1.500 están en el País del Mar, obtuvimos el permiso del Feudal.-dijo uno de los comandantes ninjas señalando lugares en el mapa.

Creo que si queremos una oportunidad de ganar, necesitamos como mínimo otros 1.000 shinobis.-dijo Ishidate.-no sabemos la fuerza de los soldados de Uzu.

Y yo sé la manera de conseguir esos 1.000 shinobis más.-dijo Shinno sonriendo.-En la Isla cerca de donde está el "Mion" hay un clan, el Clan Kohaku, si conseguimos su Alianza, tendremos más oportunidad.

Mañana saldré para conseguir esa alianza, por ahora solo intenten Bloquear la Isla con una Flota de 60 barcos.-dijo Shinno a lo que los ninjas asintieron y se fueron para comentar a transmitir las órdenes.

**Mientras tanto en Konoha…**

Se ve que recién estaba comenzando a salir el sol en Konoha, pero ve una mujer pelirroja que estaba con un traje de Jonin que trepó la muralla y salió de la Aldea, miró hacia atrás y solo dijo.-Lamento esto niñas, pero si no lo hago, me arrepentiré toda mi vida.

**Bueno hasta aquí, espero que les haya gustado este capitulo xD.**

**Agradezco inmensamente a Diego Muoz Agama sobre los Oc que me dio solo falta uno que pronto veras ;), bueno me despido que llegue hasta los 100 reviews :D**


	14. GF-Conversaciones

**Hola chicos, aquí traigo el siguiente capitulo de este fic, lamento mi demora pero estoy con las clases y mi tiempo queda reducido :S**

**Colocolo4178: **Puede ser, como no jajaja

** : **jajajajajaj luego vendrá luego vendrá pero todo a su debido tiempo.

**Rygart16: **jejejejeje ya verán chicos.

**Diego Muoz agama: **Jajajaj gracias por todo tu apoyo y ayuda bro

**Caballerooscuro117: **Lo pensaré

**CCSakuraforever: **Si es exactamente eso

**Capitulo 13: **G.F-Negociación

El campo de batalla por fin estaba ordenado, las tropas estaban iniciando misiones de exploración avanzando al norte de la isla, mientras que en la zona de mando principal estaba Naruto, Sara, Yahiko, Konan y Karin, Kakuzu no estaba en la reunión pues su ejercito se fue rodeado por una marina más grande y tuvo que ir más al norte pero logro interceptar a algunos barcos enemigos y logro asegurar la mitad del norte de la isla.

Naruto estaba mirando el mapa y algunos papeles.-Perdimos 30 soldados en el desembarco y unos 4 barcos, tenemos 2'470 ninjas en tierra.-dijo Naruto mirando los papeles.

Sí, en el norte Kakuzu, mandó un mensajero que no tuvo baja alguna y logro asegurar una buena parte del norte.-dijo Karin mientras señalaba partes de la isla en el mapa.

Es bueno, la isla es prácticamente nuestra, organicen a los Aldeanos y hay que reconstruir a sus aldeas y dejar 50 ninjas a proteger esta isla.-dijo Yahiko.

¿Cuántos son los habitantes de la isla?.-preguntó konan.

Son hasta donde sabemos casi 10 mil.-dijo Sara viendo un papel.

Bueno creo que antes de movernos debemos construir una aldea para que los Aldeanos no se queden en miseria.-dijo Naruto haciendo que todos lo mirasen preocupados.

Si hacemos eso tardaremos mucho tiempo ahora estan débiles si vamos a "Chi" los derrotaremos y tendremos pase libre a Getsugakure.-dijo Karin mientras todos asentían.

No, ¿Por qué peleamos si no vamos a hacer bien las cosas?, no me importa que esta guerra dure más, pero debemos tener el apoyo del pueblo, nos quedaremos además, debemos estar igualados con el Frente del Sur.-dijo Naruto con un tono firme haciendo que todos asintieran pesadamente.

Luego de esa pequeña reunión todos comenzaron a organizar sus escuadrones, Naruto vió a lo lejos a Chiaka que estaba organizando su escuadrón para ir al norte y liberar una pequeña Aldea, Naruto iba a ir a hablar con ella, pero Yahiko le agarró del hombro.

Naruto, tengo que hablar contigo.-dijo Yahiko haciendo q naruto sonreírle como si le dijera "Te voy a Matar", pero luego se tranquilizó y le dijo que prosiguiera.

¿Has pensado algo sobre los ninjas de Konoha?.-preguntó el peli naranja y el rubio solo negó.

No tenemos pruebas necesitamos capturar uno vivo y luego podremos actuar en contra de ellos, pero no nos conviene que interfiera directamente en la guerra.-dijo Naruto a lo que Yahiko asintió.-por ahora nos haremos la vista gorda.

El pelinaranja asintió.

Debemos buscar un buen lugar para construir la Aldea y trasladarlos a todos.-dijo Naruto mientras el pelinegro lo seguía.

¿cómo se llamara?.-preguntó el pelinaranja.

Naruto volteó y sonrió.-Kitagakure (Aldea Oculta del Norte).-para comenzar a correr.

**Mientras tanto en Uzu….**

Se veía a Mito que estaba revisando algunos papeles en la Aldea, habían algunos de los Uzumakis que se habían quedado paseando por el lugar, había recibido la información de que el Ejercito en el Norte habían tomado la primera isla causando alegría entre los habitantes de Uzu.

El ejercito en el Sur se había instalado en una isla antes de dar por asalto la "Isla del Sur", era un isla bastante grande por lo que debían tener un poco más de cuidado pues se encontraban casi 2,600 ninjas enemigos.

Mito decidió tomarse un pequeño descanso y salir a caminar por la Aldea, vió como varios uzumakis conversaban, paseaban y comían con un gusto enorme, algunos la saludaban otros le sonreían.

De pronto una ninja Uzumaki que estaba caminando por algunas de las calles se acerco a ella.-Mito-sama, que bueno que le encuentro.-dijo sonriendo la chica.

Era como las demás uzumaki pelirroja ella tenía los ojos violeta y era bastante hermosa con un buen cuerpo.

Mito sonrió, conocía bien a esa ninja que estaba frente a ella.

Hitomi-Chan, es un placer verte.-dijo Mito mientras le daba un abrazo y le daba un beso en la frente y luego se separó de ella.-¿Cómo has tomado tu nueva vida?

Bueno, le mentiría si al principio no me asustado más cuando me separaron de mis hermanas y las enviaron a el Frente del Norte.-dijo la llamada Hitomi bajando un poco la cabeza.

Tranquila, esta vez será diferente ganaremos esta guerra y volveremos a ser el Imperio de Uzu y nadie nos pondrá en peligro.-dijo Mito sonriendo haciendo a la chica asentir.

Ambas comenzaron a caminar por un rato conversando de cosas como que iban a planear como iba ser la organización de la aldea y de sus vidas personales, pero en ese momento apareció un uzumaki mensajero que se acercó rápidamente a Mito corriendo.

m-mito-sama.-dijo el mensajero algo agitado de haber corrido.-Me ha llegado una noticia del Frente del Norte, al parecer han logrado tomar la isla Kita-Karyu, pero tienen noticias.

Mito asintió y se despidió de Hitomi para seguir al mensajero, lo siguió hasta una casa que estaba cerca de la zona de sellos y vió un mensaje y uno de los mensajero que estaba ahí le comentó.-Al parecer Yahiko-sama se ha enterado que konoha ha mandado tropas a la Alianza Getsu-Cielo.

Mito miró esto son el ceño fruncido, eso era un sacrilegio esa maldita aldea responsable de que su Clan fuera destruido, ahora volvía a intentar frenarlos, pero esta vez no seria un problema estaba vez según lo que le dijo Naruto ellos tenían una ventaja, no podían actuar abiertamente.

Voy a ir al Cuartel del Ejercito en el Sur.-dijo Mito mientras entraba rápidamente a la zona de los sellos, se paró en uno de ellos, hizo los correspondientes sellos y desapareci.﷽﷽﷽﷽﷽﷽﷽﷽uido spondientes sellos y desaparecientraba rgnsable de que su Clan fuera destruido ó.

**En el Frente del Sur…**

Se ve que en la isla estaban cientos de carpas donde estaban las tropas comiendo y descansando, Mito apareció cerca de la carpa principal, la isla era bastante pequeña, lo suficiente para tener a 3,000 hombres en ella, por lo que estaba casi llena, Mito caminó hasta una gran carpa donde al entrar encontró a Nagato junto con Roshi, Sasori y Kisame, viendo un mapa.

Mito-Sama.-dijo Nagato al ver a la chica entrar, todos hicieron una reverencia por respeto.-¿Qué hace aquí?

Vine aquí por que me enteré de algo del Frente del Norte.-dijo Mito acercándose a la mesa de estrategia.

¿Cuál?.-preguntó un intrigado Roshi.

Al parecer Konoha ah intervenido en esta guerra.-dijo Mito causando gran conmoción en los comandantes.

¿¡Konoha!?.-dijeron todos sorprendidos.

Sí, ayer en la Batalla de la isla de Kita-Karyu, Yahiko descubrió todo un escuadrón de Konoha.-dijo Mito haciendo que los comandantes fruncieran el ceño.

Entonces es por eso que tenemos un número más elevado.-dijo Kisame.

¿Número elevado?.-dijo Mito confundida.

Sí, calculábamos que abría entre 2.500-2.600 ninjas, pero con nuestros espías han confirmo que hay 3,000 ninjas en esa isla.-dijo Roshi señalando el mapa donde estaban dibujados los campamentos enemigos.

En la parte norte de la isla se encuentran 1,450 ninjas y en la sur hay 1,350 ninjas.-dijo Kisame.

Tenemos una flota de 70 barcos, lo que habíamos pensado es que la mitad hubiera ido al Norte y el otro al Sur a tomar las Costas Occidentales.-dijo Roshi mientras señalaba las costas Occidentales de la Isla del Sur.

Luego podremos avanzar atacando el Cuartel general del lado oriental de la isla y aseguraremos casi toda la isla, solo quedaría una zona Suroriental en su poder.-dijo Nagato terminando de recitar su plan.

Mito vió esto de manera analítica era un buen plan pero tenía algunos fallos.-Tomaron en cuenta que tienen 4 fortalezas según este mapa en el Occidente.-dijo Mito señalando unos puntos rojos.

Sí, pero no creemos que tengamos problemas con ellos, unos cuantos jutsus y volaran por los aires.-dijo Kisame sonriendo.

Deben tener rehenes y por orden de Naruto no podemos matarlos.-dijo Mito frunciendo el ceño y mirando seriamente a Kisame.

Creo que la opción mas viable es mandar a la Flota a bloquear las Costas orientales por que Konoha puede mandar refuerzos y ahora nos superan en número, luego mandar al ejercito a la zona norte y conquistar el norte luego el sur.-dijo Mito haciendo a todos los comandantes mirarla con seriedad, era un plan algo arriesgado y les llevaría bastante tiempo.

Nos llevaría mucho tiempo.-dijo Kisame al terminar de analizar la estrategia de Mito.

Si logramos esta batalla, exterminaremos todas las tropas ahí, los privaremos de casi la mitad de su ejercito y quedara libre camino a destruir su flota en el Sur y conquistar la Isla Olvidada que ayer me comunicaron unos espías que varias tropas se establecieron ahí.-dijo Mito haciendo que todos se mirasen y vieran con algo de admiración su experiencia era más que notoria.

Seguiremos sus palabras mito-sama.-dijo Nagato sonriendo iba a decir algo más hasta que se escuchó un grito afuera.-NOS ATACAN.

Todo el grupo uzumaki salió de la carpa para comenzar a correr de donde venían los gritos y cuando llegaron a al costa vieron como habían 20 barcos que estaban intentando lanzar bolas de fuego y algunos de los "cañones" del país del Cielo estaban lanzando contra la isla, rápidamente Nagato y todos los uzumaki se comenzaron a organizar y lanzar el contra-ataque, los barcos enemigos al ver que la reacción fue más rápida de la esperada comenzaron a alejarse de la costa pero….

Shinra Tensei.-dijo Nagato haciendo que una enorme cantidad de barcos enemigos terminaran destruidos por la gravedad.

Vallan y liquídenlos.-dijo mito mientras saltaba al gua y corría hacia los barcos, muchos uzumakis hicieron lo mismo y prepararon sus jutsus para bombardear a los sobrevivientes.

**Suiton: Sen-do no**.-dijo Mito mientras lanzaba una enorme ráfaga de agua de su boca y en cuestión de segundos la zona donde los sobrevivientes estaban saliendo a flote comenzó a calentarse causando que los ninjas tuvieran que salir rápidamente por la elevada temperatura.

Los uzumaki comenzaron a lanzar jutsus elementales o con sus espadas remataron a todos los atacantes, ninguno pudo escapar.

Kisame termino de atravesar con un Kunai a un ninja enemigo.-Nagato creo que debemos volver a organizarnos y atacar dentro de unas horas.-dijo este seriamente.

Sí, Mito-sama le rogamos que vuelva a Uzu, nosotros nos encargaremos.-dijo Nagato en un tono respetuoso, Mito vió en los ojos del pelirrojo que iba a ir sí o sí, por lo que solo se limitó a asentir volviendo a la isla corriendo y activando su jutsu en la zona de sellos.

**Mientras tanto en Kita-Karyu….**

Se ve a Naruto que estaba junto con Yahiko y un escuadrón de ninjas Uzumakis entre ellas estaba Chiaka y Zakuya.

Naruto-sama, creo que esta zona es la ideal para construir la aldea.-dijo Chiaka poniéndose al lado del rubio.

¿Eso crees?, estamos cerca del fin de la isla así, las demás tropas se han ido por lo que la isla es completamente nuestra.-dijo Naruto ahora mirando a Yahiko.

Sí, debemos organizarnos ahora, creo que aquí es un buen lugar para iniciar la construcción.-dijo Yahiko haciendo que Naruto asintiera e iniciara algunos movimientos de manos.

**Moukton: Edén**.-dijo Naruto haciendo que la zona antes árida y llena de rocas se volviera completamente verdes y con un inmenso bosque con árboles con diversos frutos para comer.

Vuestro turno.-dijo Naruto a Yahiko.

**Doton: Yosai **(Elemento Madera: Ciudadela).-dijo Zakuya mientras varios edificios comenzaban a surgir de los suelos formando rápidamente una pequeña aldea.

Chiaka ve por favor y avisa a los demás que manden a los Aldeanos a que se ubiquen aquí luego que inicien el proceso para embarcar a 1,900 ninjas e comenzar a ir a la Isla Olvidada.-dijo Naruto a lo que Chiaka asintió y se fue rápidamente.

Naruto se volvió a Yahiko.-¿Crees que Karui este bien?.

Sí, recuerda que tiene la misión de reclutar a los Terumi.-dijo Yahiko haciendo que este asintiera.

**Mientras tanto con Karui….**

Se ve que Karui estaba con una túnica con capucha que le tapaba el rostro, ella estaba acompañada de otra entidad igual vestida que ella.

Tayuya estas segura que ellos estaban por estos lares?.-preguntó Karui a la otra figura identificada como Tayuya.

Sí Karui, su reciento está por estos territorios.-dijo Tayuya mientras miraba a su alrededor, estaban en un pequeño pueblo, esa era como por así decirlo la capital de la región, se suponía que en lugar estaban los Terumi.

¿Por qué se ocultan si ya acabo la guerra?.-preguntó Tayuya mientras caminaban por el pueblo.

Ellos no confían en el nuevo gobernante del país, el anterior se alió al Mizukage para exterminar a los clanes, ahora quedan muy pocos.-dijo Karui cuando de repente tayuya vió a lo lejos a un mujer de cabello semi-rojo que estaba sentaba en una silla comiendo un plato de comida.

Ella, ¿quién es?.-dijo Karui algo confundida.

Es igual a la descripción que me dieron, una chica semi-pelirroja y esos ojos, es ella Yoko Terumi.-dijo Tayuya viendo fijamente a su objetivo.

¿Estás segura?.-preguntó Karui a lo que su compañera asintió.-Ya sabes lo que debemos hacer.

Ambas Uzumakis se comenzaron a acercar a la chica que estaba de lo más normal comiendo, de pronto ellas estaban enfrente de ella, que las miró con una cara confundida y algo asustada.

D-disculpen ¿les puedo ayudar en algo?.-dijo la identificada como Yoko.

Venimos a hablar con ustedes, no te escondas, se qué son Terumi, no somos enemigos solo venimos a hablar-dijo Karui de la manera más tranquila que pudo sin sonar amenazante o desafiante, Yoko las miró y de pronto les lanzó la comida a la cara y comenzó a correr con una sorprendente velocidad.

Mierda‼, esa hija de puta, si la agarro le meteré la comida por el…-dijo Tayuya molesta por que la comida le había manchada y con Karui comenzaron a perseguí a la Terumi que seguía corriendo a una velocidad bastante grande, salieron de la pequeña aldea al campo, la chica seguía corriendo y comenzó a hacer sellos con su mano y rápidamente volteó y comenzó a soltar bolas de lava bastante concentradas.

(Esta niña al igual que Naruto no necesita nombrar a los jutus, es buena).-pensó Karui esquivando los ataques de Yoko.

Ven aquí niñata del demonio.-dijo una cabreada Tayuya que aumentó su velocidad acercándose a Yoko pero cuando iba a cogerla de su cabello sintió que tres ataques iban hacia ella, los pudo esquivar a tiempo.

Karui vió a los lados e identifico a otras dos chicas semi-pelirrojas y u chico de cabello naranja, rápidamente este se le acercó a ella y comenzó a intentar golpearla, Karui sorprendida de la velocidad su oponente esquivó algunas patadas aunque ciertos golpes les cayó en su cuerpo, este saltó hacia atrás hizo sellos a una enorme velocidad al igual que Karui y ambos lanzaron ataques elementales, el desconocido un ataque de fuego y Karui uno de rayos, causando una enorme explosión.

Mierda, Ichigo, ¿Estás bien?.-preguntó una de las chicas.

Sí, tranquilas vamos tenemos que eliminarlas.-dijo el identificado como Ichigo.

Sí.-dijeron las tres para comenzar a lanzar ataques contra Karui y Tayuya, esta los esquivó y apareció detrás de una de las chicas dándole un poderoso golpe y una patada mandándola hacia una roca, Karui envolvió su puño con rayos y fue para atinarle un golpe a Yoko.

Esperen nosotros no venimos como enemigos.-dijo Karui mientras veía a los ojos a Ichigo.

Este solo sonrió y desapareció y apareció delante de ella, intento darle una patada en el estómago pero ella lo pudo esquivar a tiempo, pero otras de las chicas le dio una atque por detrás mandándola contra un árbol.

Maldición, nosotras somos Uzumakis sus parientes.-dijo ella, parandose para continuar con el enfrentamiento, pero de pronto los Terumi pararon y vieron a las Uzumakis a los ojos.

¿Ustedes son Uzumakis?.-dijo Ichigo bajando la guardia.

Sí, maldito idiota.-dijo Tayuya molesta.

¿Por qué no lo dijeron antes?.-dijo Yoko sonriendo.

Será por que ¿Saliste corriendo antes de explicarte todo?.-dijo Tayuya de forma sarcástica.

Los estábamos esperando.-dijo otra de las chicas.-Mi nombre es Nishino y ella es Aya Terumi.-terminó señalando a la otra chica.

Sabíamos que vendrían cuando nos enteramos que estalló la guerra.-dijo Yoko reuniéndose con los demás Terumi.

Acompáñenos y podremos hablar en paz.-dijo Nishino haciéndoles unas señas a las Uzuamki que solo asintieron y siguieron a pie a los Terumi.

Los 6 caminaron en silencio por un rato hasta que llegaron a una zona árida, era una especie de mini-desierto.-Es por aquí.-dijo Aya y removieron unas hierbas revelando unas escaleras que se adentraban en el suelo todos bajaran y llegaron a una especie de casa subterránea.

Los terumi se sentaron en una sillas e invitaron a las Uzumakis a hacer lo mismo, luego de que todos se sentaran comenzó la conversación.

Creo que empezamos con el pie izquierdo, mi nombre es Ichigo Terumi ellas son mis primas de las cuales creo que ya conocen el nombre.-dijo Ichigo señalando a las chicas que estaban a su lado.

Mi nombre es Karui Uzuamki y ella es Tayuya Uzuamki.-dijo Karui mientras señalaba a su compañera.

¿A qué han venido?.-preguntó Nishino con seriedad.

Creo que ya lo saben, pero de todas formas lo diré.-comenzó a decir Karui.-nosotros estamos en guerra y necesitamos a todos los Uzumakis disponibles y se que saben que en el pasado ustedes fueron parte de los Uzuamki hace cientos de años.

Luego de las Purgas de Sangre, ustedes quedaron muy debilitados y ahora son casi prófugos, les ofrécenos y pedimos que vengan con nosotros para unirnos en uno.-dijo Karui mientras que los Terumi los miraron.

Un silencio sepulcral invadió toda la sala.-Ustedes saben que Mei Terumi esta desaparecida luego del golpe de estado hace 1 mes no?.-dijo Ichigo a lo que las Uzuamki asintieron.

Nos uniremos a ustedes si dan su promesa que luego de acabar su guerra, nos ayudarán para recuperar nuestro territorio aquí, en el País del Agua y recuperar nuestra biblioteca de nuestro clan.-dijo aya.

Karui sonrió.-si ustedes vuelven con nosotros su biblioteca es nuestra es parte de nuestro Clan por lo que si os recuperaremos con el tiempo.-dijo la morena para pararse al mismo tiempo que Ichigo y se dieron la mano sellando el trato.

Los Terumi habían regresado a estar con los Uzuamki.

**Bueno chicos aquí esta el nuevo capitulo e nuevo agradezco a Diego Muoz agama por los oc :D, se que algunos pensaran que es muy corta la cuestión Terumi-Uzuamki, pero luego explicaré el por que es algo tan corto ahora**


	15. Mini-Capitulo 14

**Hola chicos aquí estoy con otro capitulo de este Fic :D**

**Agradezco a todos pasamos los 100 reviews y tengo más de 15,000 views :D muchas gracias a todos con el corazón.**

**Respuestas:**

**Rygart16: **Gracias, pronto todos lo sabrán indicios xD.

**CCSakuraforever: **Muchas gracias :D.

**Caballerooscuro117: **Gracias por el apoyo amigo, aún falta un poco para que puedan saber algo de mei.

**Diego Muoz Agama: **Gracias por todo amigo, lei tu fic es bueno lo recomiendo .

**YoKoChi150: **jajajaj Okey?…..salsa xD

**Capitulo 14: G.F-**Primera Batalla del Sur

La noche estaba llegando a su fin y por fin los rayos de sol estaban saliendo esta vez nos encontramos en Konoha.

En la mansión de los Namikaze se encontraba Minato molesto destrozando su cuarto donde antes estaba su "esposa", pero luego de leer la nota que le había dejado, este explotó en una inmensa ira.

Kasumi y Tokua estaban mirando con tristeza la carta que su madre les había dejado a ellas.

Decía:

_Queridas Kasumi y Tokua, se que ustedes se sorprenderán mucho por mi marcha y por todo lo que ha pasado entre su padre y yo, pero no puedo mantenerme aquí si se que mi hijo esta ahí afuera en una Guerra, espero que ustedes me puedan perdonar, yo las amo, pero la culpa me consume iré y rogare por su perdón._

_Kushina Uzuamki _

Las pequeñas uzumakis estaban serias pues a pesar que se esperaban una reacción así de su madre, no se esperaban que fuera tan rápido y no esperaban que se fuera sola, ellas querían ir.

Por parte de su padre, ellas nunca vieron a su padre tan furioso como ese día, mas bien escucharon por las noticias que el Ejercito Uzuamki había logrado tomar la Isla Kita-Karyu, sumando el enojo del hokage, ellas estaban enojadas con su padre por sus palabras de su madre hacia ella.

Vuestra madre es una puta y una traidora, se fue a ver al líder del enemigo.-decía Minato enojado sin saber que en vez de ganarse la aprobación de sus hijas, lo único que hacía era ganarse el odio de sus hijas.

Kasumi volteó a ver a su hermana.-Tokua-chan, no creo que pueda aguantar que nuestro padre hable así de oka-san.

Si yo tampoco aguantaré mucho.-dijo tokua enojada mientras se paraba y se dirigía a su cuarto.

Pasó un rato donde Minato se había retirado a su oficina y ambas Uzumakis habían decidido tomar el día libre para descansar ya conseguirían una misión despues, estaban tranquilamente leyendo en la sala de estar hasta que un Anbu apareció enfrente de ellas.

Kasumi-sama, tokua-sama el hokage solicita su presencia.-dijo el Anbu para volver a desaparecer en una nube.

Creo que debemos ir.-dijo Tokua con desgano y ambas desaparecieron de la casa para aparecer en la Oficina del hokage.

La oficina no estaba solo el hokage si no también estaban Ino, Anko, Tsunade, Hana y Tsume Inuzuka, esto extraño a ambas Uzumakis.

Escuchen chicas, tengo un comunicado para ustedes.-dijo Minato de manera seria.

**Mientras tanto en el Frente del Sur….**

Se ve que todos los barcos estaban a la mar, eran alrededor de las 9 de la tarde y toda la Flota del Ejercito Uzumaki del sur estaba apunto de iniciar la invasión.

Nagato estaba en el barco de al frente viendo junto con Kisame, Sasori y Roshi, estaban viendo bien el mapa del Sur de la isla.

Bueno, ¿Todo listo con el plan?.-preguntó Nagato a sus comandantes.

Sí, desembarcaremos por una zona donde no hay mucho ninjas para luego marchar al Sur y destruir al centro de controles del sur.-dijo Kisami mientras señalaba algunas ubicaciones de los objetivos.

Parece que ya vamos a llegar.-dijo roshi mientras salía a la cubierta y veía a la isla cerca.

Creo que es necesario comenzar con el desembarco, no siento ningún chakra cerca, deben estar por las zonas que dijimos en ese mensaje.-dijo Kisame.

Nagato asintió y salió y con sus manos dio una señal a los demás donde los barcos con un poco más de velocidad se comenzaron a cercar a las orillas y todos los ninjas comenzaron a bajar a la playa.

Pasaron unos 10 minutos donde el ejercito por fin logro desembarcar completamente e instalar sus campamentos para poder resguardar los barcos, Nagato estaba a la cabeza de la 2da División junto con Sasori.

Debemos movernos rápidamente.-dijo Nagato mientras comenzaba a caminar fue del perímetro del campamento, Sasori iba a detrás y toda la Segunda división iba a sus espaldas.

Todo el ejercito comenzó a correr, pasaban por los bosques, pero lo extraño es que no podían encontrar alguna presencia, Nagato y sus animales espíes les habían comunicado que la isla estaba bien protegida.

Esto es demasiado raro, no siento nada.-dijo Nagato a Sasori, pero de pronto sintieron un chakra adelante y luego muchos aumentando cada vez mas su número, vieron como adelante comenzaron a aparecer muchos ninjas del cielo que nagato comenzó a atacar, pero estos lanzaron bombas hacia ellos pero estos eran como enormes proyectiles que comenzaron explotar de manera masiva haciendo que la Segunda división tuviera que….

**Chicos perdón por la miseria de tamaño de este "capitulo" pero es que realmente no tengo mucho tiempo, pronto saldré de vacaciones y ahí los recompensare publicaré este para no dejarlos sin capitulo tanto tiempo.**

**Una disculpa por las molestias**


	16. Capitulo 14 (continuación)

** Hola chicos aquí traigo el siguiente capitulo de este fic :D**

**Caballerooscuro117: **Gracias por vuestra paciencia :D

**Diego Muoz Agama: **Muchas gracias por todo tu apoyo

**Rygart16: **muchas gracias :D

**CCSakuraforever: **sipi gracias por su paciencia.

**Alastro350: **jajaj pronto lo sabrán ;)

**Continuación del Capitulo 14.-Primera Batalla del Sur**

Esto es demasiado raro, no siento nada.-dijo Nagato a Sasori, pero de pronto sintieron un chakra adelante y luego muchos aumentando cada vez mas su número, vieron como adelante comenzaron a aparecer muchos ninjas del cielo que nagato comenzó a atacar, pero estos lanzaron bombas hacia ellos pero estos eran como enormes proyectiles que comenzaron explotar de manera masiva haciendo que la Segunda división tuviera que dispersarse por todo el lugar, eran muchos los ninjas del cielo y por tierra los ninjas de la Luna comenzaron a embestirlos.

Mierda.-dijo Nagato mientras les dio señales a sus capitanes y comenzaron a retroceder, estaban muy desorganizados y no podían atacar pues se arriesgaban de darle a uno de su propio ejercito; Nagato también retrocedió, los ninjas del Cielo y de la Luna seguian atacando a diestra y siniestra pero cuando salieron a la playa vieron como unos 20 portaaviones y Buques estaban atacando a la Flota Uzuamki, las fuerzas terrestres atacaban a las marítimas, pero las armas del cielo tenían más alcance y estaban más cerca y rápidamente comenzaron a hundir a los buques Uzumakis.

Nagato comenzó a lanzar jutsus bastante destructivos contra sus enemigos, pero de repente un explosivo casi le da y sintió u golpe en el estomago y cuando levantó la vista vió a un hombre de cabello blanco y ojos dañados, tenía una espada en su poder y con una velocidad enorme intento volver a darle, pero un ya concentrado Nagato pudo esquivarlo con facilidad.

Este le dio un golpe a su atacante en el estómago mandándolo de nuevo al bosque, fue detrás de el ya que su chakra era más fuerte por lo que suponía que era el capitán del ejercito atacante.

Llegó a donde sintió su chakra y esquivo un ataque por detrás, de pronto otros ninjas intentaron atacar; con su kunai les corto el cuello rápidamente, agarró a uno del cuello que comenzó a gritar.

Kaede-sama.-gritó muerto del miedo el ninjas, pero nagato ya le había cortado el cuello.

Tu debes ser el capitán de el ejercito Uzumaki.-dijo el identificado como Kaede mientras con un ojo cerrado apretaba el mango de su espada.

Opino lo mismo de ti.-dijo Nagato mientras elevaba su chakra y miraba su oponente.

Las explosiones se escuchaban en el campo de batalla; nagato movió un pie y fue en contra de Kaede y chocaron sus armas provocando que una onda expansiva apareciera debido a sus ataques.

(Su chakra ha aumentado).-pensó intrigado Nagato mientras iniciaba su segundo ataque siendo este bloqueado por Kaede y comenzaron a chocar sus armas y de pronto la katana de Kaede se envolvió en llamas; nagato se sorprendió por esto, el tipo tenía un gran control de chakra para poder conseguir eso.

Kaede intento lanzar ataques para cortarle el brazo, pero nagato los pudo esquivar fácilmente, hasta que ocurrió una explosión a su costado.

Mierda.-gritó Kaede al ver como sus ninjas comenzaron a caer.

Nagato aprovechando la situación con su Kunai le atravesó el pecho.-Duerme eternamente.-dijo mientras encajaba con más fuerza el Kunai y el soldado caía muerto y sentía un aumento de chakra en los Uzumaki, fue a la zona de la Batalla y vió como sus enemigos sin el apoyo aéreo eran completamente vulnerables, este hizo unos jutsus y de su boca salió una bola de fuego que incinero a fácilmente 100 ninjas a 500 metros de distancia de las tropas Uzumaki.

Los portaaviones seguían siendo un problema grave por los cañones que tenía montados, pero de pronto uno de ellos explotó y apareció a lo lejos una Flota de 30 buques Uzumaki que estaban bombardeando.

¿Qué?.-dijo extrañado nagato, el no había solicitado refuerzos ni mucho menos.

Los Buques uzumakis aunque algunos se hundieron la gran mayoría logro romper el Bloqueo de la isla luego de unos minutos de combate, los Uzumaki en tierra habían logrado hacer correr a los enemigos.

De pronto del buque bajó una mujer bastante conocida para Nagato que solo sonrió.-Vaya Karui apareciste en un buen momento.

Sí, estaba pasando por esta isla ya que tengo que ir una misión que me encomendó Naruto.-dijo la pelirroja sonriendo.

¿Una misión?.-dijo Nagato confundido.

Sí, tiene que ver con la Intervención de Konoha en esta guerra y al venir aquí sentí el chakra de una Batalla, reuní a mi flota y vina a ayudarte, mi flota te resguardará por mar mientras conquistas la Isla.-dijo la morena.-Honoka, Fuka y Tayuya se quedaron en el Frente Central con algunas tropas, logré hacer que los Terumi se nos uniesen.

Nagato estaba sorprendido, Karui había logrado bastantes avances aunque no militares, estratégicos en la guerra, ahora iba a el Continente Elemental, pero no tenía tiempo para preguntar, estaba en medio de una batalla.

Te agradezco al ayuda.-dijo el pelirrojo, la morena asintió y corrió ara volver a su barco, Nagato mientras le hacía una señal a Roshi que estaba organizando su división.-¿Cuál es el estado de las tropas?.

Hemos tenido 20 bajas, pero nada más, ahorita el enemigo se esta reagrupando a unos Kilómetros de aquí.-dijo roshi mientras Nagato asentía.

Muy tenemos que avanzar, tenemos que asegurar la zona a por lo menos 10 Kilómetros a la redonda.-dijo Nagato mientras comenzaba a correr y los escuadrones uzuamki seguían el mismo ejemplo del líder pelirrojo.

Las fuerzas de la Alianza estaban bastante mermadas por la muerte de su líder y no había nadie que los guiara, los cañones de los ninjas del cielo comenzaron a abrir fuego contra los Uzumaki que cada vez más se estaban acercando a el Cuartel General.

Nagato lanzaba Kunais e asesinada a cualquier soldado enemigo que se encontraba enfrente, pero de pronto vió como a lo lejos había un pueblo donde habían Ninjas del Cielo y de la Estrella que estabas asesinando a muchos pobladores.

El pelirrojo fue corriendo, unos escuadrones Uzumaki entraron a la zona y atacaron a los ninjas del cielo, logrado salvar a muchos de los pobladores, aunque otros habían perecido a manos de la Alianza.

Escuchen cuidan a los aldeanos, a todos los que encuentran no permiten que los maten.-dijo nagato mientras seguía corriendo, no sintió mas chakras enemigos a por lo menos un Kilometro, habían pasado casi 6 horas desde el desembarco.

Sintió un buen grupo de Uzumakis que estaban descansando y Kisame estaba con otro ninja viendo un mapa.-¿Kisame que es lo que pasa?.

Hace unos minutos logramos descifrar que las fuerzas de la Alianza se estan reuniendo en su totalidad en el "Monte Olimpo".-dijo el hombre pez.-Las cosas estan a nuestro favor, si los derrotamos en el monte tendremos el control absoluto de Sur de la Isla, solo quedaría el norte pero es muy extenso para hacerlo hoy, tenemos que organizarnos.

Nagato asintió, miró a uno de los ninjas sentado.-Ve a donde están las fuerzas de Roshi y Sasori, diles que centro de 2 horas vamos a reunirnos en la cuarta Zona, que envíen la mitad de sus fuerzas cada uno, yo las conduciré personalmente.-dijo Nagato, el ninja asintió y se fue rápidamente de la zona.

Kisame se sentó en un tronco respirando.-¿Cuál será el siguiente movimiento?.

Si logramos obtener la Isla de Sur totalmente, tendremos un acceso a la Isla desconocida, y el País del Mar que seguramente se han puesto ahí.-dijo Nagato.

**Mientras Tanto con Karui…**

Karui estaba en su buque navegando hacia el Continente Elemental, miraba a todos los soldados que estaban con ella, y en eso se fijo en un chico que estaba sentado en un barril y mirando al cielo.

El chico se dio cuenta de la mirada de Karui y solo abrió la boca.-Karui-sama, ¿puedo hacerle una pregunta?.

La morena lo miró.-Técnicamente ya lo hiciste, pero anda habla chico.

¿Qué es lo que venimos a hacer aquí, no deberíamos estar en el Frente Central?.-dijo el chico.

¿Cuál es tu nombre?.-preguntó Karui.

Me llamo Ryu.-dijo el pelirrojo,

Es algo que no puedo decirte, pero ten encuenta, es crucial para poder ganar esta guerra.-dijo Karui y Ryu solo asintió y guardó silencio, a la mente de la morena Uzumaki vino la conversación con Naruto.

**Flash Back (hace 8 horas)…**

Tayuya y Karui estaban regresando a la isla de su campamento junto con su ejercito y los Terumi estaban con ellos.

Parece que lo lograron.-dijo Honoka sonriendo haciendo una reverencia a los Terumi.

Sí.-dijeron ambas mientras se entraban a su carpa y los Terumi estaban detrás de ellas.-pónganse cómodos chicos, ya les asignaremos una carpa e irán a la Isla de Uzu para hablar con Naruto.-dijo Karui.

Gracias.-dijo Yoko y se sentaron en una silla al igual que los demás peli-naranjas, de pronto la carpa de abrió y mostró a Naruto quien buscó con la vista a Karui.

¿Naruto?, íbamos a visarte que logré….-dijo Karui pero Naruto la jaló de la mano y se la llevó a una zona apartada del campamento.-¿Qué pasa idiota?.-dijo algo cabreada.

Escucha tienes que ir al continente elemental, recibí una noticia que nos puede perjudicar a la larga.-dijo Naruto seriamente a lo que Karui solo calló.-al parecer Kushina Namikaze salió de la Aldea, probablemente buscando venir a recuperar a su "hijo".

¿Cuál es el problema con eso?.-dijo Karui confundida.

Ella tiene nuestra sangre, si alguno de la Alianza la captura y la estudia puede ser perjudicial pues encontraran una manera de debilitarnos.-dijo Naruto.-además otra noticia que Konoha quiere volver a enviar tropas a el Frente deben ser no más de 1,000.

Tu misión es encontrar a Kushina y causar un desastre en Konoha para que se distraigan de enviar más ninjas al frente.-dijo Naruto, Karui solo lo miró seriamente, ir a atacar una Aldea Ninja era peligroso, pero algo que no le gustaba era el hecho de rescatar a esa pe….digo mujer, pero viéndolo del lado militar-estratégico era lo mejor que podían hacer suspiró para asentir y luego Naruto hizo unos sellos y desapareció de la isla, Karui vió un sello de teletransporte debajo de el.

**Fin Flash Back…**

La mente de Karui salió de sus pensamientos, cuando sintió la voz de Ryu llamarla.-Karui-sama, hemos llegado a las orillas de el País del Fuego.

**En la Batalla…**

Las fuerzas de los Uzumakis estaban ya reunidas a unos 900 metros de el Monte olimpo, eran en total 600 Uzumaki y Nagato estaba al frente de todos.

Hermanos‼, si ganamos esta batalla, la mitas de la isla será nuestra.-gritó Nagato mientras todos levantaron la mano y gritaron, Nagato dio la señal para que comenzaran a correr hacia el monte, comenzaron a escalarlo, pero vieron como algunos ninjas voladores de la Alianza entraban al ataque.

Nagato activó su rinnegan y levantó la mano.-Shira Tensei.-dijo este y algunos de los ninjas cayeron el piso muriendo, por tierra también las fuerzas de la Alianza intentaba tomar las alturas.

Los jutsus uzumakis lograron hacer que estos retrocedieran, Nagato miró a lo lejos que había unos cañones disparando contra la montaña y dificultaban el avance de lo Uzumaki, nagato juntó chakra en su mano con su rinnegan activado y la levantó, formó un inmensa bola de fuego que la lanzó contra los cañones, provocando una explosión de enormes proporciones de casi 1 kilometro la onda expansiva.

Con los cañones destruidos los Uzuamki fueron directos a los ninjas de la Alianza que no duraron ni 6 minutos y comenzaron a huir, los Uzumaki los comenzaron a perseguir a los remanentes de la Alianza, Nagato fue a la sima de la Montaña e hizo un jutsu y puso las manos en la tierra.-UZUMAKIS ALTO.-gritó y todas sus fuerzas pararon de perseguir y se agruparon de pronto se levantó una enorme Muralla de unos 20 metros de alto por todo el ancho de la isla y dividió la isla en dos.

El sur es nuestro-dijo Nagato mientras respiraba de manera cansada y se sentó en el piso.

**Bueno chicos espero que les haya gustado la continuación del capitulo anterior :D.**


	17. Incidente de Konoha (117 DSA)

**Hola chicos gracias por su apoyo aquí traigo el siguiente capitulo de este fic xD**

**Rygart16: **jajaj eso fue cruel y algo enfermo tio, pero considerare tu propuesta xD

**Caballerooscuro117: **Ya lo veras xD, gracias, realmente creí que no había hecho muy bien el capitulo.

**Diego Muoz Agama: **Muchas gracias por tu apoyo

**REGIS MARK 5: **jaja gracias :D

**Alexander1993: **Si, por fin estuve con tiempo

**CCSakuraforever: **Muchas gracias :D

**Capitulo 15: **G.F-Incidente de Konoha (117 DSA)

Nos encontramos en la Isla de Kita-Karyu, había pasado un día desde la Batalla en la Isla del Sur, Naruto estaba en su carpa descansando después de el término de la Aldea en la isla, había designado a Sara como gobernante de la Aldea para cuando ellos dejaran la isla para ir a la isla de Chi.

De pronto alguien entró por la entrada una chica pelirroja.-Naruto-sama, los demás comandantes lo llaman para planear la invasión a la isla de Chi.-dijo la pelirroja.

Gracias Chiaka-chan.-dijo el rubio sonriéndole y Chiaka solo bajó la cabeza sonriendo y se despidió para salir de la carpa, pero cuando el rubio salió sintió como unos brazos lo rodeaban y vió que era Chiaka, el se sorprendió pero se sonrojo levemente.-Gracias por darme la oportunidad de una segunda vida.-dijo la pelirroja para darle un beso en la mejilla e irse rápidamente.

Naruto estaba algo sorprendido pero sonrió y se dirigió a la Aldea del Norte , cuando entró vió a muchas casas y gente organizando los campos con ayuda de los Uzumaki, en el medio de la Aldea estaba un edificio bastante grande donde se encontraba Sara que ahora era la Gobernante de la Aldea del Norte.

Entró a la oficina de Sara donde se encontraban los demás capitanes del ejercito; Karin, Yahiko, Konan, Kakuzu y obviamente Sara.

Bueno chicos, ahora que tenemos el control efectivo de la isla necesitamos un reemplazo para Sara en el control de la 4º división del ejercito.-dijo Karin mientras todos asentían.

Debe ser uno de los Uzumaki que han demostrado dote en el campo de batalla.-dijo Kakuzu.

Si, pero ¿Quién?.-dijo Naruto.

Yahiko que se había mantenido en silencio por el momento.-Creo que se quién puede ser la persona indicada.-dijo Yahiko mientras a uno de los Uzumaki que estaban de guardias en la puerta le hizo una seña.-Anda y trae a Zakuya que debe estar en las fronteras de la Aldea.

Todos miraron a Yahiko.-¿Estas seguro que esa chica es la indicada?.-dijo Naruto.

Si, la he visto en combate, a ella le di el mando de la mitad de mi ejercito para poder asaltar el puesto de cañones.-dijo el pelinaranja.

Se abrió la puerta y entró Zakuya vestida como siempre y miro algo extrañada a todos los capitanes.-Yahiko-sama ¿me mandó a llamar?.

Si, tenemos algo que proponerte.-dijo el pelinaranja con una sonrisa seria.

Serás la nueva comandante de la 4º división.-dijo Naruto mirando cuidadosamente la reacción de la chica, que los miro seria.

¿Por qué a mi?.-dijo Zakuya lentamente.

Según Yahiko tu eres lo suficientemente fuerte para poder mantener un orden en una batalla, pero aún necesito verificar.-dijo Naruto mientras veía a la uzumaki a los ojos.-Pelearas contra mí.

Todos los comandantes lo vieron sorprendidos, peor era verdad, palabras son una cosa y necesitaban verificar la fuerza de esa Uzumaki..-Bien acepto el comandante Naruto-sama.-dijo Zakuya.

Vamos a la afueras de la Aldea.-dijo Naruto mientras todos salían y salían de la Aldea, algunos de los nuevos aldeanos lo miraban con ojos de eterno agradecimiento otros de respeto, pero luego de unos minutos llegaron a una zona completamente despejada.

Naruto y Zakuya se pusieron frente a frente.

Zakuya fue la primera en atacar, fue directamente contra Naruto, este lo pudo esquivar ya que lo vió con el ojo, pero aún así.-(Es muy veloz).-pensó el rubio mientras intentaba atacar a Zakuya, este lo podía esquivar y entraron en una batalla, pero en este entonces sintió la palma de Zakuya en su espalda, le dio un puño mandándola contra una roca, pero su cuerpo se sintió completamente pesado.

¿Qué mierda?.-dijo Naruto al moverse con dificultas, Zakuya se le acercó con una rapidez aún mas grande que antes, le comenzó a dar grandes golpes, el era incapaz de bloquearlos ya que su cuerpo le pesaba demasiado.

**Ora denki-ken **(Aura Eléctrica-flameante).-dijo Naruto mientras a su alrededor lo rodeaba una aura de fuego con rayos que aparecían a su alrededor.-Me has impresionado, puedes controlar la gravedad de un individuo, sin esto, me hubieras metido en grandes problemas.

Zakuya no entendía esa aura, pero Naruto se movió a una enorme velocidad y le dio un golpe en la cabeza, ella lo miró sorprendida.-¿cómo?

Te ves sorprendida, hace años peleé con una persona con poderes parecidos a los tuyos y desarrolle una manera de aislar ese jutsu de mi.-dijo Naruto mientras alzaba su mano y sacaba un gran rayo de fuego hacia la chica, esta lo esquivó y de sus manos se formaron unas cuchillas de hielo, las lanzó a Naruto, este se movió, pero Naruto sintió como en su hombro había una daga clavada.

Naruto sintió un chakra detrás de el y se pudo mover a tiempo para esquivar la catana que tenía Zakuya en sus manos.-Si esto es de espadas.-dijo Naruto mientras sacaba su espada e iba contra ella.

Estaban bastante parejos de en habilidad de Katanas, todos los demás comandantes miraban algo sorprendidos la batalla.-Ella es capaz de mantener una batalla con Naruto en Katanas.-dijo Konan sorprendida.

Si es bastante poderosa pero esta bajo mi nivel.-dijo Sara.

Pero no es débil, hizo activar a Naruto su aura eléctrica.-dijo Sara viendo como Naruto esquivaba un ataque de hielo de Zakuya que ya se estaba comenzando a desesperar.

Si ella lograra hacer que Naruto activara su rinnegan tendría el mismo poder que Nagato.-dijo Kakuzu.

Naruto estaba sonriendo, la pelea era interesante, ella no era débil para nada, pero sintió como concentraba un montón de chakra en sus manos.-Ninguno de mis ataques te afectan.-dijo ella.

¿Un último ataque?, ¿Tan rápido?.-dijo Naruto guardando su katana y juntando chakra en sus manos de igual cantidad que Zakuya.

**Hyoton: aisubimu **(Elemento Hielo: Rayo de Hielo).-dijo Zakuya mientras de su mano salía un enorme rayo de hielo y de la mano de Naruto salía un rayo pero de hielo y ambos rayos chocaron, pero el rayo de naruto era más fuerte y grande que comenzó a comerse al rayo de Zakuya, hasta que se terminó de comer todo, parecía que Zakuya iba recibir el impacto, pero Yahiko bloqueo el ataque de Naruto recibiéndolo pero lo pudo desviar.

Naruto lo desactivó rápidamente y se vió a Zakuya que estaba viendo a Yahiko enfrente de ella, Naruto estaba serio y vió que todos le iban a recriminar esa estupidez de casi matarla, pero les guiño el ojo y señalo a Yahiko y Zakuya que este la había ayudado a ponerse de pie por la herida en la pierna que tenía.

Me has impresionado, has podido darme batalla, eres completamente digan de dirigir la 4º división, ahora vayan a curarse que dentro de unos minutos armaremos los planes para la invasión a Chi.-dijo Naruto a lo que todos asintieron.

**Mientras tanto en el continente Elemental….**

El día era bastante hermoso y todos los pobladores del campo hacían sus quehaceres diarios, pero nadie se daba cuenta de que había un pelirroja en un pueblo comiendo un poco de ramen, esta era nadie más que Kushina Uzumaki.

(Pronto llegare a las costas del continente, conseguiré un barco e iré a Uzu).-ella pensaba mientras terminaba de comer y pagaba su plato, para levantarse y volver a caminar, su idea era usar el menos chakra posible para no llamar la atención.

No se dio cuenta que detrás de ella a lo lejos había una figura encapuchada, pero se notaba que era una pelirroja.

Bien creo que es momento de accionar el plan.-dijo la desconocida para comenzar a correr hacia la pelirroja enfrente de ella.

Kushina sintió un chakra parecido a la de ella, cuando volteó vió a una persona corriendo hacia ella, tenía el cabello rojo.-debe ser una Uzumaki.-se dijo así misma, iba a hablar, pero sintió como un Kunai iba hacia ella, lo esquivó y vió como enfrente de ella habían seis ninjas encapuchados.

Mierda.-dijo Kushina y comenzó a correr hacia una zona más despoblada siendo perseguida por los encapuchados, la encapuchada de al fondo, se quitó la capucha revelando a Karui que tenía el ceño fruncido.-(¿Quiénes son ellos?).-se dijo así misma mientras aumentaba la velocidad.

Kushina llegó a una zona alejada del pueblo, se paró y sacó sus cadenas e intento atacar a sus perseguidores, le dio a uno, pero el resto lo pudo esquivar.-disculpe señorita Uzumaki, pero tiene que venir con nosotros.-dijo uno de los encapuchados.

¿Quiénes son?.-dijo ella.

Venimos en nombre de la Alianza.-dijo un encapuchado.-y tu nos servirás bastante en nuestra guerra contra los Uzumaki.

Uno de los encapuchados fue contra Kushina pero esta lo pudo esquivar e intento atravesarlo, pero fue demasiado lenta y su atacante pudo esquivarlo, Kushina recibió de impacto un puñetazo en el estómago y fue tumbada fácilmente.-Tantos años haciendo de "ama de casa", te has vuelto débil Kushina u….-no pudo seguir hablando porque Karui le atravesó con su Katana y el ceño fruncido, Kushina miró a la pelirroja morena que la veía con pena.

Tú, una uzumaki siendo casi asesinada por estos idiotas, que vergüenza.-dijo Karui mientras con su mano envuelta en rayos golpeaba a uno de los atacantes en la cabeza haciendo que su cabeza explotase.

Los demás atacantes vieron como Karui acabó fácilmente con dos de ellos, los cuatro restantes fueron contra Karui que con dos movimientos fáciles y su Katana envuelta en electricidad destruyó a los cuatro ninjas que quedaron sus cuerpo desangrándose en el pasto.

Miró a Kushina que estaba sorprendida, y se quedó inconsciente, Karui la miró con el ceño fruncido.-tendré que cuidarte, como te odio.

Karui cogió a Kushina y desapareció del lugar.

**Mientras tano en una isla del País del Agua…**

Se veía un buque que estaba anclado cerca de una de las islas, la isla tenía bosques, esta no era la isla más grande, pero si lo suficiente, en el medio de la isla había un recinto donde habitaban casi 1,000 ninjas del Clan de Kohaku.

Se ve que por el camino al recinto había un hombre cubierto con una capucha, caminaba tranquilamente hacia el recinto del clan Kohaku, pero de pronto salieron unos ninjas del bosque que lo rodearon.

¿Quién es usted?.-preguntó uno de los ninjas.

Tranquilo soy Shinno del País del Cielo.-dijo el ahora identificado como Shinno mientras los ninjas lo miraban de manera rara.-tengo una propuesta que hacerle a tu líder.

Los ninjas titubearon pero bajaron la guardia.-síguenos.-dijo el que parecía ser el líder y Shinno en silencio siguió a los ninjas y llegaron al recinto, era bastante grande, lo suficiente como para unos 1 500 hombres, los ninjas lo llevaron al edificio más grande de todos.

Le hicieron entrar y entró a una oficina donde estaba un tipo, que era mas o menos de la contextura de Shinno y lo miraba a los ojos.-Me han dicho que tienes algo que ofrecernos.-dijo el hombre.

Si, Kiyoshi-dono.-dijo Shinno sentándose al frente de él.-Estoy aquí para solicitar su ayuda en la guerra que llevamos contra los Uzumaki.

El líder identificado como Kiyoshi solo sonrió.-¿Qué tanto deben estar perdiendo la guerra para pedirme ayuda?.-dijo con algo de sorna el líder Kohaku.

Es verdad, no estamos ganando la guerra, pero Konoha nos ha dicho que va a enviar otros 1,000 shinobis al frente y con sus 1,000 shinobis también colocaremos definitivamente la balanza a nuestro favor.-dijo Shinno.

Si?, por que he oído que los Uzumaki han logrado tomar la mitad de la isla del Sur y algunas islas en el norte.-dijo Kiyoshi mientras se paraba y miraba por la ventana.-¿Qué gano yo?.

Te podemos dar control efectivo de la isla Chi y un poco de Uzu.-dijo Shinno mientras veía los ojos de ambición de Kiyoshi.

Quiero el control de la Isla del Sur y de Chi.-dijo Kiyoshi, Shinno lo miró con el ceño fruncido, la Isla del Sur era bastante grande, casi tanto como Uzu, pero el sabía que la guerra estaba por mal camino necesitaba refuerzos inmediatamente.

Muy bien.-dijo Shinno.

De acuerdo mis fuerzas partirán mañana hacia el frente.-dijo Kiyoshi.-pero te advierto, si no obtengo mis territorios, lo lamentaras.

Shinno asintió y salió de la oficina mientras volvía a su busque para regresar a Getsugakure.

**Mientras tanto con Karui…**

Se veía una especie de carpa en medio del campo, ya estaba oscuro y se ve dentro a Karui que estaba viendo fijamente a Kushina que estaba echada aún inconsciente, pero de pronto comenzó a despertar hasta que abrió los ojos y encontró a Karui viéndola fijamente.

¿qui-quién eres tu?.-pregunto Kushina sentándose y viendo donde estaba.

Yo soy Karui Uzuamki, comandante del Tercer Ejercito en el frente central.-dijo Karui de manera seria.

Espera, si tu eres una Uzumaki, estas aquí para rescatarme, te envió mi hi…-Kushina no pudo continuar porque Karui le había dado una cachetada, esta la miró con algo de confusión.

Nunca digas que Naruto Uzumaki es tu hijo, el lo dejo de ser hace tiempo.-dijo Karui molesta.

Kushina solo atinó por guardar silencio, si los "subordinados" de su hijo la odiaban, la cosa con el era mucho peor, pero se alegró pues le confirmó que su hijo estaba vivo.

¿Me vas a llevar a Uzu?.-preguntó Kushina.

Por desgracia si, pero antes tenemos que pasar por Konoha.-dijo Karui mientras salía de la tienda, Kushina decidió seguirla.

¿Por qué por Konoha?.-dijo ella pensando que la iba a entregar al Hokage, el debía de estar furioso con ella.

Tenemos que hacer un pequeño ataque para que no manden más shinobis al frente en la guerra.-dijo Karui mientras hacía unos sellos y la carpa se ocultaba en un rollo, cogió a Kushina del hombro y al hacer unos sellos desaparecieron del campo.

**En las afueras de Konoha…**

Ambas Uzumaki aparecieron a las afueras de la aldea, Karui decidió quitar el sello para que no los descubrieran, Kushina estaba bastante sorprendida por la técnica que había empleado, ella nunca aprendió alguna técnica Uzumaki realmente poderosa, solo el uso de las cadenas que le enseño su madre antes de que la mandara a Konoha.

Karui le hizo un signo de silencio y ambas comenzaron a caminar lentamente hacia la entrada de la Aldea, como siempre los guardias de las puertas estaban en una especie de coma de aburrimiento y ella pudieron pasar sin problemas o que alguien se diera cuenta.

Nuestro objetivo es el almacén de armas y la torre del hokage, pondremos papeles bomba.-dijo Karui mientras se escondían detrás de una casa esquivando a unos Anbu que estaban patrullando, bajaron su chakra al mínimo y fueron caminando sin apuro cerca de la zona de armas.

El almacén de armas era un edificio que estaba en una zona periférica de la Aldea, resguardada por los shinobis que en ese momento estaban preparando las cosas para armas a otro 1,000 shinobis.

Karui y Kushina estaban a una cuadra del almacén, había casi 100 shinobis saliendo y entrando del almacén con cajas, Karui lanzó un Kunai con una hoja explosiva a unas cuadras que originó una explosión.

¿qué fue eso?.-dijo un shinobi de la hoja mientras junto con otros iban a verificar la situación, Karui sin estar a la vista de los demás guardias comenzó a lanzar hojas bomba y puso un sello debajo de una caja y luego de eso junto con Kushina salieron rápidamente de la zona.

Ahora el siguiente objetivo es la torre del hokage.-dijo Karui mientras comenzaban a saltar para llegar más rápido llegaron en menos de 10 minutos a la torre del hokage.

Karui y Kushina decidieron entrar por una ventana así que asegurándose que ningún Anbu estuviera cerca entraron escalando las paredes rápidamente ingresaron por una ventana que daba a la oficina de un concejero, pero Karui fue más rápida que el concejero que se encontraba ahí y le clavó un kunai en la garganta.

Rápido, necesitamos poner todos los papeles bomba que podamos.-dijo Karui mientras comenzaba a ponerlos en la oficina.

Kushina vió en el escritorio del concejero unos papeles donde decía: _Proyecto Uzumaki_, ella lo cogió rápidamente y lo comenzó a leer.

_Según los informes que las fuerzas de la Alianza estan perdiendo en el frente contra los Uzumaki se acordó el envío de las dos hijas del hokage al frente junto con otro ninjas de élite para el apoyo a la Alianza._

Kushina abrió los ojos sorprendida, Karui la vió con el ceño fruncido cogió el papel, lo leyó y solo sonrió.-Esto nos hace las cosas más fáciles.-dijo la morena mientras cogía a Kushina de la muñeca y salía de la oficina, vió a muchos ninjas que estaban cuidando los pasillos, Karui con unos kunai les atravesó sus gargantas y a otro le lanzó su kunai matándolo al instante, cogió más papeles bomba y las puso en el todo el pasadizo.

Vámonos.-dijo Karui mientras volvían a la oficina y saltaban por la ventana, esta vez algunos Anbus lo vieron y fueron hacia ellas, Karui hizo unos movimientos e mano y los papeles bomba explotaron causando que al fondo de la Aldea se viera una enorme estela de humo y parte de la torre del hokage se destruyó.

Karui hizo unos movimientos de mano y creo un sello de teletransporte debajo de ella, cogió a Kushina y ambas desaparecieron, mientras que cuando desaparecieron el sello también se eliminó.

**En Uzu…**

Karui y Kushina aparecieron en Uzu, en la zona de sellos, Mito estaba ahí y vió con algo de frialdad a Kushina.-Es ella?.

Si, es Kushina Namikaze.-dijo Karui.

Tienes sangre Uzumaki aunque según lo que me han comentado no te la mereces.-dijo Mito viéndola a los ojos con enojo.-renunciaste a tu apellido por casarte con el "hokage" ningún Uzumaki haría eso.

Cuando la guerra se perdió los sobrevivientes buscaron estabilidad.-dijo Kushina frunciendo el ceño.

Claro, y los Uzumaki que ahorita estan luchando por restaurar nuestro hogar son sus descendientes.-dijo Mito mientras le daba la espalda.

Kushina le iba a decir algo pero al mirar a un costado vió a un rubio que le tenía puesta la mirada.

Naruto.-dijo ella al ver luego de 11 años a su hijo enfrente de ella.

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado este capitulo :D **


	18. Siguientes pasos

**Hola chicos aquí traigo el siguiente capitulo, mañana entro a mi colegio uu, otra vez levantarse temprano xD**

**Rygart16: **Si es muy cruel, se lo merece pero bueno ya veremos gracias :D.

**Caballerooscuro117: **Gracias, no lo he pensado, en la guerra aún no habrá clanes de invocaciones eso será algo de la post-guerra, pero consideré los Fénix.

**Alexander1993: **gracias a ti por comentar .

** : **muchas gracias.

**CCSakuraforever: **muchas gracias :D.

**Remolino negro: **Gracias :D.

**Jordan3: **jaja todas tus preguntas serán contestadas pero espera xD, ten paciencia :D.

**Capitulo 16: **Siguientes pasos

Kushina estaba de piedra, estaba viendo a su hijo, a su preciado hijo después de 11 años, ya no era aquel chico que lloraba por su atención de niño.-hijo.-dijo Kushina, pero Naruto no le dedicada ni una palabra.

Mito estaba viendo a Naruto algo preocupada, le habían contado toda la historia y la reacción del líder Uzumaki era importante.-Llévenla a una habitación y quiero que la mantengan vigilada.-dijo Naruto con una voz gélida y fría, unos Uzumaki que estaban detrás de él asintieron y cogieron a Kushina de los brazos, estaba seguía viendo a su hijo.

Hijo, espera, Naruto-kun.-dijo Kushina desesperadamente y se acercó demasiado a Naruto.-Por favor perdón…-no pudo seguir hablando por que el rubio le había dado una cachetada no muy débil eso le había dolido, Kushina con lágrimas vió a su "hijo".

Soy el jefe del Clan Uzumaki y líder de Uzu y tu me debes obedecer, lárgate.-dijo Naruto molesto, Kushina solo bajó la cabeza y junto con los otros Uzumaki fueron lejos de Mito y Naruto, ambos se miraron y Mito solo suspiró.

¿Estas bien?.-preguntó Mito al rubio.

Si oba-chan no te preocupes, más bien tengo que hablar contigo sobre algo que me comunicó Nagato.-dijo Naruto mientras Mito asentía y ambos caminaron hacia la Aldea y en cuestión de 10 minutos estaban sentados en la torre del Uzukage mirando un mapa de la zona oriental del Continente Elemental.

¿Qué has escuchado?.-preguntó Mito preocupada por el tono de Naruto.

Ayer en la tortura a un prisionero en la Isla del Sur, lograron sacarle que la Alianza esta reuniendo toda su totalidad de sus fuerzas navales, lo que quieren es destruir toda nuestra Armada para poder evitar que transportemos nuestras tropas con facilidad.-dijo Naruto mientras señalaba una península del País del Mar.

¿Ahí es donde están reuniendo a todos sus buques?.-preguntó Mito.

Sí, hasta donde tenemos información son casi 150 buques de guerra y otras unidades menores.-dijo Naruto.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio sobre la situación, ambos sabían que por los sellos de tele trasportación podían mover algunas tropas, pero era demasiado tardado y se demorarían demasiado en organizar las siguientes batallas.-Creo que lo más sensato sería que hiciéramos lo mismo.-dijo el rubio.

Sí, déjame contarte algo que pasó durante la **Segunda Gran Guerra Ninja**.-dijo Mito recordando.

**Flash Back (hace 110 años)**

Las cosas estaban luciendo bien, las fuerzas uzumaki habían logrado destruir a Kirigakure, mientras que los ejércitos Uzumaki se preparaban para poder invadir el continente elemental, eran casi 28,890 ninjas Uzumaki.

Pero se ve como miles de Uzumakis estaban embarcándose en casi 80 buques de guerra para iniciar la invasión a el continente elemental.

Oye, Mito-chan, es hora de irnos.-dijo un uzumaki que ya se notaba con ciertas arrugas en el rostro.

Demonios, ya Ezequiel-sama, te estas volviendo viejo.-dijo Mito subiendo a uno de los buques que zarpo ni bien Mito tocó su cubierta, era bastante grande el buque por lo que de manera lenta salió de la costa.

No me digas viejo Mito-chan, solo tengo 98 años.-dijo el llamado Ezequiel mientras iba caminando por la cubierta.-Las cosas han cambiado mucho desde hace años.

¿Qué cosa ha cambiado?.-preguntó Mito caminando a su lado.

Tu no sabes, como eran las cosas antes de la guerra civil.-dijo Ezequiel de manera seria.-La guerra se volverá más salvajes, venceremos si, pero las muertes serán inmensas.

¿No estas de acuerdo?.-preguntó Mito.

Me gustaría que hubiera otra manera.-dijo Ezequiel bajando la cabeza.

Mito se quedó callada y solo decidió ir a su camarote para echarse un rato, estaba un poquito nerviosa por la batalla que seguramente se iba a dar, Mito fue caminando tranquilamente hacia su camarote y se hecho y lentamente cerró los ojos y todo se volvió negro y quedó en la completa inconciencia.

TODOS A LA CUBIERTA ESTAMOS BAJO ATAQUE.-se escuchó un grito en el pasadizo, Mito abrió de golpe los ojos y corrió hacia la cubierta vió con sorpresa como toda la Flota Uzumaki estaba siendo parada por una flota enfrente e ellos eran casi 50 buques.

Que mierda.-gritó Mito mientras reunía chakra en sus manos y comenzaba a correr hacia otro barco que estaba enfrente del suyo y saltó increíblemente logró llevar al otro barco aliado donde habían Uzumaki que estaban luchando contra otros ninjas que intentaban abordarlos.

Mito rápidamente agarró su Katana y se envolvió en chakra y comenzó a luchar y asesinar a los diversos enemigos que estaban intentando entrar en el interior del buque, habían cañones que estaban usando los ninjas enemigos para destruir los buques, Mito vió como un buque que estaba enfrente del que ella estaba explotó y se comenzó a hundir.

Ezequiel que había ya salido a combatir inició a lanzar jutsus de fuego y agua hacia los distintos buques y lanzaba sus armas y sacó sus cadenas hacia los enemigos, Mito sacó sus cadenas y asesino a muchos ninjas que habían subido a su buque y gritó al capitán.

Escuchen apunten sus jutsus ante el barco más próximo.-gritó la pelirroja, todos los pelirrojos comenzaron a atacar a los buques de manera ya más organizada, Miro lanzó un jutsu de Yoton hacia uno de los buques que estaba enfrente de ella y le hizo explotar el casco inferior causando que comenzara a hundirse.

Los demás buques Uzumaki al haber rechazado los abordajes iniciaron el contra-ataque ya más organizados logrando romper el bloqueo que había en la costa y hundieron 46 de los 50 buques enemigos aunque perdieron 10 ellos.

Gracias a la estrategia de Ezequiel quien organizó la flota en escuadras de 10 lograron derrotar a la armada enemiga.

**Fin flash Back**

Los Uzuamki tenemos en nuestra sangre la guerra, podemos ganarla naruto-kun, solo debemos tener una buena estrategia.-dijo Mito haciendo que Naruto asintiera.

Disponemos de 90 buques en total, le pedí a Nagato que construyera todos los que pueda.-dijo Naruto, yo no soy un buen combatiente en el mar, por lo que te pido que vayas a Kita-Karyu y comandes la flota, eres de todos nosotros la que más experiencia tiene, hoy se cumple 1 mes del inicio de la guerra.-dijo el menor uzumaki

Acepto guiar las fuerzas, no me molesta regresar a la batalla.-dijo Mito mirando decidida a Naruto.-por ahora nuestro deber y acabar la guerra.

Gracias Mito-chan, en unas 6 horas la flota estará lista, hay un sello en la zona de sellos para que puedas ir rápidamente.-dijo Naruto sonriendo levemente.

Por ahora debo ver a Karui y a Karin para darles nuevas instrucciones y volver al frente.-dijo el rubio uzumaki mientras salía del salón por la ventana y comenzaba a saltar.

Por toda la aldea, fue directo a la casa de Karin, suponía que había ido para poder descansar unas horas antes de volver a la batalla, tocó la puerta de su compañera uzumaki, esta la abrió rápidamente.

Naruto-kun.-saludó Karin abrazando a Naruto.

Hola Karin-chan.-dijo Naruto mientras le devolvía el abrazo

Pasa Naruto-kun.-dijo Karin mientras les hacía pasar a su casa.-vine para dormir unas horas ya que por ahora mi frente de batalla esta tranquilo.

Si tranquila, no te he venido a resondrar tranquila, ahora deben estar organizando a los pobladores para que vayan a la nueva aldea.-dijo Naruto sonriéndole.-Dentro de unas horas la Flota se reunirá en el estrecho del País del Fuego y del Té pues la flota enemiga se encuentra en un puerto del país del fuego.

Estaré lista.-dijo Karin.

Por eso no te preocupes. Mito ira al mando de la Flota, te pido que hasta que pase esa batalla te quedes a dirigir Uzushiogakure.-dijo Naruto a lo que Karin asintió.

Faltan unos días para que acabe el año.-dijo Karin sonriendo.-¿Sabes que si combates cerca del País del Fuego crearas problemas con Konoha?

Ya tenemos problemas con esa aldea, pero debemos tener el control del mar, para continuar con la invasión a la siguiente isla del norte.-dijo Naruto suspirando.

Naruto, ¿crees que logremos realmente ganar esta guerra?.-preguntó Karin mirándolo a los ojos.

Naruto la miro y sonrió mientras se sentaba en el sillón de Karin y la hacia sentarse.-Osas dudarlo, ¿Acaso no confías en mi?, vamos a ganar esta guerra y recuperaremos nuestro hogar.-dijo el rubio.

Ambos se abrazaron y se recostaron en el sillón, para descansar de esas semanas que habían estado luchando por su pueblo y su familia.

**Mientras en el Frente del Sur**

Las cosas se habían calmado pues habían pasado ya 2 días desde el fin de la batalla en el sur de la isla, los Uzumaki al mando de Nagato habían detenido con éxito varios intentos de ataques de las fuerzas en el norte de la isla, notificaron a Nagato que debía construir todos lo buques que pudiera y al tener que mandar toda su flota por orden de Naruto se quedó sin manera de vigilar el mar y según algunos exploradores estaban llegando bastantes refuerzos enemigos, pero no tenía manera de descifrar su número.

En el campamento principal estaba Nagato viendo un mapa del terreno junto con Roshi, Sasori y Kisame planeando una nueva estrategia.

Debemos mandar una fuerza para destruir sus maquina recolectoras de agua.-dijo Kisami poniendo el dedo en una de las zonas del mapa.

Es muy arriesgado, la zona esta fortificada con refuerzos deben ascender a casi 650 ninjas, creo que debemos mandar unos 300 ninjas a la primera línea de defensa y desgastarla.-dijo Roshi.

Eso nos llevaría demasiado.-dijo Nagato.

No tenemos provisiones para estar tanto tiempo varados y las zonas cultivables estan en el norte en su mayoría.-dijo Kisame aludiendo al tema de las tropas.

Sasori veía con detenimiento las posiciones enemigas en el mapa, según los exploradores el número de tropas habían ascendido a casi 2,800 ninjas y tenían bien protegidas las zonas de alimento de la isla y tenían trabajando a muchos aldeanos de la isla.

Pasaron 6 minutos en los que nadie habló mientras todos por su cuenta pensaban en cuál sería el mejor plan de conquista.

Creo que tengo un plan.-dijo Sasori al fin.

Te escuchamos.-dijo Nagato.

Tenemos que dividir nuestras fuerzas contamos, con los refuerzos de Uzu de hace unos días contamos con 2,100 ninjas, los cuales dividiremos en dos, nos moveremos rápido 400 ninja del primer grupo irán al frente central manteniendo el combate a distancia.-dijo Sasori a lo que todos prestaron una atención sorprendente.

400 ninjas irán por el oeste para destruir los cañones y todo el material enemigo.-continuó el pelirrojo.-los 200 restantes servirán como soporte para cada una de las fuerzas, mientras que el segundo grupo irán por el este para ir contra las maquinas recolectoras de agua, cuando ya acaben destruyéndolas, todos iniciaran un avance y bloquearan las vías de refuerzo y así las fuerzas que capturemos se rendirán.

Todos estaban impresionados por el plan y la organización que había hecho Sasori hasta ahora su papel en la planeación de estrategias de guerra no había sido muy relevante pero esta vez si se había lucido y viendo bien el plan de Sasori si podía funcionar.

Creo que tenemos un plan definido.-dijo Nagato sonriendo viendo a su "hermano".

**5 horas después…**

La tarde había llegado ya y el sol estaba comenzando a ponerse, en la zona de las sellos ya estaba Mito parada, donde realizó los movimientos de mano y desapareció de Uzu.

Mito estaba vestida con un traje de batalla jonin que le quedaba ciertamente bien, apareció en un puerto improvisado donde todos los Uzumakis estaban llendo y viniendo preparando todos los barcos que estaban anclados preparados para la batalla.

Bueno creo que es momento hacer valer mi nombre y vengarme de los que me quitaron a mi familia.-dijo Mito cuando precedió a avanzar para abordar el buque al mando.

**Hola chicos se que estuve dejando este fic abandonado, pero no me daban ganas de escribir y no se me ocurría pero hoy si, no prometo capitulo seguido pero al menos actualice. :D**


	19. Combate del País del Fuego (117-118 DSA)

**Hola chicos aquí les traigo el siguiente capitulo de este fic :D**

**X Hikaru Neko X**: enserio? Jaja yo lo utilice por el cómic de Spiderman, saludos gracias por el apoyo.

**Caballerooscuro117: **Jajaj si estoy vivo y no mei no estará con Naruto lo siento :s.

** : **Muchas gracias, si pronto veras enfrentamientos de los ninjas élites xD.

**REGIS MARK 5: ** Es una buena idea gracias :D

**CCSakuraforever: **Muchas gracias

**Rygart Arrow: **Si es el tiempo y bueno la flojera, los amigos ya sabes, aún no lo se bien, pero estoy planeando que sea así.

**Nota: **Les doy las gracias por llegar a los 100 Favoritos y bueno estas son las parejas hasta ahora

**Naruto**: Karin, Kushina, Kasumi, Toku, Natsumi Tayuya, Honoka, Yugao, Mito, Guren, Chiaka, Hinata, Nishio.

**Nagato: **Yugito, Fuka y Hana Inuzuka.

**Sasori: **Anko e Ino, Mei

**Karui: **Darui

**Roshi: **Tsunade.

**Yahiko: **Shizune, Samui, Zakuya.

**Sasuke: **Sakura

**Ichigo: **Aya, Miya, Yoko.

**Capitulo 17: G.F-**Batalla y Combate del País del Fuego (117-118 DSA)

La tarde estaba cayendo, había pasado el primer mes de guerra, pero ese día era especial pues finalizaba el año 117, se acostumbraba hacer una fiesta enorme para celebrar el año nuevo, pero en ese momento el Clan Uzumaki no se podía dar ese lujo estaban en guerra, las celebraciones vendrían después.

Mito estaba en la nave principal, viendo el horizonte, estaba en la nave, según los jefes las naves estarían listas para zarpar en unas 2 horas, algunos uzumakis con conocimiento técnico habían instalado varios "Cañones de Chakra" que habían adquirido de el País de la Luna en una misión que había mandado Mito a "Erza Uzumaki".

Disculpe Mito-sama.-dijo una chica detrás de Mito, como toda Uzumaki era pelirroja y tenía los ojos marrones, tenía una Katana y vendas en los brazos.

Dime Erza-san.-dijo la líder Uzumaki.

¿Por qué nos envió a llamar a Yoko Terumi?.-preguntó la identificada como Erza.

Recuerdo que lo Terumi son muy buenos navegando, al estar en una isla.-dijo Mito mientras se estiraba.-Cuando llegue le explicare el plan de batalla.

No tendrás que esperar mucho Mito-san.-escuchó una voz, Mito volteó y vió a la Terumi con su cabello semi-pelirrojo, esta asintió y le hizo una seña para entrar a la sala del capitán donde estaba un mapa del estrecho, Yoko la siguió sin protestar.

Muy bien, Erza-san, se que tú también tienes cierta experiencia, por lo que también debes quedarte.-dijo la líder Uzumaki.-El plan es el siguiente contamos con 105 buques, mandé a varios hermanos fortificar cierta cantidad con sellos de protección, serán los más resistentes.

Serán tres grupos de ataque, yo conduciré 50 buques para un ataque frontal, tu Yoko, tendrás un grupo de 10 buques fortificados, que atacaron por la derecha hundiendo todo lo que podáis y su objetivo es destruir el buque comando, mientras que tu Erza con 40 buques atacaras por la izquierda, destruye el puerto y luego avanza hacia delante y los encerraremos.

La explicación finalizó siendo aprobada por ambas chicas, las tres Uzumaki-Terumi salieron de la sala del capitán, Erza y Yoko embarcaron dos balsas para ir a sus respectivos buques de mando.

Dentro de 2 horas llegaremos al estrecho.-dijo Mito mientras que le daba la indicación a otro Uzumaki que finalizara las preparaciones.

**Mientras Tanto en Kita-Karyu (2 horas antes del combate)..**

Naruto estaba en Kitagakure que ahora era parte de Uzu, se encontraba dándole los últimos retoques de la Kaikage (Subordinado del Kage), donde Sara iba a gobernar la aldea y toda la isla.

¿Estás seguro de darme esta responsabilidad a mi Naruto?.-preguntó Sara nerviosa del enorme cargo que le estaba dando.

Sí, tu eres una persona competente y se que serás una buena gobernante, tienes nuestra sangre por tus venas.-dijo Naruto mientras le sonreía y la tomaba por los hombros, la chica sonrió y asintió y le dio un abrazo.

Pero la escena se interrumpió por una Uzumaki que entró a la sala.

Disculpe Naruto-sama.-dijo el Uzumaki haciendo una pose de respeto.-Creemos que debería ver esto.

Naruto asintió y soltó a Sara, ambos líderes siguieron al oficial Uzumaki hasta las afueras de la aldea, comenzaron a correr a toda velocidad hacia la costa norte.

¿Qué es lo que ha pasado?.-preguntó Naruto preocupado al lugar donde estaban llendo.

Es algo que usted debe ver, cuando lleguemos lo comprenderá.-dijo el oficial.

Estuvieron corriendo por 40 minutos hasta que llegaron a la zona de la playa del norte, Naruto abrió los ojos inmensamente cuando vió que habían 3 cadáveres Uzumaki atravesados por estacas, ambos se quedaron en shock, en ese mismo momento un recuerdo de hace años pasó por la mente de Naruto.

**Flash Back (hace 7 años)**

Naruto estaba con una burbuja de moco y roncando, estaba sentado en algo parecido a una carpeta de las academias, enfrente de él estaba al parecer la diosa Hikari, que estaba vestida como una maestra, pero cuando vió como Naruto se había quedado dormido esta puso una cara aterradora, se paró enfrente de Naruto y con la vara que misteriosamente apareció en su mano le dio en toda la cara.

¿QUÉ PASO?.-gritó Naruto al ser despertado tan salvajemente.

Naruto-kun, te quiero, pero debo recordarte que el conocimiento es también necesario, si te vuelves a quedar dormido, te daré "ese" castigo.-dijo de una forma macabra Hikari, Naruto inmediatamente se puso lentes y estaba sentado mirando atentamente a la diosa, que tuvo una gota en la nuca.

Como decía, en la Era de Guerras entre Clanes hace 110 años, los clanes de las islas vecinas al continente elemental tenían la costumbre de intimidar al enemigo, clavando su cuerpo en estacas.-dijo Hikari mientras señalaba una pizarra que nuevamente nadie sabía de donde había salido.-Esto ocurría normalmente antes de un ataque sorpresa o una batalla importante.

¿Alguna vez eso ha intimado tanto que el oponente se rindió?.-preguntó Naruto.

No, pero si hizo cundir el caos, el miedo y la desorganización como en la Guerra Uchiha-Akimichi, donde los Uchiha capturaron a 30 miembros de su clan y los empalaron causando que las tropas se desorganizaran y los uchiha pudieran hacer un ataque sorpresa.-continuó la "maestra".-Luego de la fundación de las Aldeas ese sistema de intimidación casi desapareció por completo.

¿Casi?.-dijo un confundido Naruto.

Sí, solo queda un clan en el mundo que sigue con esa costumbre.-dijo Hikari.-El Clan Kohaku.

**Fin Flash Back **

Naruto frunció el ceño.

Sara, escucha prepara las tropas, puede haber un ataque inminente.-dijo Naruto, Sara asintió.-mándale un mensaje a Nagato que al parecer el Clan Koharu nos ha declarado la guerra, alista 200 ninjas, consigue todos los barcos que puedas y mándalos al Estrecho del fuego.

¿Qué es lo que ha pasado?.-preguntó Sara mientras comenzaba a correr junto con el comandante Uzumaki que se mantenía callado escuchando.

Si no me equivoco, no eran tropas de konoha lo que vió Nagato eran tropas del Clan Koharu y las tropas de apoyo extra de Konoha estan en el Estrecho del fuego, van a atacar también desde tierra a nuestra flota y no contábamos con eso.-dijo Naruto aumentando si velocidad.

**Mientras en la Isla del Sur (1 hora antes del combate)**

Nagato estaba terminando todos los preparativos, al día siguiente iban a comenzar la batalla en el norte de la isla, Nagato suspiró, esperaba mucho el momento en que finalizara la guerra y comenzaran la construcción del Segundo Imperio de Uzu.

Pasaron 20 minutos en que Nagato se quedo algo adormilado cuando, Kisame entró a su carpa y lo despertó.

Nagato, ha llegado esto desde Kita-Karyu, de Naruto.-dijo Kisame, Nagato lo cogió y se apresuro a leerlo.

_Nagato encontré algo en la playa, existe la posibilidad de que el Clan Koharu haya enviado a sus tropas a la Isla del Sur, en este momento voy de refuerzo al Estrecho por el combate, prepárate para un ataque inminente._

Nagato se paró rápidamente.

Kisame, pon a las tropas en modo de alerta, puede que nos ataquen.-dijo el pelirrojo mientras salía de su carpa.

**Con Mito y la Armada Uzumaki**

Se ven decenas de buques de guerra que estaban todos en dirección a un solo objetivo que era el Estrecho del Fuego, donde se encontraban todas las fuerzas Navales de la Alianza.

Todos los buques estaban completamente listos para la batalla, Mito estaba viendo desde su buque el camino al combate, en eso logró divisar adelante la zona del estrecho, estaban muy cerca, en ese momento Mito logró por fin divisar a la Armada enemiga que estaba anclada en el puerto.

Ellos ya estaban completamente a la vista del enemigo, parte de la flota uzumaki se separo para iniciar el combate, Mito dio la orden para que los buques de la armada iniciaran un bombardeo hacia las fuerzas enemigas.

Los buques uzumakis se pusieron en posición de combate e comenzaron a disparar los cañones, mientras que los buques enemigos comenzaron a hacer su jugada intentando proteger el puerto y muchos de los buques de la alianza intentaron rodear a las fuerzas Uzumaki.

Mito estaba tentación dando las indicaciones para que los buques se movieran, los cañones de chakra eran inmensamente efectivos y hundían a varios buques de la alianza con facilidad.

Mito vió como uno de los buques más grandes se estaban acercando a su buque .

¿Dónde esta Yoko?.-se dijo a si misma Mito, viendo como ese buque se acercaba cada vez más.

**Con Yoko…**

La Terumi estaba maniobrando pues no había contado que por la costa donde iba a pasar para penetrar la línea de defensa marítima estaban cubiertas con cañones que ni bien los divisaron comenzaron a disparar dañando a los buques de Yoko.

Mierda sigue con el rumbo.-dijo Yoko mientras lanzó una bola de magma a la orilla y destruyó a algunos cañones, los buques por fin se comenzaron alejar un poco de la costa y entraron en todo el grupo de naves que estaban combatiendo.

Yoko dio una señal donde los buques con los armamentos más pesados comenzaron a disparar a todo fuego hundiendo a cantidad de buques rápidamente, Yoko vió un buque enemigo intento embestirlos, pero ella lanzó un jutsu Yoton y evitó que el buque enemigo colisionara contra ellos, pero una pelirroja saltó hacia ella del buque que se hundía y le lanzó dos shuriken, esta los esquivó.

La pelirroja logró subir al buque, varios Uzumaki la rodearon, pero la pelirroja se dispuso a atacar Yoko, era lenta a comparación de ella, pero era fuerte, Yoko recibió una patada en el estomago, pero la devolvió y lanzó una bola de lava que la chica esquivó.

Ella me parece familiar.-dijo Yoko mientras veía a los ojos a la chica en eso recordó algo que Erza le había dicho.

**Flash Back**

Escuche Yoko-san, mire a estas chicas.-dijo Erza enseñándole unas fotos mientras caminaban, estas contenían a dos chicas pelirrojas.

¿Qué hay con ellas?.-preguntó Yoko confundida.

Ellas con Tokua y Kasumi Uzumaki están en el poder de Konoha y es probable que las manden a luchar al frente, no la mates captúrala viva.-dijo Erza a lo que Yoko luego de volver a mirar las fotos asintió.

**Fin Flash Back**

Ella es Tokua.-dijo Yoko mientras se tranquilizaba, sentía el chakra de la Uzumaki era más débil que el de ella, por lo que decidió acabar con todo esto en un movimiento rápido.

Tokua fue contra la terumi intentando clavarle un Kunai, pero Yoko lo esquivó le lanzó una bola de lava en el brazo causándole graves heridas, rápidamente se acercó a ella y le dio un golpe en el cuello haciendo que la chica cayera inconsciente, los demás Uzumaki la cogieron y la iban a matar pero.

No, tómenla prisionera, no la maten es una orden.-dijo Yoko.-Tenemos que debilitar esta zona del campo de batalla, sigan disparando dijo ella viendo el campo de batalla.

Le escenario general no era muy bonito, los buques batían y disparaban sus cañones y todo sonaba a explosiones, muchos náufragos eran aplastados por los buques que avanzaban, pero de primera mano se vía que los Uzumakis tenían el control de la batalla, más en ese momento en las orillas orientales del estrecho diversos ninjas comenzaron a atacar y disparar cañones hacia los buques Uzumaki.

Mito estaba intentando encontrar a Yoko, tenía el buque más grande persiguiéndola, pero en ese momento se encontró cerca de la orilla, los cañones comenzaron a bombardear su buque como todos los buques enemigos a su alrededor.

Mierda.-gritó Mito al ver la explosión de su buque.-SALGAN RÁPIDO A LA ORILLA.

Todos los Uzumaki saltaron del buque y corriendo por el agua hasta la orilla y comenzaron a luchar contra los enemigos reunidos ahí.

Mito saltó a la orilla, pero en ese mismo momento esquivo un Kunai que estaba dirigido a ella, vió quien le había lanzado y vió a un hombre de contextura gruesa y tenía el cabello negro, la miraba con una sonrisa.

¿quién eres?.-dijo Mito poniéndose en pose de batalla.

Es un placer conocerla Mito-dono, soy Kiyoshi, líder del clan Kohaku.-dijo este haciendo una satírica reverencia.-me han enviado a eliminarla.

Mito miró a Kiyoshi, se sacó conejos de las manos y se lanzó contra el, Kiyoshi también avanzó contra ella y ambos chocaron sus puños y comenzaron a intercambiar las patadas y Mito esquivó uno de los puños de Kiyoshi, pero este hizo unos movimientos de manos y expulsó de su boca una bola de fuego.

Mito la esquivó saltando hacia un lado e hizo unos movimientos de mano y del piso donde estaba parado Kiyoshi salieron dos paredes que intentaron aplastar a Kiyoshi, pero este lo esquivó saltando hacia arriba, Mito lanzó un Kunai que Kiyoshi lo esquivó con facilidad y volvió al ataque cuerpo a cuerpo contra Mito que también siguió con la batalla.

Mito hizo otros movimientos de mano y salió de su mano dos discos de fuego que lo lanzó contra Kiyoshi este lo esquivó, pero dejó su defensa abierta y Mito se acerco aumentando su velocidad y le dio una patada en el pecho y un puñetazo en la cara mandándolo contra una pierda que había en la orilla.

Mito fue rápidamente para rematarlo, pero Kiyoshi reaccionó rápido y le devolvió el puñetazo a Mito que lo logró aguantar se enfrascaron nuevamente en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo, Mito intentaba traspasar la defensa de Kiyoshi, pero esta la tenía bien planteada su estrategia.

Mito lanzó dos bolas de fuego de su boca hacia Kiyoshi y saltó fuera de su alcance, esta hizo movimientos de manos diversos y de su boca salió un dragón de fuego hacia Kiyoshi, este hizo unos sellos y de su boca salió una bola de fuego mucho mas grande que la anterior, Mito volvió a cargar contra el, pero sintió otro chakra detrás de ella y esquivó un golpe que veía por detrás, vió como detrás de ella estaba un tipo de cabello rosado.

Te tardaste Ishidate-dono.-dijo Kiyoshi.

Lo lamento.-dijo Ishidate sonriendo.-Tuve que encargarme de una cosa antes de llegar.

Mito no perdió tiempo y le dio una patada a Ishidate y lanzó un Kunai a Kiyoshi, Ishidate no perdió el tiempo y procedió a atacar a Mito, esta esquivó la patada de Ishidate y le dio un puñetazo en la cara, Kiyoshi le quiso dar un golpe martillo en la cabeza, pero lo único que recibió fue puñetazo en el estómago de Mito, una explosión causo que Mito fuese lanzada contra un árbol, vió como los cañones estaban fijándola de objetivo, rápidamente intento esquivarlo,

Vió al mar como los cañones enemigos habían hecho su trabajo pues habían debilitado seriamente sus buques, no tenían tropas para atacar los cañones de tierra, por lo que esquivó a Ishidate y a Kiyoshi y corrió hacia los cañones que estaban encima de una montaña en el medio del estrecho.

Los buques uzumakis no habían logrado destruir el puerto y desbloquear el estrecho pues al parecer la presencia de cañones habían dificultado que la armada de uzumaki distrajera a la gran mayoría de la armada enemiga.

Ni lo imagines perra.-dijo Kiyoshi mientras le lanzó un Kunai, Mito lo esquivó pero no se dio cuanta que Ishidate saltó hacia donde ella se había movido y le clavó un Kunai en el hombro y le dio un puñetazo en la cara.

Maldito.-dijo Mito cuando reaccionó y esquivó otro ataque de fuego de Kiyoshi, otras explosiones de los cañones comenzaron a perseguir a Mito, hizo un sello y lanzó una bola de fuego hacia los cañones y rápidamente fue a atacar Kiyoshi e Ishidate, pero el primero se adelantó e lanzó una ataque para desviar la bola de fuego de Mito, pero recibió en el abdomen un Kunai de Mito envuelto con su chakra e Ishidate fue expulsado por un poderoso ataque de roca de Mito.

Son unos inútiles.-dijo una voz que salía de unos metros al este.

Mito volteó, pero recibió un golpe en el abdomen que la hizo tener que arrodillarse.

Les doy mi apoyo y el de mi aldea y no son capaces de ganar esta maldita guerra contra menos de menos de 7 mil ninjas.-dijo un rubio enfrente de Mito.

¿Qué haces aquí Minato?.-dijo Ishidate mientras se levantaba y escupió sangre por el golpe en el pecho.

Vine aquí para ver su efectividad, pero al parecer son unos inútiles.-dijo Minato mientras veía con ojos enojados a Kiyoshi y Ishidate.-Les ofrezco a mis hijas para que peleen en su ejercito y así me pagan,

La batalla aún no ha terminado.-dijo Kiyoshi enojado por los comentarios despreciativos de Minato.

Claro, la batalla acabará ahora.-dijo Minato mientras le dio una poderosa patada a Mito en la cara, apareció detrás de ella y le dio un rodillazo a la Uzumaki en la columna.

AHHHGG.-gritó de dolor Mito.

Mito intentó pararse y le quiso dar una patada y unos puñetazos a Minato que todos los esquivó y le dio un puñetazo en la cara y en el estómago haciendo a Mito de nuevo arrodillarse y botar sangre por la boca.

En ese momento se ve que se estaban acercando 6 buques hacia la costa, demasiado cerca, hasta que encallaron en la orilla, de los buques comenzaron a salir varios Uzumakis que se dirigieron hacia los cañones y los ninjas que disparaban los dejaron para enfrentarse a estos.

Pero una peculiar cabeza amarilla salía de uno de los buques y a una velocidad endemoniada fue contra Minato y le dio una patada en el abdomen, este no lo pudo esquivar, Naruto sacó su Katana y comenzó una locha enfrascada entre el líder Uzumaki y el líder de Konoha.

Ambos intercambiaban golpes y jutsus, Naruto lanzó una bola de lava de su boca hacia el hokage que lo esquivo, pero Naruto le dio un corte en su brazo, Minato creó un Rasengan y Naruto creó en su mano una biju-dama pequeña y ambos chocaron sus ataques creando una explosión en toda la zona.

Mito se había recuperado, Ishidate estaba viendo el combate del hokage, ella aprovecho con un Kunai le atravesó el cuello, Kiyoshi al ver esto intento atacar Mito, pero estaba herido y Mito aprovechó eso le dio un golpe en el abdomen donde estaba herido y con el mismo Kunai le clavó en el corazón.

Minato esquivaba algunos ataques de su "hijo", pero otros lo estaban dañando.

(Tengo que irme, debería haber acabado con Mito, el tiene un nivel más alto, puede haber un espía de las demás aldeas y nos metería en problemas por interferir).-pensó Minato, le dio un golpe certero a Naruto en la cabeza y desapareció del campo de batalla.

Mito había lanzado un jutsu a los cañones y los demás Uzumaki habían derrotado a las tropa de terrestres, los buques Uzumakis habían logrado destruir a gran parte de la armada enemiga, a lo lejos se veía como 4 buques uzumaki bombardeaban el puerto y por fin desbloqueaban el estrecho del Fuego, los restantes buques enemigos se comenzaron a rendir.

El Combate había sido una victoria decisiva Uzumaki y comenzaba el año 118 DSA.

**Bueno aquí acaba el capitulo, espero que les haya gustado ****.**


	20. Imperio del Cielo-Confederación Uzumaki

**Hola chicos aquí regreso con el siguiente capitulo de este fic.**

**CCSakuraforever: **Muchas gracias xD

**Rygart Arrow: **Sí, pero la batalla final entre Minato y Naruto no será pronto habrá solamente unos mini-enfrentamientos.

**REGIS MARK 5: **Sí, tenía ganas de escribir xD y tengo tiempo por ahora.

**Alexander1993: **Toda la drama entre Minato y Naruto será para después ahora el tema principal es la guerra :D.

**Diego Muoz Agama: **Gracias por el apoyo amigo a ti te debo varios personajes, a Erza no la meto con Naruto porque el ya tiene muchas chicas aunque quien sabe jaja xD.

**Caballerooscuro117: **para el fin de la guerra definitiva aun queda un poco de camino ;)

**Capitulo 18: **Imperio del Cielo, Confederación de Uzu

Han pasado 5 días del fin del Combate del País del Fuego, lo que quedaba de la Armada de la Alianza fue capturada y añadida a la Armada Uzumaki reparando las bajas que habían tenido, el combate y batalla fue sumamente costoso ya que además de perder la totalidad de la armada la Alianza perdió a dos líderes por lo que el mando de las tropas y todo quedaba en manos de Shinno.

Ahora nos encontramos en Getsugakure, Shinno había recibido el día anterior la noticia de la derrota total en el estrecho del fuego y la peor parte era que sus dos aliados habían muertos, sin su apoyo no podría proseguir la guerra, Shinno estaba en su oficina pesando en que hacer, si quería recuperar el territorio que había perdido necesitaba unir todas las fuerzas bajo su mando, estuvo pensando cerca de 30 minutos hasta que sonrió levemente, cogió un papel y una hoja para comenzar a escribir dos cartas, por dos horas, luego del tiempo ya mencionado salió de su oficina para ir al estrado de la aldea en el estrado estaban el nuevo líder del Clan Kohaku, parte del concejo de Getsugakure.

Shinno-sama, que bueno que ya pudo llegar, estamos aquí para discutir los términos de la Alianza.-dijo uno de los concejeros de Getsugakure.

Tenemos nuevas peticiones.-dijo el nuevo líder del clan Kohaku.

No hay algo que discutir, la alianza va a seguir con los términos ya antes establecidos.-dijo Shinno sin dar la oportunidad a ninguno de sus "colegas" de hablar.

Tenemos nuevas peticiones, si no son escuchadas y cumplidas, el Clan Kohaku se saldrá de la Alianza.-dijo el líder mirando enojado a Shinno.

Este lo miró sonriendo y luego miró a los concejeros de Getsugakure.

Nosotros vamos a reformar la alianza si no, queda disuelta oficialmente.-dijo uno de los concejeros con un tono de voz agresivo señalando con el dedo a Shinno.

Perdóneme concejero, pero no puedo permitir eso, la alianza seguirá y mas fuerte que nunca, por lo que les diré algo desde este momento el Clan Kohaku y Getsugakure serán anexados al País del Cielo y las tres naciones formaremos el Imperio del Cielo.-dijo Shinno expulsando su chakra de color negro, el líder del Clan Kohaku se paró, al igual que los demás concejeros.-Se unen o mueren.

La Alianza queda definitivamente disuelta.-dijo el líder Kohaku, pero en un pestañeo Shinno apareció detrás de el y con un puñal en su mano le atravesó el corazón, luego lanzó una bola de energía negra contra los concejeros de Getsugakure que provocó ua explosión matándolos a todos al instante.

El Imperio del Cielo ha nacido.-dijo Shinno mientras sacaba su kunai del corazón del exlíder de Kohaku.

**Dos días después en Uzushiogakure**

En la ciudad de Uzu estos días habían servido para poder ordenar las cosas, las fuerzas Uzumaki tenían el control absoluto de el mar y habían estado moviendo a varios refugiados que estaban huyendo de las zonas de guerras a Uzu, en tan solo 4 días la población de Uzu ascendió de 600 personas a casi 7,500 personas por lo que el tamaño y dimensión de Uzu aumentó drásticamente, con la ayuda de clones de Naruto se construyeron zonas de cultivo y zonas comerciales para los aldeanos refugiados.

También habían recibido la noticia que la "Alianza" había desocupado el Norte de la isla del Sur uy la Isla donde estaba el clan Kohaku, los Uzuamki ocuparon las islas sin resistencia.

Ese era un día especial ya que los líderes Uzumakis se iban a reunir en Uzu por segunda vez, eran alrededor de las 5 de la tarde donde en la Torre del Uzukage estaban Sara, Naruto, Mito, Nagato, Karui, Karin, Tayuya, Roshi, Sasori, Fuka y Honoka.

Bueno ahora inicia formalmente la II Reunión del Clan Uzumaki.-dijo Naruto sentado en la silla como el líder del Clan.

Parados al costado de cada líder estaban todos los akatsuki parados.

Bueno ahora como va la situación de la guerra.-dijo Naruto a Karin quien había preparado las estadísticas.

Bueno ahora hemos tenido en total 106 muertos, 30 en el Frente del Norte y en el Frente Sur-Central 76 muertos, ahora tenemos dominio de la Isla de Chi y la Isla del Sur y unas cuantas islas cerca del País del Agua y la Isla que denominados "Isuto" que era el antiguo recinto del Clan Kohaku.-dijo Karin a lo que todos asintieron.

Hemos tenido unos problemas diplomáticos con Konoha y el País del Fuego.-dijo Fuka ya que en su estadía en el Frente Central recibió las noticas de la intervención de Konoha.

Sí, eso nos lleva a otro punto.-dijo roshi.

En la mañana recibimos un mensaje de Shinno el ahora proclamado "Emperador del Imperio del Cielo".-dijo Tayuya mirando con desconfianza el mensaje.-Al parecer tras la muerte de Kiyoshi e Ishidate, Shinno unifico toda la alianza y formó el "Imperio del Cielo" y quiere iniciar las conversaciones de paz.

Todos los Uzumaki se miraron, esto era algo inesperado, pero no había diferencia, seguían siendo las mismas fuerzas y los mismos ejércitos, pero el hecho de que quiera firmar la paz, era sospechoso, ellos sabían que Shinno era el más ambicioso de todos los líderes de la Alianza.

También solicitó la presencia del Señor Feudal del País del fuego y del Hokage por la batalla en su territorio y la intervención de Konoha.-dijo Mito.

Esta es una opción para acabar esta guerra.-dijo Nagato.

Tenemos las fuerzas para destruirlos.-dijo Karui mirando a Naruto.

Sí, pero recuerda que primero debemos estabilizar Uzu y asegurarlo como nación y luego veremos lo demás.-dijo Nagato tranquilamente.

Todos miraron a Nagato con aceptación de su propuesta, Karui bajó la mirada y se calló, Naruto estaba pensando escuchando las propuestas de sus compañeros Uzumaki.

Creo, que debemos considerar la propuesta de paz, debemos organizar bien el estado para que no colapse o no se caiga y ser fuertes ante nuestros demás enemigos.-dijo Naruto.

Todos asintieron ante las palabras de Naruto, por lo que este procedió a suspirar y comenzar a hablar.

Bueno ahora otro tema, se que estaba planeado formar un Imperio como nuestros antepasados, pero he pensado y creo que no estamos listos.-dijo Naruto causando la confusión en todos sus colegas.

¿cómo que no estamos listos?.-dijo Mito confundida.

Para que haya un imperio, el poder debe estar centralizado, pero no podremos tenerlo estable si cada uno actúa por su cuenta, por lo que he decidido que primero crearemos una unión y entre los territorios y que se organicen autónomamente, luego nombraremos el II Imperio de Uzu, cuando estemos listos.-dijo Naruto sorprendiendo a todos.

¿Naruto estas diciendo que.?.-dijo Nagato gratamente sorprendido.

La Confederación Uzumaki queda establecida hoy.-dijo Naruto mientras cogía un papel que el tenía en su mano.-

Se crearan los siguientes estados que estarán unidos por un gobierno central:

-Estado de Uzu donde gobernara Mito.

-Estado del Sur donde gobernada Nagato

-Estado de Kita-Karyu donde gobernará Sara

-Estado del Agua Occidental donde gobernara Karui.

-Estado de Isuto donde gobernara Karin

-Estado de Nuevo Fuego donde gobernara Roshi

Cada estado tendrá autonomía de tener sus fuerzas armadas, economía y leyes pero deberán obedecer unas leyes de toda la confederación y dar ciertos tributos al gobierno central, el Estado de Nuevo Fuego será un territorio que ocuparemos luego de la reunión con el señor Feudal.-Naruto terminó de hablar.

Todos se quedaron viendo a Naruto sorprendidos, hasta ahora jamás nadie había planteado una especie de "confederación" era una forma nueva de gobierno y en cierto modo el tenía razón ellos aún debían aprender como gobernar un país, eran bastante inexpertos.

Todos los gobernantes seran miembros del concejo confederal y debemos elegir a un líder total.-dijo Naruto a lo que todos sonrieron al verlo.

¿Por qué dices eso si ya sabes que vamos a escogerte a ti?.-preguntó Karin.

Pueden haber tenido a otra persona en mente.-dijo Naruto.

Tú iniciaste este proyecto y nos salvaste a todos.-dijo Nagato parandose y poniendo su mano en el hombro de su hermano.

Tu mereces ser el líder de la confederación.-dijo Mito dándole un beso en la mejilla haciendo que naruto se pusiese levemente rojo.

Gracias.-dijo Naruto sonriendo y todos dieron un corto aplauso a Naruto incluso los akatsuki, Konan estaba al lado de Naruto no había convido con el desde hacía tiempo por culpa de esta guerra.

Naruto-baka, se que ahora eres nuestro líder y todo eso ¿pero si ellos serán líderes de sus propios países que haremos nosotros?.-dijo Tayuya rompiendo el emotivo momento, todos tuvieron gotas en la nuca, a pesar de que habían nombrado el nuevo líder seguía tratándolo con el mismo respeto de siempre.

A eso iba, tu Tayuya como se que te encantan el tratar "bien" a las personas tu serás la concejera de defensa de la confederación.-dijo Naruto haciendo que Tayuya asintiera emocionada y se sentó con una inmensa sonrisa.-Tu Honoka se de tu conocimiento especial en invocaciones por lo que te daré una tarea de recuperar las antiguas invocaciones del Clan Uzumaki y serás la líder de la Educación en la confederación.

Todos sonrieron al ver a Honoka con estrellitas en los ojos, todos sabían de antemano que a Honoka le gustaba enseñar, no paraba de molestar a Fuka y Tayuya en el Frente Central con sus relatos de información.

Sasori tu serás el líder del departamento de inteligencia de la confederación y tu Fuka serás la concejera de la economía de la confederación.-terminó Naruto a lo que ambos nombrados solo asintieron y bajaron la cabeza en señal de agradecimiento.

**Buenas chicos se que este capitulo estuvo bien cortito, pero es que he estado viciado con un editor de música y bueno no tuve mucho tiempo, pero consideré que aquí seria un buen momento, el próximo capitulo se verá la continuación ****.**


	21. Tratado del Té

**Hola chicos aquí les traigo el siguiente capitulo :D.**

**Caballerooscuro117: **tranquilo amigo todo a su debido tiempo :D

**CCSakuraforever: **Muchas gracias.

**Capitulo 19: **Tratado del Té

POV Kushina

Habían pasado más de una semana encerrada en esta "celda2 pues parece una habitación de huéspedes, peor siempre estaba vigilada y nunca podía salir, dentro de ese cuarto tenía todo lo que quería, pero lo que realmente quería era ver a mi hijo.

Miré como mi guardia estaba como siempre viendo hacia la pared delantera y estaba de espaldas contra la puerta de mi "cuarto", yo quería escapar, era una Uzumaki y tenia el derecho del clan, me acerqué al guardia.

Por favor, quiero ver a Naruto Uzumaki, quiero ver a mi hijo.-dije con una voz lo más seria que podía hacerla.

No puedes ver a Naruto-sama.-me dijo el Uzumaki cortantemente y cerró la ventanita por donde yo le podía hablar.

Yo ya estaba desesperada, sabía que podían tardar meses hasta que Naruto se dignara siquiera a mirarme o dirigirme la palabra, saqué mis cadenas sutilmente y con ellos golpee en el cuello a mi guardia y le saqué las llaves y abrí la puerta, bajé todo lo que pude mi chakra para no ser detectada y comencé a caminar por el edificio hasta que pude por fin encontrar la salida, pero no lo hize por la normal, si no por una ventana que estaba algo lejos, veía Uzu como antes la había leído con aldeanos felices sonriendo y varias cabezas rojas, no tenía tiempo que perder, vi la torre más grande que debía ser la del Uzukage.

(Por lógica mi hijo es el Uzukage).-me dijo y comencé a caminar rápidamente tratando de no llamar la atención pues ya habían salido varios uzumaki de la "prisión" al parecer al enterarse de que ya había escapado.

Corrí mucho mas pues, ya me habían localizado, tenía que llegar a la torre del uzukage para poder hablar con mi hijo, por fin llegué, pero esta estaba siendo vigilada por otros Uzumaki que pronto la captaron.

Es Kushina Uzumaki, tenemos que atraparla.-dijo uno de ellos, yo lo único que podía hacer en ese momento era escapar y con chakra en mis pies comencé a escalar la torre y de pronto llegué a la ventana más alta y me metí, encontré a mi hijo que estaba escribiendo una carta y me miró a los ojos y los abrió desmesuradamente.

POV Normal

¿Qué es lo que haces aquí?.-dijo Naruto frunciendo el ceño, de pronto ingresaron varios ninjas Uzumakis dispuestos a llevársela a la fuerza.

Por favor, Naruto, perdóname, sé que fui una mierda como madre y como persona al ignorarte, no te pido que vuelvas a ser mi hijo, porque sé que jamás lo serás, solo quiero tu perdón.-dijo Kushina desesperada derramando las lágrimas y arrodillándose enfrente de Naruto.

El líder rubio la miro él no tenía ninguna intención de perdonarla de verdad, pero necesitaba la información de lo que había pasado.

Muy bien, Kushina-san, te perdono, pero necesito que me ayudes diciéndome una cosa.-dijo Naruto levantando la mano haciendo que los Uzumaki que iban a apresarla se detuvieran.-¿Tokua y Kasumi Uzumaki, estaban en Konoha cuando saliste de ahí?

Kushina estaba feliz de haber recibido un perdón de palabras de su hijo, era un comienzo ya lograría que de verdad la perdonara.

Mis hijas estaban en Konoha cuando me fui.-dijo Kushina algo confundida por la pregunta de su "hijo".

Me acaban de informar que tomaron de prisionera en el estrecho a Tokua Namikaze.-dijo Naruto frunciendo el ceño.-al parecer el Hokage envió a tus hijas al frente de batalla, eso es todo Kushina puedes pasear por la aldea.-terminó de decir Naruto, Kushina solo asintió y se retiró tranquilamente del lugar, Naruto solo suspiró.

Creo que es momento de irme.-dijo el rubio.

Seguían llegando inmigrantes de varios lugares, como las zonas podres del país del Fugo y del País de las olas por las dictaduras de Gato, Naruto tenía clones contrayendo más casas y hacía unas horas habían terminado de habilitar la próxima academia ninja y estaba coordinando los maestros.

Naruto salió de la torre del Uzukage tranquilamente dirigiéndose a la zona de sellos, hasta ahora no habían planeado más ataques solo estaban organizando las estructuras de los recién creados estados y del confederación en general, pero en ese momento estaba con el tiempo pues tenía que ir a la reunión que a última hora se habían sumado los daiymo y Kages de los demás países y aldeas para discutir las fronteras con Uzu.

Naruto llegó a la zona de sellos y se transportó al estrecho o el reciente Estado de Nuevo Fuego, donde estaba Konan y Yahiko esperándolo.

Hola Konan-chan, Yahiko.-dijo Naruto sonriéndoles.

Hola Naru-kun.-dijo Konan sonrojándose ligeramente al verlo.

Hola Naruto.-dijo un sonriente Yahiko.

¿Cómo va la cosa con Zakuya?.-dijo Naruto con picardía haciendo que Yahiko se sonrojara ligeramente.

Creo que de la misma manera que va tu interés en Chiaka-san.-dijo Yahiko haciendo que Naruto lo mirara un poco serio, Konan al escuchar eso frunció el ceño, pero rápidamente cambio su expresión.

Bueno creo que es hora de irnos, debemos llegar en 5 horas a la residencia del daimyo del País del Fuego.-dijo Naruto a sus compañeros.

Los tres se pusieron a correr, los ninjas uzumakis estaban ya ocupando el territorio y construyendo algunos puestos de vigilancia, el grupo de tres ninjas estuvieron corriendo por 4 horas hasta que llegaron a la Ciudad del Fuego, también conocida como la Capital del País del Fuego.

Era una ciudad sumamente grande con casi 1,300,000 habitantes mucho más que los 500,000 habitantes que tenía la aldea de Konoha, ingresaron a la ciudad y comenzaron a caminar a la torre del Daimyo, era la mas grande de toda la ciudad, vieron como las tropas del daimyo estaban protegiendo bien el lugar de los ninjas.

Naruto ingreso a la torre del daimyo al igual que sus compañeros, fueron caminando al último piso, donde al pasar encontraron a los daimyos de las cinco Grandes Naciones y a todos los kages del mundo, pero Naruto fijo su mirada a dos personas en especial el Hokage Minato Namikaze que también lo estaba viendo y el Emperador del Cielo.

Me alegra que haya llegado Naruto-dono tome asiento por favor.-dijo el Daimyo del País del Fuego.

Un placer.-dijo Naruto sentándose.

Bueno, estamos aquí para fijar las fronteras y buscar una solución para el actual conflicto entre Uzu y el Imperio del Cielo.-dijo el Daimyo del País del Viento.

Empecemos.-dijo el Daimyo del País del País del Rayo.

El daimyo del País del remolino murió hace mucho tiempo.-dijo el Mizukage mirando al Uzumaki.

Yo como descendiente del Clan Uzumaki tengo derecho a la posesión del País del Remolino, soy el Daimyo del País del Remolino y el Uzukage.-dijo Naruto firmemente.

Muy bien, eso nos ahorra papeleo.-dijo el Daimyo el País del Fuego.-Tengo entendido que sus tropas están ocupando mi territorio luego del combate en el estrecho con el País del Té.

Sí, miren tengo que decir que no me esperaba la intervención de alguna gran potencia en este conflicto.-dijo Naruto a lo que todos pusieron cara de extrañados a excepción de Minato que miraba a Naruto enojado.-Konoha envió al frente 2,000 ninjas a favor del Imperio del Cielo.

Todos miraron con malos ojos a Minato incluso el mismo Daimyo del Fuego.-Por eso mismo como Daimyo pido que como compensación nos ceda el territorio del estrecho y 1,180 kilómetros al interior.-el Daimyo del Fuego miró fijamente a Naruto y vió la mirada del rubio y suspiro.

Supongo que es un trato justo.-dijo el daimyo con voz pesada.

¿Cómo puede doblegarse ante este idiota daimyo-sama?.-dijo Minato enojado.

Silencio Minato, ya has causado suficiente daño.-dijo el Daimyo del fuego.

Muy bien, ahora debemos solucionar el problema de la guerra.-dijo el Daimyo del País del Rayo.

Reconozco que mi nación atacó primero, por lo que piso un armamentístico.-dijo el emperador del cielo sorprendiendo bastante a los representantes de la Confederación Uzumaki.

¿Está hablando enserio?.-preguntó el Daimyo del País del Agua.

Sí, por eso ofrezco a el Uzukage y al Imperio de Uzu..-dijo Shinno.

Disculpe pero no somos un imperio, somos la Confederación Uzumaki o Confederación de Uzu, como prefiera llamarlo.-dijo Naruto.

Muy bien a la confederación de Uzu, la soberanía de todos sus territorios ocupados.-dijo Shinno haciendo a Naruto dudar de sus palabras, pero necesitaban un respiro para poder fortalecer sus fuerzas armadas.

Muy bien acepto ese tratado.-dijo Naruto dándole la mano a Shinno.

Quisiera hacer una petición a usted Naruto-dono.-dijo el Daimyo del País de la tierra.-queremos su anexión voluntaria al País de la Tierra.

Todos lo miraron con una cara de asombro y los otros daimyos lo vieron con ira, al igual que todos veían una potencial fuerza en la nueva nación y si este aceptaba el País de la Tierra tendría una hegemonía mundial.

Lo siento, pero no, no nos uniremos a ningún País del continente elemental.-dijo de forma tajante Naruto.

Queremos negociar una alianza.-dijo el Mizukage.

No, usted extermino a todos los clanes con Kekkei Genkai y eso incluye a el Clan Terumi que ahora son parte de la Confederación Uzumaki.-dijo Naruto enojado.-Por cierto el territorio Terumi ahora es parte de la confederación Uzumaki por lo que de la costa oriental a 20 kilómetros al interior del País del Agua.

El Daimyo del País del agua lo vió con enojo, por más que no estuviera de acuerdo no podía refutar ese argumento tenía que entregar esa parte de su territorio al País del Remolino o la confederación de Uzu.

Muy bien creo que todos los temas ya estan dados.-dijo el Daimyo del País del Viento.

Se enviará el tratado oficial a Uzu para que lo firme Uzumaki-dono.-dijo el Tsuchikage.

Todos asintieron, no había nada más que discutir, pero cuando todos se estaban retirando Naruto cogió del hombro a Minato.

Escucha Namikaze, no quiero que vuelvas a intervenir en los asuntos de la Confederación de Uzu, si vuelves a intervenir en nuestros asuntos no seré tan generoso como en el estrecho.-dijo Naruto frunciendo el ceño y soltando el hombro de Minato.

**Bueno esta es la segunda parte del capitulo anterior, espero que les haya gustado :D.**


	22. Fin del Arco de Preparación

**Hola aquí les traigo el siguiente capitulo xD**

**Lordjorch: **Muchas Gracias amigo :D.

**CCSakuraforever: **Gracias :D.

**Eidarius: **tratare de actualizarla más rápido

**Capitulo 20: **Fin del Arco de Preparación

Había pasado dos meses desde que la paz había iniciado y la Guerra de Formación había concluido, las cosas habían cambiado en esos 60 días.

Cientos de miles de aldeanos esperanzados por la nueva nación que se había levantado habían salido principalmente del País de las Olas y el País del Sonido llendo a los territorios de la Confederación de Uzu aumento el número de pobladores en sus ciudades exponencialmente haciendo que Uzu pase de 8,000 habitantes a 32,000 habitantes en un mes y otras ciudades como la fundada Kitagakure de 9 mil habitantes pasó a 13,000 habitantes, los estados uzumakis se consolidaron rápidamente y se fundados nuevas ciudades:

-Estado del Sur: Sausugakure: 8,000 habitantes (Aldea Oculta del Sur)

-Estado del Agua Occidental: Nishigakure: 2,460 habitantes (Aldea Oculta del Occidente)

-Estado de Isuto: Isutogakure: 4,000 habitantes

-Estado de Nuevo Fuego: Kasaigakure (Aldea Oculta del fuego): 16,000 habitantes.

-Estado de Uzu: Uzushiogakure: 32,450 habitantes.

Naruto Uzumaki había logrado en dos meses estabilizar el sistema político de la confederación exitosamente, estaba en busca de más poder militar pues sabía que no pasaría mucho tiempo hasta que las aldeas intentaran destruir a Uzu por lo que con Mito reabrieron la antigua bóveda Uzumaki.

Flash Back (hace 1 mes y medio)

Naruto se encontraba debajo de su casa en Uzu, Mito estaba al lado de él observando la gran bóveda.

Sabes Naruto-kun, esta bóveda solo se podía abrir por los más importantes del clan.-dijo Mito observando la gran puerta, Naruto mostró un rostro de preocupación pues eso significaba que ellos no sabían como abrir la bóveda.-Para suerte tuya, yo si que era importante.

Con una sonrisa Mito se cortó la mano y comenzó a escribir unos símbolos que el no entendió bien, pero luego de que terminó la puerta comenzó a temblar y bajó mostrando una gigante o mejor dicho gigantesca biblioteca con estantes llenos de libros, pergaminos y figuras hasta donde alcanzaba la vista, Naruto estaba completamente sorprendido y sonreía.

Vaya aquí debe de haber muchas más técnicas que en la biblioteca exterior.-dijo Naruto sonriendo y emocionado.

Aquí encontrarás todo lo referente a las técnicas prohibidas de los Uzumaki, mucho más poder Naruto-kun.-dijo Mito mientras llevaba de la mano al interior de la zona prohibida.

Fin Flash Back

Luego de la apertura de la biblioteca interior Karin, Sara y Karui hablaron con Naruto y decidieron que era muy peligroso tener toda la riqueza de las técnicas Uzumaki en la capital y para apoyar la descentralización de los ninjas construyeron más bibliotecas y ahí trasladaron muchos de los libros uzumaki, Mito y Karin comenzaron a estudiar la manera de aumentar el número de miembros del clan más rápido para tener mayor poder militar.

Luego de 1 mes de investigación Karin y Mito encontraron un antiguo Jutsu prohibido Uzumaki que permitía que con el cabello de un Uzumaki y mientras todavía haya una pequeña partícula en el ambiente de sus ancestros se pueden revivir hasta 3 familiares suyos, un jutsu sumamente prohibido y peligroso por lo que decidieron esperar un poco para llevarlo a cabo.

Mientras que Kushina y Tokua decidieron quedarse en Uzu, luego de la traición de Minato y de que enviara a sus hijas a la guerra, pero seguía sumamente preocupada por Kasumi pues no sabía si estaba en manos del Imperio del Cielo o de Konoha y Minato, ya no confiaba en el.

En este momento Naruto se encontraba en su oficina revisando un plan de construcción de hospitales y caminos en todo el territorio y fortificar más los puertos que tenían y construir más.

De pronto entró por la puerta cierta mujer gobernadora del Estado de Uzu, Mito Uzumaki que tenía carpetas con hojas en sus brazos.

Naruto-kun, tengo los candidatos del Estado de Uzu para la formación del concejo estatal de Uzu.-dijo Mito mientras mostraba las hojas en el escritorio de Naruto con diversos perfiles de Uzumakis.

¿Cuál es la población uzumaki estimada en toda la confederación?.-preguntó Naruto mientras comenzaba a ver las hojas con las personas.

La población Uzumaki se balancea así:

-En el Estado de Uzu: 4,000 uzumakis

-Estado de Nuevo Fuego: 900 Uzumakis.

-Estado del Agua Occidental: 1,100 Uzumakis y 80 Terumis-Uzumaki

-Estado del Sur: 100 uzumaki

-Estado de Isuto: 120 Uzumaki

Muy bien, debe haber un concejo estatal de 4 Uzumakis en cada estado.-dijo Naruto mientras seguía ojeando a los candidatos.

Ryuki Uzumaki.-dijo Naruto leyendo.-Un hombre de 34 años que tiene en su repertorio más de 30 jutsus un estratega maestro y además gran político a punto de lograr la paz en la Segunda Gran Guerra Ninja, me parece un buen candidato para el concejo del Estado de Uzu.

Yo también pensé lo mismo, ahora quiero hablar sobre el jutsu **Masu Shipan**, tenemos lista el área de pruebas para comenzar a revivir a todos los caídos.-dijo Mito mientras miraba al techo con añoranza.-volveremos a ser completos.

¿Crees que sea lo correcto?.-preguntó Naruto mirándola a los ojos.

Es la única forma que tenemos para poder preparar nuestras fuerzas militares, nos llevaría cientos de años volver a tener las tropas disponibles.-dijo Mito seriamente, Naruto solo asintió y se paró de su asiento.

Es hora de demostrar al mundo nuestro poder.-dijo el mientras agarraba de la mano a Mito y con unos sellos de la mano desaparecían.

Desde ese día las cosas en el mundo ninja se inquietaron bastante debido a el aumento masivo de los uzumaki dentro del mismo territorio de Uzu, a la semana del día de la _Resurrección _como lo llamaron en Uzu donde el número de 7,000 uzumakis aumentó a más de 120,000 Uzumaki, causando el temor total en todo el mundo ninja debido al poderío Uzumaki casi total, causando que dos semanas después del día de la _Resurrección _se celebrara la _Reunión de las 13 Naciones_ en donde participaron las siguientes naciones:

-País de la Tierra

-País del Fuego

-País del Rayo

-País del Agua

-País del Viento

-País de los Bosques.

-País de los Osos

-País de la Hierba

-País de la Lluvia

-País del Sonido

-País de la Nieve

-Imperio del Cielo

-País de la Cascada

**En la Reunión de las 13 Naciones, 15 de Febrero del año 118 **

Se vía como había una enorme sala con 26 personas y diversos guardias que estaban al lado de los respectivos representantes e cada una de las naciones.

Creo que todos saben del por qué estamos reunidos aquí.-dijo el Daimyo del País del fuego.

Sí, Ashai-dono.-dijo el Daimyo del País e los Bosques.

El asunto de los Uzumaki se está saliendo de control.-dijo Daichi el Daimyo del País de la Hierba.

Han aumentado el número de sus tropas a casi 100,000.-dijo Sho el Daimyo del País de la Nieve.

Cada uno cuenta con diversas aldeas ninjas, podemos obligarlas a que combatan.-dijo Ashai.

No serían suficientes ninjas.-dijo Yuta el Daimyo del País de los Osos.

¿Cómo lo sabe?.-preguntó Saburo el Daimyo del París del Rayo.

Es muy fácil, hay entre 10 o 15 mil por cada aldea sumando cerca de 80,000 ninjas en total.-dijo Yuta.

Tenemos que reactivar nuestros ejércitos.-dijo Taiyo el Daimyo del País del Agua.

Tal vez sea lo más seguro.-dijo Takeshi el Daimyo del País del viento.

Nos traería demasiados gastos económicos.-dijo Ren el Daimyo del País de la Tierra.

Yo propongo crear una Alianza entre la naciones contra los Uzumaki.-dijo Shinno mirando a todos sus colegas gobernantes.

Sería una Alianza demasiado poderosa.-dijo Yuta mirando con desconfianza a Shinno.

Piénsenlo bien, los ejércitos de las naciones unidas podrían llegar a 300,000 soldados y unos 80,000 shinobis.-dijo Shinno sonriendo.-no habría forma de que nos vencieran.

Ellos podrían aumentar su número rápidamente.-dijo Ren.

No podemos arriesgarnos a una guerra, morirán miles.-dijo Ryo el Daimyo del País de la Cascada.

Si ellos nos invaden no tendremos con que hacerles frente.-dijo Takeshi viendo a sus colegas a los ojos.

Tenemos que preparar nuestras defensas militares.-dijo Ashai de manera seria.

Tenemos otros problemas con los que lidiar.-dijo Shinno mientras veía complacido a los demás gobernantes.-he escuchado que están comenzando rebeliones en el País del Viento y el País del Rayo.

Sí, muchos ninjas desertores están intentando adoptar el sistema de gobierno de los Uzumaki.-dijo con algo de ira Takeshi.-Han ocurrido cerca de 4 rebeliones en mi País.

En el mío también.-dijo Saburo enojado.

Es una razón más para que se reactiven los ejércitos de cada nación.-dijo sino mientras se levantaba de su asiento y levantaba su voz.-Daimyos de cada País estamos frente a una gran amenaza que puede acabar con nosotros, pido que todos nos unamos para hacer frente y VENCER.

Todos los señores feudales levantaron la mano y comenzaron a gritar apoyando al emperador, este sonrió por lo bajo, había logrado su objetivo principal que era juntar s las naciones.

Tendremos que tener un evento para distraer nuestra preparación.-dijo Ashai.

Creo que tenemos la excusa perfecta para aumentar nuestra seguridad.-dijo sonriendo Shinno mostrando un papel a todos los demás que decía "Grandes Juego Ninjas".

**16 de Febrero en Konoha..**

La Aldea de Konoha estaba bastante agitada ya que diversos ninjas y aldeanos habían protestado por la firma del Tratado del Té que reconocía la derrota de Konoha en el conflicto y mucho votaban por que la Aldea de Konoha mandara la totalidad de sus fueras armadas hacia el territorio de Uzu hasta algunos se volvieron extremistas y argumentaron que la Aldea derrocara al feudal y tomaran el control del País del Fuego, más obviamente el Hokage no escuchó a ninguno de esos e hizo la vista gorda pues se expandió con rapidez la noticia que el rubio había hecho frente a él, el ninja más rápido del mundo ninja.

Minato en este momento se encontraba verificando el papeleo que tenía en su despacho hasta que un personaje entró por la puerta, este al verlo abrió los ojos algo sorprendido, frente a él estaba Jason Kaguya uno de los ninjas más poderosos de la historia, su existencia era un completo secreto catalogado SSSS solo el Hokage lo podía saber y nadie más.

Jason-sama, ¿Qué hace usted aquí?.-dijo Minato bajando la cabeza en señal de respeto ante el poderoso personaje.

Minato, me alegro volver a vernos.-dijo el ninja enfrente del rubio.-Hace tiempo que no vengo a la aldea.

Desde que fallaste en tu última misión.-dijo de manera cortante Minato, pero ese fue un gran error pues Jason que tenía una cara de enfermo y tenía la piel blanca como nieve tenía muchas cosas que ocultas de sus manos salieron cuchillas de color rojos y en un parpadeo estaban clavadas en las piernas de Minto y este lo tenía del cuello.

Yo nunca fallo.-dijo este con una voz de sadismo en el oído de Minato.

Fallaste en matar a mi hijo, solo lo torturaste idiota.-dijo Minato tratando de liberarse.

Jason lo miró con odio pero lo soltó y golpeo la pared haciendo un enorme hueco en esta.

¿Cuál es la siguiente misión?.-preguntó Jason tratando de contenerse.

Por si no te has enterado mi "hijo" ha vuelto y es muy fuerte, es efe de su propia nación, no puedo matarlo yo, por lo que es tu trabajo desde ahora matarlo.-dijo con rencor Minato.

Jason se comenzó a reír de manera maniática, ese ninja era muy reconocido a nivel mundial pues su crueldad a la hora de matar era inigualable, despellejaba a su victima y se comía sus órganos, era un ninja caníbal sumamente peligroso.-Eres el único padre que busca matar a su hijo, lo haré Minato y solo porque el logró escapar de mí y eso nadie puede saberlo.-dijo Jason mientras salía de el edificio del Hokage.

**18 de Febrero de 118 en Uzushiogakure**

La Capital de la Confederación de Uzu se relucía en todo su esplendor luego de que Naruto decidiese embellecer la ciudad detallando más las avenidas principales y creando u centro arqueológico la ciudad luego del día de la _Resurrección _había aumentado su número a 50,000 habitantes y ahora la nación Uzumaki contaba con un ejercito de 93,670 ninjas, Karin y Mito trabajaban en potenciar la técnica de resurrección, podrían revivir a más Uzumakis con muestras mega mínimas de chakra.

En ese momento Naruto se encontraba paseando por la Aldea observando como la ciudad cada vez lucía más organizada y muchos aldeanos lo veían y le agradecían con lagrimas en los ojos, otras Uzumaki se le acercaban y le daban besos en las mejillas y le ofrecían otras "cosas" para agradecerle el haberlas devuelto a la vida.

Pero de pronto un ninja Uzumaki se acerco corriendo a Naruto.

¡Naruto-sama!¡Naruto-sama!.-gritaba este que lucia bastante preocupado.

¿Qué es lo que pasa?.-preguntó Naruto extrañado al ver la angustia de este ninja, se preocupó al pensar que era otro ataque.

Roshi-sama está llamando, dice que encontró a un Uchiha cerca de la frontera con el Estado de Nuevo Fuego.-dijo el ninja Uzumaki, Naruto se preocupó aún más y fue corriendo hacia la torre del Uzukage ara contactar con Roshi.

Prendió el monitor y vio a Roshi.-¿qué es lo que ha pasado?.

Hemos encontrado a un Uchiha.-dijo Roshi.

¿Lo has identificado?.-preguntó Naruto.

Sí, es Sasuke Uchiha.-dijo Roshi con un semblante serio.

**Mientras Tanto en un lugar desconocido...**

Se veía como la tierra estaba completamente destruida y habían criaturas que estaban atravesando las cadáveres de muchos aldeanos que estaban despedazados por toda la tierra, una de las figuras más grandes que poseía una espada en su mano respiraba.

Por fin llegó la hora.-dijo la figura siniestra en medio de la niebla que reinaba en la oscuridad de la noche.

**Bueno chicos aquí termina el Arco de Preparación por eso el capitulo un poco corto para no alargarlo de sobremanera y a partir del siguiente capitulo inicia el Arco de Construcción y con ello las relaciones románticas del Fic :D.**


End file.
